Two Masks
by berlinblue
Summary: P3P: The Novel...except not. Warnings: Really long, game dialogue, fragment and run-on sentences, bias towards Akihiko, Shinjiro though not for a while. I might change the title later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Pretty much all of the characters in this story, most of the plot, and a lot of the dialogue belong to **Atlas**. There may be an OC or two, and changes to the plot, but other than that, Persona 3 Portable is Atlas'. I just want to write a novel for it.

* * *

"Tatsumi Port Island…heh, it's been a while since I was last here," the girl mutters to herself as she gets off the train. There had been power outages, as the announcer on the train said, and it is now nearly midnight before arriving at Iwatodai Station. The early April weather is usually nice, but in the middle of the night the wind picks up. The girl rubs her arms to warm herself up before checking her phone.

"Okay. I'm looking for Iwatodai dorm number 6…I hope it's not too far, it's cold," she says to herself. She reaches to her mp3 player to turn down the sound; it was far too loud without the background noise from the train. She looks at the time on her phone. 11:59:30. The seconds change. Putting her phone back into her bag she walks in the direction of the dorm.

_I believe so strongly_

_That tomorrow never falls away_

_Moonlight_

_It still awaits._

_12:00:00_

"Huh? What the…I swear I put a fresh battery in this an hour ago…" the girl wonders out loud, looking at her now dead mp3 player. She looks around. The streetlights are out. The cars have stopped moving. There are no people. Only coffins. The moon looms above her. It's far too large to be real. She grabs the back of her head. A sharp pain courses through it.

"Uhg…déjà vu. This is like that dream." She pinches herself, thinking she fell asleep on the train. She feels the pain. She is not asleep. Uneasy, the only thing she can do is walk to the dorm. The surroundings are eerie. Puddles of what looks to be blood are everywhere. It is quiet. Dead quiet. This is a quiet that one never wants to hear.

After what feels like forever she arrives in front of the dorm. The near full moon above her illuminates the sign out front. Gekkoukan High School Iwatodai Dorm No. 6. She pushes open the door; the door creaks, and startles her. She looks around. No one appears to be in the front room she entered.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

The girl almost jumps out of her skin, and whips around to the front desk. A young boy stares at her with large, blue eyes. The boy's eyes give off a light, and pierce through the darkness of the room. The boy smiles. She looks around again to make sure no one else appears out of nowhere. The boy is now in front of her. He snaps his fingers, and points his hand back to the desk.

"Now, if you could, would you please sign this? It's a contract. Don't worry; all it says is that you will accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

The girl wonders if that is indeed what is usually on dorm contracts. She didn't have to sign a contract at the last dorm she stayed in, so she doesn't know. She picks up the pen, and signs her name. Michi Arisato. It's dark, and she almost messes up the 'chi' of her given name, but finishes and puts back the pen. Michi looks up, seeing the boy is behind the desk again.

"No one escapes time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug you ears and cover your eyes." The boy giggles softly.

"Do…do I know you?" Michi questions the boy. Something about his appearance seems so familiar to her. Not just his appearance. The very way he feels in front of her. She has no way of describing it. The boy giggles again.

"I have always been with you." The boy smiles again, and picks up the red contract book. As he moves it parallel to Michi's face, it disappears into thin air. "And so it begins."

The boy is gone. Michi feels like she was in a trance. She blinks several times, as if to see if the boy would reappear. He doesn't.

"Who's there?" A voice pierces the silent. Michi turns to see girl in a pink sweater. She has a gun at her side. Michi takes a step back. A person. With a gun. Not the best situation to be in.

"Takeba, wait." Another voice. And another girl. She puts her arm in front of the girl in the sweater and looks up. The lights flicker back on, and Michi's mp3 player begins playing again. The light hurts Michi's eyes, and she blinks back the tears.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Michi flinches at her family name. Kirijo.

"Who's she?" The girl in the sweater asks Mitsuru.

"A transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She will eventually be put in a regular dorm."

"Is it okay for her to be here?"

"We'll see," Mitsuru turns to Michi, "This is Yukari Takeba. She is a second year this spring, like yourself."

"…hey." Yukari looks uneasy talking to Michi.

"Hello. I'm Michi Arisato," Michi replies. A girl from her year. Good. She can possibly make a friend within the next couple of days. It makes the weirdness almost worth it. But, there is that gun, "Why do you have a gun?"

"Huh? Well, umm, I guess you could say it's a hobby…well, not a hobby, but…" Yukari doesn't seem to be able to answer her. Mitsuru quickly comes in with an answer, "You know how it is these days…it's for self-defence. It's not a real gun, of course."

As Michi begins wondering if Iwatodai is actually dangerous enough to justify carrying around a fake gun, Mitsuru spoke again, "It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Yukari volunteers to show Michi the way.

Walking up the stairs, Michi desperately wants to say something to Yukari. It is not until they reach her room that she thinks of something.

"Well, this is it. Pretty easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall. Make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it. Uhhh…do you have any questions?"

"Yeah…does that little boy live here? He had me sign a contract, and then kinda disappeared…" Michi trails off, realizing how crazy what she is saying sounds.

"What are you talking about? Little boy? Contract?"

"No idea, huh? Heh, maybe I saw a ghost."

"Don't even joke about that!" Yukari seems distressed. She calms down a bit before continuing, "When you were coming from the station…was everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…oh never mind. You seem okay. Well, I'm going to go to bed. If you have anymore questions, save them for tomorrow." Yukari yawns with her last words. "If you need me, though, I'm just down the hall. Good night."

Yukari walks to her room down the hall. Michi grabs the key out of her bag, and opens the door. There are suitcases piled near her desk, and a long stick covered in a cloth bag is leaning against her bed. She grabs the stick, and unzips the bag. A blade is revealed. A naginata.

"Oh good, this is safe. If this got broken in transport, I'd throw someone." She smiles to herself, zipping the bag back up, and leans it against the wall.

"Too bad there isn't a naginatajutsu team at the school here. No classes either. I guess I'll have to train on my own…" Michi trails off as she yawns. Digging through her suitcases, she pulls out her pyjamas. Putting them on, and unpinning her hair, she looks outside the window. The moon looks normal, not the eerie yellow it was when she arrived. She wonders what is going on, but decides that would be better for when she is awake and coherent.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: And here is begins. I went with the name "Michi" instead of one of the more popular fandom names because...well, I thought it was cute. It also parallels Minato, which is "Port", a sea related term. "Michi" means "road/path", which is (usually) a land related thing.

But I mostly just found it cute.

Yes, there will be a lot of dialogue taken directly from the game. But there will be a lot of stuff not in the game/things I will rewrite. This is based on P3P. It isn't going to be exactly it. Though, this can still be considered "Persona 3 Portable: The Novel".


	2. Chapter 2

"_Papa? Mama? Where are you? MinMin, are you hiding? We can't play hide and seek now. Where did you go?"_

_There is smoke. Her surroundings are too warm. Michi can feel something drip down her arm. She looks. It's a thick, red liquid. She can't even register what it is right now. A boy is lying at the edge of the bridge._

"_MinMin! There you are!" Michi runs up to the boy. His half lidded expression stares at her._

"_MiMi?"_

"_Of course! Now come on! We need to find Papa and Mama." Michi grabs the boy's arm, but he won't move. She looks at him in confusion, but then hears a noise from behind her. She turns around, and all she can see is darkness. Infinite black lies beyond her. It isn't scary. Which is odd, she had always been afraid of the dark. The darkness seems…peaceful. The darkness fades, bringing back the real world. She is in someone's arms. The arms are cold._

"_The boy's body is too damaged. He would not live even with Death's help. Even with his own immense power. This girl's body is repairable. She is a good vessel."_

_Michi looks up. The moon looks far too big to be real._

"Gah!"

Michi jolts into a sitting position. She is breaking out into a cold sweat. She looks at her clock. 7:30 AM. Lovely. It's late. She had been thinking she was done with those nightmares. She rolls out of bed, her pyjamas sticking to her body. Grabbing her uniform and a towel, she runs down the hallway to shower. After taking her shower as quickly as she can, she puts on her new school uniform. She runs back to her room to grab her school bag and mp3 player. As she is putting her headphones on there is a knock on her door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"Yep. Coming." Michi replies as she grabs the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. More or less."

"That's good. Mitsuru told me to take you to school. Uhg, we're gonna be late. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Michi grabs her bag and follows Yukari out of the dorm. The two of them walk out of the dorm, heading for Iwatodai Station. They talk about a variety of things before reaching the station. Yukari seems to be enjoying herself.

"It's nice to have someone in my own year in the dorm. The only other people in the dorms are third years…" Michi is about to ask if there is someone in the dorm besides Mitsuru, but they reach the station, and need to catch their train.

"I love riding the train to school. I bet your last school wasn't like this."

"That's for sure." Michi smiles. She's sure her school year will turn out just fine. She already has a friend. At least, she hopes Yukari thinks of her as a friend. The train leaves Iwatodai proper, and Michi can see Tatsumi Port Island ahead.

"I love this part. If feels like you are gliding over the sea." A peaceful smile adorns Yukari's face. Michi stops a giggle as the train leaves the bridge.

"Oh, there's the school." Yukari points at the large building ahead. The train stops with the announcer stating that they are now at Gekkoukan High School. Yukari and Michi exit the train with a crowd of other students, and head for the school.

"Well, here it is. Gekkoukan High School. I hope you like it here."

"I hope so, too." Michi and Yukari enter the school. Students are gathering around a bulletin board.

"The Faculty Office is down that hallway. Since you're a transfer student, you should go see your homeroom teacher first. Oh, I better check what class I'm in. I'll see you later then, Michi." Yukari waves as she walks towards the group of students. Michi sighs, and walks for the Faculty Office. She knows the drill. This is the fourth school she's gone to over the years. Thinking to herself, she really hopes this is the last school she has to go to before University. All that moving around gets old really fast.

Walking into the Faculty Office there is only one teacher. The teacher looks up at her, "Oh, you must be the transfer student." The teacher flips through a folder.

"Michi Arisato…second year, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places." The teacher flips through the folder again, "Let's see…in 1999…that was, what, ten years ago? Your family-" The teacher stops reading and gasps. Michi looks at her feet.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so busy I haven't had time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi smiles at Michi. She seems quite nice. And, thank god, her voice is rather nice, as well. Nothing is worse than a teacher with a grating voice.

"Nice to meet you!" Michi smiles as big as she can. First impressions mean a lot, especially towards your teacher.

"Wow, such enthusiasm! We could use more students like you." Michi laughs.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You're in my class, 2-F. Now, we had better get to the Auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Michi follows Ms. Toriumi to the auditorium. Ms. Toriumi shows her to the row of seats her class is occupying. She sees Yukari in the row and waves. There is a seat open next to her.

"Oh good, we're in the same class then."

"Yep. Ms. Toriumi seems nice."

"Definitely. A million times better than Mr. Ekoda. But, uhg, seems the rest of our grade already knows about you. I keep hearing, 'Hey, that transfer student is pretty cute' and 'I wonder if the transfer student needs someone to show her around'. Uhg. Men." Yukari rolls her eyes. Michi giggles.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this. I was only in my last school for a year."

"I hear talking. I believe it's from Ms. Toriumi's class." A teacher from another row speaks out.

"Shhh! Quiet! You're going to get me in trouble." 

"Guess we better zip it, huh?"

"Yep." Michi smiles. A new friend. This is good. She turns her attention to the Principal, trying to keep from dozing off through his speech.


	3. Chapter 3

The speech took up most of the morning. The students are let out for an early lunch, with the classes starting in the afternoon. Michi buys some bread at the student store, as she hadn't had time to make lunch in the morning. Yukari is sitting on a bench on the second floor near their classroom.

"Oh hey, Michi. You want to sit with us?" Yukari calls out. She's sitting with two other girls.

"This is Rio Iwasaki and Yuko Nishiwaki. They're in our year." Michi sits next to Yukari, taking bites out of her bread. After swallowing, she says hello to the girls.

"Hey. Yukari told us you are the new student. I hope you have fun here. The guys are already talking about you," the girl Yukari referred to as Yuko says to her.

"Yeah, I heard. Same old, same old, the guys at every school are the same. It gets kind of old after a while, though. I just kinda ignore them. They stop after a while." Michi's eyes glaze over as she munches on her bread. Rio's voice snaps her out of spacing.

"So, were you in any sports in your old school?"

"Hmm? Oh, uhh…naginatajutsu...some hand-to-hand martial arts on the side as well..."

"Really? Well, we don't have those for teams around here. Hey, if you are at all interested in Tennis, you should join. We'll be accepting new members next month. We could use more members." Straight to the point, Michi notes.

"Tennis actually seems like a good sport for me to be in. It will keep my arms in shape. I'll still have to do my naginata training on my own…and I can't seem to find any open karate classes…" Michi sighs. Practicing by herself is never fun.

"Good to hear that. I will expect you at the end of the month."

"Hey, I never said I was joining for sure." Michi smiles as she says this. Footsteps gain her attention, as she turns and sees a boy approach her.

"Uhhh…hey! Michi Arisato…right? Hey, if you are free after school, you want to go somewhere? I can show you around." The boy looks uneasy.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Yukari is doing a great job of showing me around."

"Oh, I see. Okay, bye," the boy runs off. Michi sighs.

"He was probably dared to ask me out or something." Michi rolls her eyes, stuffing the last of her bread into her mouth.

"Sheesh. A guy asking you out already? Aren't you popular." Yukari rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don't take it out on me. Ugh, should have bought something to drink." Michi's mouth feels dry. She isn't sure if it was from the bread, or because Yukari seems annoyed with her. Rio passes her sports drink to Michi, who takes a large gulp before passing it back.

"Thanks. Anyway, the bell is probably going to ring soon, so I'm going to go get a water bottle before class." Michi gets up, waves goodbye to the girls, and walks as quickly as she can to the first floor. After obtaining her water bottle she turns to go back to the second floor, but sees nothing but red as her head hits something.

Or someone.

"Ouch. Huh?" Michi looks up to see a boy in front of her. He's wearing a red vest over the white dress shirt that goes with the school uniform, holding his jacket in his arms.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Michi bows in apology.

"Ah, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." The boy says before walking off. Several girls who are following him glare at Michi before heading off to follow him.

"What is their problem?" Michi wonders out loud before the warning bell rings. She takes a long gulp from her water bottle before running for the second floor.

The rest of the day goes without incident. Not much is taught, as it's the first day. Ms. Toriumi tells her class about how late homework will not be tolerated. It will, however, be tolerated if handed in within three days after the due date, and with a slice of cake. Michi, along with the rest of the class, cannot help but laugh at that. The last bell rings as Michi feels like the day is starting to drag, and as she grabs her bag to leave a boy approaches her.

"Sup. How's it goin'?" Michi rolls her eyes.

"Not this again. What do you want?"

"Oh, come on. At least let me introduce myself! I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred here in my second year of Middle School. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid, so I thought I'd say, 'hey'. See what a nice guy I am?" Junpei grins. Michi laughs. Well, she's not being asked out, so she doesn't mind him talking to her. Yukari notices them, and walks towards Michi and Junpei, a frown on her face.

"Hey, Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"Figures you'd be hitting on the new girl. Is there any girl you won't hit on?"

"Hey, I was just being friendly. What's wrong with that?"

"Hey, I don't mind him talking to me. He seems nice." Michi giggles as she says this. While she suspects that he is indeed hitting on her, he's not being as forward as other guys, so cares?

"Hey, you have a cute smile. Laugh more!"

"Are you sure you're not hitting on me?"

"Of course. I'm just stating a fact!" Michi laughs more. Yep, definitely flirting. Oh well.

"So, I heard you two came to school together? You guys friends or something?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, well, we just meet. She just moved into our dorm last night. I was just showing her around." Yukari says uneasily. She turns to Michi and whispers.

"You haven't mentioned anything about last night, have you?" Yukari questions. Michi shakes her head.

"Last night? Something happened last night between you two?" Junpei's smile is distressing.

"I swear, Junpei. If you start any weird rumours _you'll_ be the target for the Archery Club. Oh crap, speaking of which I have practice. I'll show you around Port Island later, okay Michi?" And with that Yukari is gone. Junpei straightens his baseball cap, smiling.

"Well, if you need someone to show you around Port Island, I'd gladly be the one to do it."

"Thanks, but I need to go back to the dorm and unpack things. I didn't get to the dorm til really late last night, so everything is still in suitcases. Then again, Kirijo-senpai said I would be moved to a different dorm, so maybe it's not worth it…" Michi trails off.

"Well, okay then. Strange that you would be moved, as far as I've heard, there were only three people living in Yuka-tan's dorm. Her included. Oh well, I guess I'll talk to ya tomorrow then. Bye!" Junpei walks off before Michi has a chance to ask him who the other person in the dorm is. Michi sighs and leaves the school for the train. The ride back to Iwatodai is uneventful, and before long she finds herself in front of the dorm. Walking inside, she signs the sign-in sheet, before turning around to see Mitsuru sitting in the lounge area reading something. Mitsuru looks up.

"Welcome back." She looks back at the papers she is reading. Michi yawns, and heads back to her room to begin unpacking her things. Might as well, it's not like it will take long to pack everything back up again. Unpacking takes longer than she though, and by the time she is done it is nearly Midnight. She is still tired from her late night yesterday, and decides to go to bed early. Before she dozes off, she thinks she hears people speaking below her, but falls asleep before she is really sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuru continues reading her papers. She sighs. Her job is getting more difficult, and having an unwanted guest in the dorm is just complicating things. Then again, if her suspicions are correct, this new girl might not be "unwanted". The report she is reading consumes her attention, and she fails to notice another person walk up to her.

"I'm going out for a bit." The voice startles Mitsuru before she looks up. Silver eyes look down at her.

"Hmm…"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." The boy grins. Mitsuru sighs.

"I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah right. It has to be _them_. Otherwise it's not worth my time." The boy continues grinning, gripping a gloved fist with his other hand. Mitsuru smiles.

"You have a one-track mind. Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for a couple days to deal with our newest guest, but after that, I can-"

"Newest guest? Don't tell me someone got assigned to our dorm."

"Yes, and she may have the Potential. We'll have to observe her."

"Well, any new members to our team would be great." The boy says as he turns towards the door. "You don't have to worry about me, though. I'm just getting a little practice." The boy says as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him, and Mitsuru is alone again. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko."

* * *

Michi wakes up around six this morning and proceeds to get ready for school. Time in the morning is a luxury, and contemplates making lunch, before realizing she doesn't have any of her own food. Taking her dorm mates' food from the kitchen downstairs wouldn't be the best impression.

"I guess I'll get some groceries after school today…" Michi says to herself as she walks out of her room. The lounge is empty. Michi checks her phone, seeing she missed a text message. It's from Yukari.

"morning practice. can't walk to school together. sorry. you can use food in fridge for lunch. don't touch stuff on lowest shelf." Michi opens the fridge, seeing typical food items. She grabs what she can find to make her lunch. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she looks to see exactly what she isn't supposed to touch. There are numerous cans on the bottom shelf of the fridge door. Looking at the label, they appear to be protein drinks. Confused, she closes the fridge.

"Why would those be there…?" Michi wonders. Oh well. She packs up her lunch and leaves for the train station. As she walks into the school, she overhears some girls talking. A girl from the school seems to have stopped coming to school all together and only stares at wall saying 'It's coming…it's coming…!'. Well that's a unique rumour. Though, it sounds like what news reports have been saying for weeks. Apathy Syndrome. No one knows how one contracts it, and it doesn't seem to be contagious, but all who get it cannot function. Very few people recover from it. And Michi had heard earlier, before she transferred to Iwatodai, that the most Apathy Syndrome cases are found in Port Island. That unnerves her. She puts Apathy Syndrome out of her mind, and tries to focus on the class. Ms. Toriumi goes on about her favourite author, and catches Junpei off guard with a question. Michi expects him to ask her for the answer, as she sits right behind him. She gives him the answer, and while Ms. Toriumi did not hear her the rest of the class did. She smiles to herself.

After school, Michi meets up with Yukari to ask her where the nearest grocery store is to the dorm. Yukari shows her and follows her into the store. Michi starts filling her basket with various ingredients.

"Can you cook, Michi?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, more or less. I wouldn't call myself 'good' at cooking, but I've been on my own for a while. And being able to cook for your self is cheaper than buying instant stuff or eating out all the time. And better for you."

"Yeah, that's probably true. We don't have a dorm mother, so we're pretty much on our own. Makes me miss the main dorms sometimes. I can't cook to save my life."

"Maybe I should make supper?" Michi giggles at the thought. She checks her wallet, smiles, and picks up a few more things.

"I guess I'll make curry. That's simple enough, and most people like it. You okay with that?"

"Seriously? You're going to make supper? That's awful nice of you. Here. I'll pay for part of it." Yukari digs into her purse to grab her wallet, but Michi stops her.

"Don't worry about it. It's a thank you for letting me take food from the fridge. Though you can help pay for groceries next time." Michi grins.

"Deal. I haven't had curry for a while, so now I'm looking forward to supper."

"I told you. I'm not 'amazing' at cooking. Don't expect much."

"Seriously, you're probably way ahead of me." Yukari laughs. They leave the grocery store and head back to the dorm. As they enter, they both see Mitsuru sitting in the lounge with a man in a beige suit.

"Oh. They're back."

"So, this is our new guest?" The man stands up to meet Michi. He smiles at her. Michi smiles back, and wonders who this person is. A teacher? Probably has something to do with her being in the wrong dorm.

"Good Evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. You must be Michi Arisato. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The Chairman grins. "'Ikutsuki'…hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…oh, you seem to have your hands full. Why don't you put those away, and then we can talk." Michi nods and heads to the kitchen. She puts away the things that need to go in the fridge as quickly as possible, and puts the rest on the counter. Walking back to the lounge, she sits next to Yukari.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Now, is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why are you here?"

"To welcome you, of course! Well, I do have other business here with Mitsuru, but that can wait til later."

"Uhh…who else lives here? People have mentioned there is someone else living in the dorm, but I haven't seen them…"

"Yes, there is another third year, a young man named Akihiko Sanada."

"A guy? Wait, this is a co-ed dorm?"

"Yes it is. Where you not informed earlier?" Michi shook her head.

"Is there a problem with living in a co-ed dorm?"

"No. I just didn't know. Uhh…there is something else I want to ask. The other night, I saw…"

"You saw something strange?" Ikutsuki questions. Yukari looks uneasy.

"You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it." Michi feels uneasy now. Something seems wrong.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I'm good." For now. Michi gets up.

"Well, I guess I better start on that curry. It's starting to get late. Uhh…Mr. Chairman, if you want some, I'd gladly make enough for you as well."

"No, no. Mitsuru and I have business to discuss. But that was very 'curry'dious of you." Ikutsuki laughs. Michi isn't sure what to make of his pun. Yukari groans.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes."

"Do you want any curry, Mitsuru?"

"No, I've already eaten. But it was very kind of you to ask." Mitsuru and Ikutsuki both ascend the stairs, leaving Michi and Yukari in the lounge. Michi heads to the kitchen to start on her curry. Yukari watches. After around half an hour, Michi and Yukari can finally eat.

"Wow, this smells good. Thanks." Yukari says as she begins eating.

"Oh wow, this is good." Yukari continues to eat. Michi looks at her pot.

"Hmm…I made quite a bit. Maybe I should ask Sanada-senpai if he wants some. What's he like?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I don't know. I don't talk to him much."

"Hmm…well, I'll go ask him. I assume the second floor is the boy's floor."

"You'd be correct. His room is the last on the left. His name is on the door."

"Okay." Michi goes to the second floor before stopping in front of Akihiko's room. She hesitates. She doesn't want to bother him. Well, he wouldn't mind her offering food, would he? She knocks.

"Sorry, Mitsuru. I'm busy. Can you come back later?"

"Oh, you're busy. Sorry to bother you." Michi turns to leave before hearing the door open.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Michi turns around. She recognizes the red vest.

"I'm Michi Arisato. I'm new to the dorm. Uhh…I was wondering if you wanted any curry, I made more than enough for Yukari and me, so…"

"Oh. I thought I smelled curry. Well, if you're offering, sure I'll have some." Akihiko follows Michi to the kitchen. Yukari is gone.

"I guess Yukari finished hers already." Michi turns to see Akihiko quickly grabbing some curry and rice, and then returning upstairs, leaving her alone in the kitchen. Michi frowns. Putting the last of the curry in the fridge, which she decides will be good for lunch tomorrow, she heads upstairs. She's exhausted. She manages to get her pyjamas on before collapsing on her bed. She falls asleep almost immediately.


	5. Full Moon 1

Yukari didn't like leaving Michi without telling her, but Mitsuru texted her telling her to come to the fourth floor. It was getting late, already 11:30. She knew what Mitsuru and the Chairman wanted. The large computer screen illuminates the meeting room.

"…yes, I believe she must have the Potential. The time she appeared at the dorm was at the edge of the Dark Hour, though. There have been cases of people waking up just before the Dark Hour disappears, but…" Mitsuru trails off. She turns her attention to the large computer screen, typing in something, and another window pops open. Michi's room. She is asleep in her bed

"She seems to be asleep."

"It doesn't feel right…spying on her like this."

"I know. But, we need to know for sure. The Dark Hour is approaching." Mitsuru returns her attention to the screen.

* * *

In a back alley of Port Island, a group of people are gathered around a radio. The announcer says the time. Midnight. The radio goes out. One of the people looks around. His friends are gone. Coffins in their place. The street lights are out as well. It's quiet. A voice pierces the silence.

"It's coming…"

The boy screams as he holds his head. Black goo oozes out of his eyes and ears and mouth. He cannot stop it. The voice continues.

"It's coming…It's coming…It's coming…It's coming! It's coming!"

The boy is gone. In his place is what looks to be a pile of shadow.

* * *

The computer screen in the meeting room is still active, even though the power is out everywhere else. Michi is still on the screen, asleep.

"It's just as we thought. She must have the potential. She'd be a coffin, otherwise. Or…_they _would come for her by now." Mitsuru says, expression unchanging.

"The Shadows…" Yukari says the words out loud. As if mentally making sure that is what "they" are.

"We should observe her for a few more days." Ikutsuki says.

* * *

Michi knows she is dreaming. This is weird to her. Usually she thinks a dream is real, no matter how crazy and unrealistic it is. But, then again, this is the first time her dream told her she was dreaming. A man with a very long nose is looking at her. Michi is sitting in a chair, in a room that looks like a giant elevator.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room, my dear. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Michi nods, looking around more. There are doors attached to nothing around her. She doesn't understand.

"This place exists between dreams and reality. Between mind and matter. It's been a long time since we've had a guest." Igor waves his hand over the table between them, and the red contract book appears in front of them.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. And thus, you shall be welcome here in The Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask for one thing in return; that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"I don't understand."

"...That is fine, for now." Igor says to her. Well, that helps.

"Please, hold onto this." Michi feels something appear in her hand. Looking down, she sees a blue skeleton key. The key soon disappears, yet it still feels like it's in her hand.

"Until we meet again," and Michi can feel herself waking up. She looks around her room. That was one of the strangest dreams she has ever had, and she's had some pretty strange ones. The clock says 7AM. She gets ready for school. Heading down the stairs, she sees a familiar vest and the person it belongs to sitting at the table near the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sanada-senpai." Akihiko looks up. He has a boxing glove and needle in his hands. It seems he had been stitching up a tear in the glove.

"Oh, good morning. Oh yeah, thank you for the curry. It was good." Akihiko yawns. "My senpai last year weren't kidding when they said third year would be brutal from the get go…" Michi giggles. Ah, so he was studying last night. Michi grabs the leftover curry to use as her lunch from the fridge.

"We should probably both be getting to school. Don't want to be late, now do we?"

"Huh?" Akihiko looks up at the clock in the kitchen. It says 7:45AM. "Shit, I was supposed to be at the school before seven." Akihiko grabs his gloves and bag before quickly walking for the door. Michi follows him.

"Some Captain I am." Akihiko groans before hitting his own forehead lightly with a gloved hand.

"Captain?"

"Oh, I'm Captain of the Boxing team. We were _supposed_ to have practice in the morning, but I forgot. I don't usually sleep in…this is not good." Akihiko sighs. Michi giggles. Akihiko looks uneasy the entire train ride to school. As they reach the school, Akihiko quickly darts towards the sports field; he had mentioned there was a door to the gym there. It is quicker than going through the school.

"Bye, Sanada-senpai! I hope you don't get in too much trouble!" Michi calls to him. He raises his hand in acknowledgement that he heard her before quickly disappearing behind the school. Michi heads for her classroom as the bell rings. As she takes a seat at her desk, she notices people staring at her. And not just the male students like normal. Female students as well. They stop as the teacher comes in, but come lunch, people take notice of her again. When she leaves the classroom, she ends up tripping on _something_. She looks around, but can't see anything she would have tripped over. A girl with a bun is looking rather angrily at her. She doesn't get it.

When school ends, Junpei comes up to her.

"So, I heard people saw you walking to school with Akihiko Sanada. Since when did you know _him_?"

"Huh? Well, we live in the same dorm. But I wouldn't call it walking to school with him. Just going to school at the same time as him. But…why does it matter?" Junpei looks at her in disbelief.

"Uhh…Sanada-senpai just so happens to be the most popular guy in school. Pretty much all the single girls, and a few who aren't, are after him."

"Really? Well, that explains the staring. And being tripped. But this is a little out of hand. So I came to school with him. Why do they care?"

"Well, Sanada-senpai has some pretty…devoted…fans."

"Fangirls? Serious? Is this real life? Or am I suddenly in a high school in one of those dramas house wives watch during lunch?" Michi sighs. Well this day can't get any worse. Though, it seems she spoke too soon. A familiar girl with a bun walks up to her and Junpei.

"So, I heard Sanada-senpai ended up being late for his Boxing practice. Your doing, no doubt."

"Not my fault he slept in and then lost track of time…" Michi determines the best way to handle this is to not put up with it.

"Slept in?" Junpei just has to make this worse.

"Well, that's what he said this morning."

"Whatever. Stay away from him. I bet you think you're so special because you get to live in the same dorm as him. Well, you're not." The girl quickly turns her face from Michi before walking off.

"Well…that went well. I could tell from her expression she was thinking 'Slut!'. At least she didn't say it out loud…" Michi sighs again. She feels a headache coming on. Today cannot get any worse, she decides. She says goodbye to Junpei before heading back to the dorm. She doesn't see Yukari. Michi figures she's probably at Archery practice. She heads for her room, finishing her Classical Literature homework before going to bed early. Before dozing off, she notices the moon. It is full.

* * *

Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki are again in front of the computer screen. Michi is also again the subject on said screen. Her surroundings fade to green. She continues to sleep.

"How is she?" Ikutsuki asks.

"Same as last night." Mitsuru answers.

"Hmm…this is very interesting. Usually those who have just awakened to their Potential are unstable at first. Memory lost…disorientation…but this subject hasn't shown any of the typical symptoms."

"But…it's like we're treating Michi like a guinea pig." Yukari frowns.

"I understand your concern. But, we must gain more members. She is in your year, correct? Would you not feel more comfortable working with someone in the same year as you?"

"Yeah, I guess…but still, she-" Yukari is cut off as a series of beeps ring from the computer.

"Command Room. Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru answers the beeps.

"You're not going to believe this! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…it's chasing me. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost back to the dorm." The transmission cuts out.

"What? Chasing him? And he's bringing it here?" Yukari shouts. Mitsuru grabs a holster from the table and pulls a silver gun from it.

"Mr. Chairman, we must suspend out observation for now. Yukari, prepare for battle." The three of them head downstairs to find the door open. Akihiko is using the doorframe for support. The red of his vest darkens at his side, his hand over the spot. There is a splash of red on his white sleeve.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouts. Akihiko groans as he loses his balance and falls to the ground. He quickly gets back up.

"Senpai!" Yukari can only stare at the smear of blood on the floor where he fell.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised! It will be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around, Akihi-" Mitsuru is cut off as the ground shakes.

"Ahh! What the…! You have got to be kidding me!" Yukari screams, tentatively placing a hand on the gun on her side.

"I told you you'd be surprised." Akihiko grins and then winces.

"Mr. Chairman, please head back to the Command Room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake Arisato up. Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru commands.

"But, what about you two-"

"We will stop it here. Now, Akihiko, you lead it to us, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru smiles, which unnerves Yukari.

"Like I had a choice in that!" Akihiko yells at Mitsuru. He then turns to Yukari. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" Yukari nods and dashes up the stairs.


	6. Full Moon 1 Part 2

Michi has felt earthquakes before. Not a pleasant experience. But this is not an earthquake. Something shakes the dorm from nearby, and she is jolted awake. In her sleep-induced haze, she looks around her room. Everything has a greenish tinge to it, like those scenes in war movies where you see everything from the night vision binoculars. Her mind waking up more, she recognizes the green tinge from the day she came to the dorm. Looking at the window, she can see the moon. It seems to take up all of her vision. Her head hurts. There is another shake, and she forces herself out of her bed. She is about to check to see what just is causing the shaking before she hears quick footsteps and a bang on her door.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" Michi can hear her door unlock, and Yukari bursts into the room, out of breath. She has a bow in her hand, and a quiver of arrows on her back. There is a gun on her leg.

"I don't have time to explain, but we need to get out of here! Now!" Michi would protest to have Yukari tell her exactly what is going on, but she'd have to be fully awake for that. She grabs her shoes, and contemplates looking for her socks or finding her school jacket in case they have to go outside before the ground shakes again.

"Hurry! We need to get downstairs. We can leave through the back door." Yukari grabs Michi's wrist before stopping. "Oh. Right, you wouldn't happen to have some kind of weapon on you?" Michi finds this question odd, but nods and grabs her naginata bag before following Yukari. Unzipping it as they run, she discards the bag on the second floor, and wonders why exactly she needs a weapon. Are they under attack? They reach the ground floor quickly, and Michi follows Yukari to the back door.

"Alright, we should be safe now." Yukari fumbles with a ring of keys, before finding the one she needs to unlock the door in their way. Before she gets a chance to do so, however, a series of beeps comes out of her collar.

"Takeba, do you read me?" Mitsuru's voice replaces the beeps.

"Y-Yes! I can hear you!"

"Be careful! There is more than one Shadow! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"W-What?" A loud bang comes from the other side of the back door. Yukari and Michi back away from it. Yukari gasps.

"We should pull back!" Yukari again grabs Michi's wrist and drags her back up the stairs. When they reach the third floor again, Yukari stops to catch her breathe.

"What are we going to do? They're downstairs. Do we have any choice but to go farther up?" As Yukari finishes her sentence, the ground shakes again. This time they hear what sounds like glass being shattered. They both dash up the next two flights of stairs before ending up at the door to the roof. The door is locked. Yukari grabs her keys again, sorting through them as fast as she can. Again, a loud noise. It sounds like it's coming from the stairs now. Yukari finally manages to unlock the roof door and drags Michi outside. She locks the door behind her.

"Okay, we should be okay-"

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that." Akihiko grins while holding his side. As far as he can tell, he's still bleeding. While the Shadow they fought was no picnic, it was tiny compared the mess Akihiko saw earlier.

"Now, where'd the one with all the arms go?" He scans around, before hearing a cry and the Shadow appears on the wall of the dorm. It's climbing the wall.

"What? It's scaling the wall? Why on Earth would it…" Mitsuru cuts off her own voiced thoughts before calling to Akihiko follow her. They run for the Command Room.

"Mr. Chairman, we need to leave immediately! The shadow is attempting to get into the buil-" Mitsuru is cut off as she looks at the screen. Yukari and Michi are on the screen. Along with the large shadow. It's attacking them.

"There!" Akihiko yells before proceeding to run out of the room. The Chairman stops him.

"Wait."

* * *

They are galaxies away from "okay". The whole building shakes under their feet, and there is a cry. It sounds like a scream, but not a scream Michi has ever heard. And yet is _seems_ familiar. Like it's calling to her. Calling to something _in_ her. Her head hurts. Yukari's head is violently flipping around, looking for the source of the cry. It doesn't take long for the source to be found. In front of them, a circle of blue rises from the edge of the roof. A mask. There is a hand holding it. It motions as if it's looking around, and "spots" Yukari and Michi. More hands. Swords this time. It climbs over the edge of the roof. It has no body. It is simply arms and hands and swords. Yukari pulls the gun from her leg holster and places it to her forehead. Michi looks at her. Why would you place a gun to your head? Why not at the monster?

"Those monsters…we call them Shadows." Yukari explains as she holds the gun to her head. She's hesitating to pull the trigger.

"I can summon mine…no problem." Deep breathes. The Shadow has another idea. Raising all of the swords into the air, it summons a ball of fire from nowhere. The fire surrounds Yukari and Michi. They cannot run. Not like they had anywhere to run to begin with. The Shadow attacks Yukari, knocking the gun from her hand and knocking Yukari against the locked door. The gun slides to Michi's feet. She grabs it, intending to shoot the monster that attacked Yukari, but as she touches the gun, a voice sounds in her head.

"Go on…"

The voice wants her to shoot herself in the head. Ninety-nine point nine percent of her brain screams not to do that. You'll die. But the other point zero one says to do it _or_ you'll die. And for reasons she does not even know herself, she listens to the point one. Placing the gun to her temple, she takes a deep breath. She has no idea what will happen if she does shoot herself. But the Shadow has taken notice of her. She has to do _something_. The voice tells her a word.

"Per…so…na…" She pulls the trigger. She feels a rush of power go from the side of her head to the back and then exit her head. If this is what it feels like to be shot in the head, then why is it so dangerous? Besides the fact your brain is being turned into pudding. But she doesn't think that's happening to her.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I come. I am Orpheus, thine Mistress of Strings-"

The…_thing_…above Michi begins to convulse. Michi's head hurts. More than it has for the last couple of days. A white-hot pain in the back of her head. She grabs her head, and cannot do anything but let out a blood-curdling scream. Orpheus screams as well, the mask of its face splitting open, and a hand coming out of its mouth. Another hand, and it grabs Orpheus' shoulders to pull itself out. Orpheus shatters. What is left in its place is a new…_thing_. Its eyes are black dots and its mouth is like a beak. It wears a cap of coffins and wields a sword. It cries. It sounds like the Shadow. It goes straight after the mass of arms, seemingly determined to slice through them all. The Shadow's mask dissolves into a black liquid, and the thing grabs a still wiggling arm and stuffs it into its "mouth". Black liquid streams from its "teeth" and it's "breathing" hard. It cries into the air. Michi opens her eyes. The thing is gone. The pain is gone. The thing that called itself "Orpheus" looms above her. It disappears, and she feels like something entered the back of her head. Are we done?

* * *

Mitsuru is in shock. She has never seen a Persona that changed into another. All she can do is stare at the computer monitor. Akihiko and Ikutsuki do the same.

"What on Earth was that?" Akihiko yells at the screen, knowing very well no one has an answer. Ikutsuki continues to stare at the screen.

* * *

"Look out!" Yukari's voice snaps Michi back into reality. Or rather, what she _thinks_ is reality. Some of the leftover arms of the Shadow still move, melt, and reform into moving blobs with masks. Michi grabs the "gun" and her naginata. Shooting her self in the head again, Orpheus is summoned and casts a ball of fire at one of the blobs. It stuns it, so she slashes it with her naginata. But there is more than one. The other one hits her in the chest with its arms, knocking her back. She feels her breath leave her as she falls to the ground. But, it will take more than that to stop her, and she manages back onto her feet to summon Orpheus again to hit the blob with its lyre, killing it instantly. There are no blobs left.

"Well…I was wrong. The day _did_ get worse," are the last words Michi manage before she hits the ground. She can hear Yukari screaming if she is okay, and then the world goes black. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki enter the roof after a couple of minutes. Yukari is in shock, and Michi is unconscious. Akihiko ends up having to carry Michi from the roof back to her room (despite the fact he is currently still bleeding from his arm and rib cage). Yukari manages to use her Persona to heal his wounds a bit, but the effect is weak. The Dark Hour ends soon after, and Mitsuru demands he see a doctor at that moment. He could argue that it's _Midnight_, but Mitsuru already has that covered of course. Thus he finds himself in the hospital being told he has three cracked ribs and the muscle of his left arm is damaged, and that it will take at least a month and a half to heal. Great. First he forgets about practice, and now he's essentially benched for a month. Just great. How is he supposed to explain this?

* * *

Michi opens her eyes to find herself in the blue elevator room again. What did the long nosed man call it again…The Velvet Room? Oh right. His name is Igor. And he's sitting right in front of her.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power." It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax." How is she supposed to relax? She was just told that she passed out. Igor continues.

"By the way…I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?"

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you reach to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, you power is still weak…"

"Whaddya mean 'weak'?"

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop you Social Links—your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that." Social Links? Michi wonders if he means friends, but doesn't bother asking.

"Now, I just remembered. There is one other resident of The Velvet Room you must meet. But that will need to be saved for another time. Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then…Farewell."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, this is going to be long. I am aware several other people are doing similar things to this. And yes, I will try to do the entire game. Bear with me. Chapters will probably be in clusters, as when I get writing, I write a lot. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been nine days since Michi summoned her Persona…and subsequently passed out. Akihiko had been banned (by Mitsuru) from attending Boxing practice, so he is bored out of his mind. He's walking around Port Island. It's almost Midnight. He wanted to get away from Mitsuru and her nagging about his injury (it isn't even _that_ bad), and after _promising_ that if a Shadow shows up he will not engage it and call her first, he is allowed to leave.

Again he tries to wrap his brain around what happened to Michi. She managed to summon a Persona without being taught how. That in it self is amazing, but what happened afterwards is the part that gives actual awe to him. Her Persona _shattered_ and became another Persona. Quite a strong Persona in fact. How could such that small girl have more power than Mitsuru, Yukari, himself, and probably Shinji, combined? Then again, she passed out soon after using it, so maybe she isn't that strong. But, she summoned her normal Persona just fine afterwards to defeat the smaller Shadows. This is confusing.

Akihiko had visited Michi at the hospital. Well, he had been forced to stay overnight after obtaining his own injuries (only today was he able to go without the sling on his arm). She just looked like she was sleeping. Strangely enough, he found himself watching her sleep for a while. It was calming. It reminded him of when he was a kid, and watching Miki sleep. Michi's smile is very similar to Miki's…

…He shakes his head. No, Michi isn't Miki. Miki's dead. You don't need to be treating her like your sister. Akihiko puts Michi and his sister out of is mind and continues patrolling. He doubts he'll find a Shadow, but in the back of his mind, he would _love_ it if a Shadow attacked him and he had to fight back. He wouldn't be able to call Mitsuru. No time. He smirks. Mitsuru would yell at him anyway, he knows this. The Dark Hour soon comes, and walking by coffins, he scans around for any Shadows. While he does hope he'll find something, if it's like the Shadow that injured him…

…He hears something. It's coming from a convenience store. Akihiko grabs his Evoker from his holster, and slowly walks inside. All that he can see are transmogrified people, but hears the sound again. Crying? Slowly sneaking up to the edge of a shelf, he peers his head around the side. Sitting against a row of shelves is a boy in a baseball cap. He's wearing a Gekkoukan jacket. He looks around Akihiko's age. Akihiko puts his Evoker back in the holster and walks up to the boy.

"Hey. You okay?" The boy looks up at Akihiko. Seems he _was_ crying.

"W-What's going on? Where is everyone?" The boy seems frantic.

"I'll explain everything later. But, we need to leave; it's not safe to be wandering around right now." Akihiko helps the boy off the ground.

"I'm Akihiko Sana-"

"Yeah, I know. You're Captain of the Boxing Team. I'm Junpei Iori." Akihiko still isn't used to people he's never met knowing who he is.

"Junpei…I think Yukari's mentioned you." Akihiko begins to leave the store, motioning Junpei to follow him. "I'm taking you back to our dorm. After The Dark Hour ends, you can get an explanation."

"'The Dark Hour'? Wait, your dorm? Oh yeah, you live in the same dorm as Kirijo-senpai and Yukari? Oh, and Michi, too? Unless she was moved? But, man, you're lucky. Living in a dorm with only girls."

"Yeah, sure. Lucky." Akihiko doesn't think he's that lucky. They are near Moonlight Bridge now. Akihiko figures if this Junpei guy turns out to have a Persona, and Michi gets better (and actually decides to join), then they can finally explore Tartarus. Akihiko notices that the other set of footsteps stopped. He turns around to find Junpei facing something in front of him. Two red dots shine from the darkness.

"Shit, a Shadow! Run Junpei!" But Junpei doesn't run. Akihiko attempts to grab his Evoker, but his arm gives out in the quick motion. The Shadow begins to take form, and what looks like a walking hand appears. It snaps it's fingers and a block of ice hits Akihiko, knocking him back. While Akihiko wanted a Shadow to turn up, this isn't what he had in mind. Junpei can only stare at the Shadow.

"What the hell is going on? What is that thing?" Junpei falls back in shock. Akihiko manages to grab the Evoker from his holster finally, but the Shadow throws another ice block at him, causing him to lose grip. It slides to Junpei's feet.

"Take that gun, and shoot yourself in the head! Hurry!" Akihiko doesn't even think of how odd what is he saying would sound to Junpei, he's in a hurry. He is, however, praying that Junpei even has a Persona to begin with. Junpei looks at Akihiko in shock. Why the hell would you shoot yourself in the head with a gun? He grabs the gun, and tries firing at the Shadow. All there is a sound like shattering glass. What the hell?

"Goddammit, just shoot yourself!" Akihiko is on his feet again, hand at his side. Damn ribs. The Shadow summons a piece of ice at Junpei, whom manages to dodge it by rolling out of way. Now that he knows for sure that shooting himself in the head will not kill him, he decides to go on with it. He quickly places the gun to his temple before pulling the trigger. There is the glass shattering sound again, but something does _indeed_ feel like it went through his head. Only it doesn't go clean through. It goes to the back of his head.

"I am Hermes, Messenger of Gods and Bringer of Fire. Thou art my other self. I shall grant thee my power."

Junpei could only stare. There is a weird…_thing_…above his head. There are large wings coming out of its feet. The Shadow stops moving towards Junpei. He looks forward at the Shadow, wishing it would just burn. Hermes moves its arms forward and a plume of fire appears in front of the Shadow, and then explodes. The Shadow is killed. Hermes disappears and Junpei feels something in the back of his head. He feels the spot, but there isn't anything there. Akihiko walks up to Junpei and helps him back onto his feet for the second time that night.

"Good job killing the Shadow."

"The what?"

"I said I'd explain when we got to the dorm."

* * *

Junpei learns that the thing he summoned is called a Persona, and the ability is very rare. It makes him feel special, like a superhero from a movie. Junpei is invited to live in the dorm the other Persona users live in, which he jumps on. His dad hasn't been the easiest person to live with since his mom died, and come on. A chance to live in a dorm with Mitsuru and Yukari. Who'd pass that up? He is informed that Michi also possesses the ability to summon a Persona as well, but is currently in the hospital. He does not know why. Akihiko tells Junpei not to say anything about having a Persona. Yukari doesn't know yet. Junpei figures he'll surprise her.


	8. Chapter 8

Michi sees the blue of The Velvet Room fade into white. She's in a bed, in what looks to be a hospital. She sits up, disorientated, and looks around. She's alone in the room. Moving her feet to try to get out of bed she attempts standing, but her legs give out and she falls. She tries to raise herself, but her whole body tingles with the feeling of low circulation. Just how long was she out? Michi can hear footsteps and looks up, seeing Yukari with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she yells at Michi before helping her back onto the bed. Michi attempts to wiggle her toes, and while she can see them move, she can't feel them.

"Thank goodness you're awake. How much sleep did you need? It's been over a week." Michi looks at Yukari in shock. A week?

"Where am I?"

"Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's near the station," Yukari pauses before continuing. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He just said you were exhausted. But you just kept sleeping and sleeping…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I was supposed to protect you…but…your power…it was amazing."

"What'd I do?" Michi looks at her, confused. All she can remember is going to bed the "night" before.

"The power you used…we call it 'Persona'. And those creatures you defeated are Shadows—our enemy." With Yukari's words, Michi's memories hit her like a truck. The weird arm creature-Shadow, and Igor's words in The Velvet Room. It's all so confusing.

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Yukari pauses. "I, uh…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorta like you."

"Hmm?"

"My dad died in an accident when I was little. My mom and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. You're all alone too, right?" Michi looks at her toes. "To be honest, I already know about your past. Kirijo-senpai let us look at your transcript. But…it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know mine. It was back in '99…there was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but no one really knows what happened. This is why I came to Port Island. I want to know the truth. And, well, I got the Persona ability in the process somehow. That's why I was there when this happened to you. Though, I panicked and wasn't much help. That was my first time fighting Shadows as well. I'm sorry…you wouldn't be in this state if I wasn't so useless…"

"It's okay. I was scared too. I mean, a giant monster made of arms comes out of nowhere and I shot myself in the head. I'm surprised I did anything at all."

"Yeah. It is pretty weird…and here I'm telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from Michi…as soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth.' So…thanks for listening."

"No problem. It feels really good when you tell someone these kinda things. Sorry about your dad, though."

"Heh, yeah. Though, I guess I'm lucky that I still have some kind of family. You don't have anyone…sorry."

"I told you 'no problem', right? Now…I want out of here. I hate hospitals."

"Oh, right. I'll go get the doctor so we can make sure you can leave." Yukari disappears from the room before coming back several minutes with a man in a white coat. He checks Michi before saying she's healthy and can leave. He tells her to take it easy for a while, as it's not normal for a healthy person to collapse like this. Michi nods, while in the back of her head thinks that what happened to her is "not normal". Yukari says she'll take Michi back to the dorm after she gets dressed and leave for the lobby of the hospital. Michi's still in her pyjamas from the night she passed out. There is a bloodstain on her side, but she is undamaged. How'd that get there? Her school uniform is on the table next to the bed. She changes into that before meeting Yukari. Michi is unsteady on her feet, but manages to wobble her way to the train station and the dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko are in the lounge. They look up when Michi and Yukari enter.

"Ah, so you're awake. We were all worried about you when you didn't wake up after the second day. You are okay now, I trust?" Mitsuru says. Michi nods, and wobbles her way to the nearest chair.

"You sure you're okay?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah. My legs just feel…unused. I'll be fine in a bit, I'm sure," Michi says as she moves her legs up and down. They still feel asleep.

"You sure shocked us. Your Persona…how did you do that? The amount of power you have is insane. Then again, if you're going to pass out every time you summon your Persona-"

"Akihiko! This isn't the time to be talking about this. Arisato, I believe it would be best if you rested until tomorrow. You will be expected to attend school tomorrow I hope you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I missed eight days of school. So much I missed…" Michi looks at Yukari with a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I made extra notes of everything for you-" Yukari is cut off as Michi hugs her.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do if I let my grades slip…"

"Well, it's good to know you take your grades that seriously. Now, you best go back to your room to rest." Mitsuru chuckles at Michi. Michi nods and leaves for the third floor. Yukari gives her the extra notes, which Michi takes back to her room to read over before falling asleep at her desk.

When Michi wakes up, she regrets not sleeping in her bed. Her back is stiff. At least her legs aren't asleep. After a couple stretches, she hears a snap, and her back moves correctly again. She gets ready for school, and knocks on Yukari's door to see if she's ready. Yukari says she's running a bit behind and tells her to go on without her. Once getting to school, she spots Junpei and runs to him.

"Morning!" Michi says cheerfully to him.

"Oh wow. Long time no see. What happened to you? I thought one of Sanada-senpai's fangirls poisoned your lunch or something. You looked kinda tired the day before you started missing school…"

"Oh, it was nothing like that. I, uh, passed out."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm all better now. Promise," Michi laughs. "Didja worry about me?"

"Well, duh. It's not normal for someone to be out of school for over a week."

"Well…things haven't exactly been 'normal' since I came here…" Michi shakes her head. "Enough about that. What did I miss? I already have notes from Yukari."

"Yukari gave you notes? She never gives me notes when I ask…" Junpei sighs. "Well, school's been borin' as usual. Well, someone did break a microwave. The whole first floor still smells like smoke a bit…"

"You didn't have something to do with that, did you Junpei-san?"

"What? Of course not! And hey! Don't be so formal with me. We're friends, right?"

"Very well," Michi says as she turns around. She spots Yukari running towards them.

"Sup, Yuka-tan. You guys live in the same dorm, and yet you came separately today. You afraid weird rumours will start?"

"What? No. I was just running a little late today. Anyway, I need to talk to Michi. So, bye!"

"What? Uhg, girls. Well, see you guys later." Junpei leaves.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. Anyway, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you tonight. So, come to the 4th floor after school today, okay? Don't forget."

"About what?"

"I think you can guess," Yukari says before leaving for the school doors. Michi thinks for a second, and guesses it probably has to do with Personae and Shadows and whatever else was happening. The warning bell rings, so Michi heads for the school. The day seems to go on forever before the final bell rings. Michi grabs her stuff, says goodbye to Junpei, and heads for the station and the dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Michi returns to the dorm to find the lounge area empty. Everyone must be upstairs, she figures, and quickly makes her way to the fourth floor. Entering the only door upstairs, she finds Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki.

"Oh, there you are!" Yukari says as Michi walks into the room.

"I hope you guys weren't waiting too long."

"No, no. I'm glad to see you are okay," Ikutsuki says with a smile. "The reason I asked you here is I need to talk to you. Please have a seat." Michi sits next to Yukari.

"Oh, before I go on, I believe I have mentioned him, but this is Akihiko Sanada."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko smirks. Michi suppresses a giggle.

"I've already met Sanada-senpai."

"Ah, I see," Ikutsuki pauses before continuing. "Okay, let me start off by asking you this: Would you believe me if I said a day consisted of more than 24 hours?" Michi raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Michi has a confused look on her face. Mitsuru chuckles.

"I'm not surprised by your reaction. However, you've already experienced this truth. Do you remember the night you first came to the dorm? You had to have noticed the signs. The streetlights were out…nothing was working…there were coffins everywhere. Didn't it feel like you were in a different time and place all together? That is the Dark Hour—a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"I…I don't get it."

"I know how you feel. Who would believe a story like this? But, the Dark Hour occurs each night, right at midnight. It will happen tonight, and every night to come."

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all asleep in their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour interesting." Akihiko is grinning. "You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko! Why are you always like this? You're still injured from the other day!" Mitsuru sighs, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Ikutsuki returns his attention to Michi. "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to the extermination of Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I am the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its pray; the victim becomes a living corpse," Mitsuru says with a straight face. "They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"And how do you go about fighting Shadows?" Michi asks.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"—the power you used on that night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

"I see…so, where do I fit into all of this?" Michi asks. Mitsuru gets up and opens the briefcase on the table in-between the couches in the room. She pulls out a silver gun, like the one Yukari had and Michi had used to shoot herself.

"We'd like you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength." Michi places her finger to her chin in thought before speaking up.

"You know, everything that you are saying sounds like something out a video game. We all have special powers to defeat monsters that endanger the general public. I could probably just laugh at you all because it seems like you don't realize how ridiculous this sounds, but…then I'd been laughing at myself. So, yeah. I'll join you guys." Yukari sighs at Michi's answer.

"I was afraid you'd say no. Welcome aboard!"

"Welcome to the team. I'm sure you'll be a lot of help," Akihiko says. Mitsuru places the gun—Evoker and a holster for it in Michi's hands.

"This will be yours now. I suggest leaving it in your room while not using it. While it cannot be used to harm someone, it looks real enough." Mitsuru smiles.

"I'm glad you accepted our offer. Now, about your room assignment…why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end," Ikutsuki laughs.

"Holdup? But, wasn't that—oh never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." Yukari sighs. Michi giggles, but stops when she hears glass shatter. She looks around for the source, but can't find anything. The others look at her with "what's wrong" written on their faces, so she assumes they didn't hear it. Michi shrugs it off.

The rest of the evening is dedicated to Akihiko and Mitsuru informing Michi about how missions will go. Most nights they will not have to leave the dorm, as Mitsuru will use her scanning abilities to search for Shadows. If one is found, then they will be called to take care of it. On nights that Mitsuru is busy or tired, they will have to go on patrol during the Dark Hour. Akihiko is in charge of that. He says that after they get a feel for hunting Shadows, they will take turns. Michi does a lot of nodding before yawning when her body and mind can't take being awake any longer. She is dismissed at this point, saying that tomorrow will have more opportunities to learn. She wonders what they mean by that, but heads back to her room to think over what has happened.

Back at her room, her thoughts keep her awake. This is all too much to take in at once. So, there is a 13th hour and weird monsters come out to eat people's brains? What. Shifting in her bed, Michi tries as hard as possible to get to sleep. She doesn't like being left with her thoughts for too long. It makes her feel like she's going insane. She shuts her eyes to try to fall asleep.

"The people you are living with seem nice."

Michi's eyes snap open. This again. In her head she asks "Who's there?" but gets no answer. Of course she wouldn't get an answer. It's her mind. But…this isn't the first time she's heard this voice. The voice that is always commenting on positive or interesting things that have happened to her if she thinks about them long enough. Shutting her eyes, she attempts to fall asleep again.

"Hi, how are you?"

This time, the voice doesn't come from her head. She opens her eyes to see the boy from the night she came to the dorm sitting at the edge of it. He's smiling at her. Michi sits up in her bed.

"How'd you get in my room?" The boy giggles and his smile gets bigger.

"I'm always with you…" His smile falters for a second before returning and continues. "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The end?"

"The end of everything. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is."

"If you don't know what it is, how do you know it's coming?"

"I just do." This boy is very vague. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power! And an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. But where did this power come from? Hmm…I feel I should know this." The boy frowns. He fades from the bed, and is now standing at the foot of Michi's bed.

"You remember when we first met? I expect you to honour your commitment. I'll be watching you…even if you forget about me. Okay, see you later." The boy giggles again before fading. The hell was that? Michi lies back down and closes her eyes to try to forget everything, which seems to work this time as she quickly dozes off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize I could put these together into longer chapters, but I like everything being in small bites. It's not like it changes the length of the story. This will be long. I'm through the first two weeks of the game, and 10 days of that are Michi asleep. Yeah...well bye~


	10. Chapter 10

Michi and Yukari are in their homeroom during lunch. Junpei has run off to get more soba bread. Their conversation is interrupted when Mitsuru comes into their classroom.

"Can I have a minute?"

"Uhh…sure?" Michi looks at Mitsuru. You don't refuse Mitsuru Kirijo a minute of your time. Besides, it's probably important.

"Come to the upstairs lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you then." And Mitsuru promptly leaves.

"Well that was fast," Michi says, still looking at the spot Mitsuru had been standing.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us."

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility between you and Kirijo-senpai?" Michi and Yukari turn around to see Junpei had returned with three fried soba bread. He gives one to Michi and Yukari before sitting back at his desk. Yukari takes a bite into her bread, swallows and then talks again.

"Well…it's not that I don't like her…she's just…oh never mind. It doesn't matter what I think of her anyway," Yukari says with an annoyed look on her face, taking bigger bites of the bread. She quickly finishes it.

"Did something happen between you and Kirijo-senpai?" Junpei asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just shut up, Junpei," Yukari says before burying her face in her arms, lying on her desk. "I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna end up falling asleep in class at this rate. I hope not. I don't want to be on the same level as Junpei."

"Hey!"

After school ends, Yukari and Michi walk past the strip mall on the way back to the dorm. Yukari comments that the sweet shop here is very good. Michi says that they'll have to go there sometime, then. Yukari says that would be fun, but then her face turns into a frustrated look.

"Why does Junpei have to butt into things like this? Uhg. Hey, don't say anything about earlier. It's not that I don't like Kirijo-senpai, it's just…she's not the easiest person to get along with."

"I could guess. I mean, she's the only child of the current head of the Kirijo Group, right?" Yukari nods. "So, she's not normal. Then again, no one in our dorm would be considered "normal"…but that might just be to me. But, I'm sure she has her own set of life problems."

"Way to make me feel bad."

"Sorry. Well, Kirijo-senpai doesn't seem like she's stuck up or anything, so everything should be fine…right?"

"Yeah…you're right. But still, I'm annoyed with Junpei sticking his nose into this. And he has to say everything the most perverted way possible. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

"I think he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, well last year he got caught trying to peak into the girl's change room twice. There wasn't a third time, supposedly because Mr. Edoka would have tried to get him expelled…"

"Seriously? Oh dear."

"Yeah. Hey, we better get back to the dorm…I guess Kirijo-senpai is waiting for us…" Yukari says as they walk back to the dorm. Upon returning to the dorm, while there is no one in the lounge area, there are noises coming from the stairwell.

"Oh wow, Senpai. How'd ya lift that so easily? It's frickin' heavy."

"Is it?" Yukari and Michi climb the stairs to the second floor to find Akihiko and Junpei near one of the empty rooms. There is a large suitcase next to them.

"Oh, you're back. There is someone I want to introduce to you." Akihiko turns to Junpei. "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here starting today."

"What?" Yukari yells. "He's staying here?"

"I found him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it. I told him about us, and he decided to join."

"He has the potential? Seriously?" Yukari sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Senpai found me at a convenience store crying like a baby surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but Senpai told me I kicked ass with my Persona, so yeah. When I heard there was a whole group of people who can use this Persona thing, I was pretty shocked. But, it's cool. Wouldn't want to be the only person with this power. Would get lonely, ya know?" Junpei grins. Michi raises her hand like in school before speaking.

"Can we make it a rule that Junpei isn't allowed on the third floor unless it's to get to the fourth?"

"Why?" Akihiko asks.

"Well, Yukari was telling me about how he got caught trying to peak in the girl's change room, and-"

"You told her about that?" Junpei says to Yukari with a shocked face. "Way to ruin my reputation to the new girl."

"It's not like she's interested in you."

"But still!"

"Well, guys aren't allowed in the room area of the third floor, anyway. Well, not unless we have a good reason." Akihiko breaking this conversation.

"And what would a good reason be?" Junpei asks, grinning still.

"I dunno. I've never had one. Enough about this, Mitsuru wants us to go to the Command Room." The three second years follow their Senpai to the fourth floor and the Command Room. Mitsuru is sitting in front of the computer. Ikutsuki is sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ah, you're all here. Very well, I'd like all of your undivided attention," Ikutsuki says. Junpei, Michi, and Yukari take their seats on the couches. Akihiko stands next to Mitsuru.

"Now, for the longest time, the only Persona-users we've had were Mitsuru and Akihiko. But recently that number jumped to five. And thus, starting at Midnight tonight, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei asks.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asks.

"I'm not surprised. It only appears during the Dark Hour and Junpei just awoke to his potential," Ikutsuki says.

"Hmm? The Dark Hour?"

"Were you listening at all when I explained this to you?" Akihiko sighs. "Anyway, Tartarus is just like the Shadows with it only appearing during the Dark Hour. And it's the perfect place for us to train. It's like the Shadows' nest."

"Whoa. Their nest, huh?"

"But, Senpai…what about your injury?" Yukari asks, and uneasy look on her face.

"Since Akihiko is still injured, he'll only come as far as the entrance," Mitsuru says.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me…" Akihiko's expression is reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

"Do you want to go to Tartarus that badly, Senpai? I mean…Shadow nest. Doesn't sound like the most fun of places." Michi says.

"I want to train. I'm tired of sitting around."

"And you will get to train. _After_ your injuries are healed. Honestly, Akihiko…" Mitsuru rolls her eyes at Akihiko. Michi doesn't know what to make of this. Does Akihiko like fighting to the extent that he would do so while injured? Well, with Mitsuru here, that's unlikely to happen, so she guesses it doesn't matter.

"Relax! I got your backs!" Junpei says eagerly. Yukari looks uneasy again.

"I don't know about this…"

"Now, it's getting near the Dark Hour, so we best make hast," Mitsuru says. She turns to Ikutsuki. "What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I will stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona."

They are told to grab the weapons they have and follow Mitsuru. Taking the train with weaponry is a very surreal experience indeed. They continue to follow Mitsuru, and she and Akihiko stop in front of the school gate. Mitsuru takes a key out of the bag she is carrying and unlocks the school gate.

"Why are we at the school?" Michi asks. Akihiko takes out his cell phone, and holds in front of the second years. It's on the clock function, and is counting down the seconds. It turns off exactly as it would have hit 12:00:00. Michi and Junpei stare in awe as the school begins to twist into an entirely different form. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari wear normal expressions. The school rises up into the air before it's towering above them. Michi strains her eyes to try to see how far it goes up, but she can't see the top.

"This is Tartarus. The labyrinth that reveals itself every Dark Hour." Mitsuru explains.

"Labyrinth? What?" Michi says as she continues to stare at the school now tower.

"What are you talking about? What happened to our school?" Junpei questions with a shocked look on his face.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru continues to explain.

"So…this is a Shadow nest, then?" Michi asks.

"Why the hell did the school turn into a tower?" Junpei asks. Mitsuru avoids eye contact. "You don't know, huh?"

"No." Mitsuru says.

"I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari says. Akihiko is smirking again.

"Maybe we can find out now. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek. This will be the first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? I'm sure we can find some clue to why this tower exists."

"Perhaps we should have left Akihiko with the Chairman…" Mitsuru sighs. Akihiko frowns again, and the five of them enter the gate of the tower. Entering the large gate, they enter the first floor of Tartarus. There is what looks like a large clock with stairs going up to an opening in the front of the clock.

"Whoa. It's just as cool on the inside," Junpei says, looking around.

"It's kinda creepy, though…" Yukari says.

"This is just the entrance. The labyrinth is beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru says, staring at the giant clock.

"First, we need you guys to get a feel for this place. So, you will be exploring the next floor of Tartarus," Akihiko explains.

"What? By ourselves?" Yukari asks.

"We're not asking you to go very far. And I will feed information to you from here." Mitsuru says, pulling what looks like a radio out of her bag. While she sets this up, Akihiko turns to the group of Second years.

"We're also going to need to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions while in the tower."

"For real? One of us gets to be leader? Oh! Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Junpei says, grinning like an idiot. Akihiko side eyes him, before turning to Michi who has spaced out staring at the clock.

"Michi, you're in charge." That gets Michi's attention. She turns to him with an asking look on her face. Junpei has a similar one.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Yeah, why her? She's a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm the only guy in the group, and the guy has to protect the girls, right?"

"Well, Michi has fought them before," Yukari says.

"I have, too! Right, Senpai."

"Yeah, I know. But you barely remember it. And so you know, Michi defeated the Shadow that messed up my ribs. Along with two more afterwards."

"Seriously?"

"I don't really get how I defeated the one with all the arms. Thanatos did most of the work…" Since when did she know the name of the Persona she summoned? Just the word coming out her mouth shocks her.

"Thanatos?"

"The really powerful Persona that came out of Orpheus…that's its name. I think…"

"Anyway, Michi at least did very well on the other two Shadows that attacked the building, and this is why she will be in charge. There is another reason, though." Akihiko takes out his Evoker and places it to his head. "Can you two summon your Persona without problem in the middle of battle like she can?"

"Of course I can! You saw it!"

"Yeah, after I told you to."

"I think I can manage it," Yukari says uneasily.

"These are Shadows we're talking about. If you can't summon your Persona, you're screwed."

"I know, Senpai…" Yukari says. Michi is in deep thought over when she learned the name of her "second" Persona, and barely hears what Akihiko says next.

"Are you ready to go in, Michi?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm ready."

"You better focus in Tartarus. Or I may have to give the leadership position to someone else."

"Yeah! I got it! I was just thinking about something. But, I'm good now! Promise!"

"That's the spirit!" Akihiko smiles as he says this, and leads the three of them to the stairs. As Michi takes a step, she notices something blue out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she notices a blue door. Feeling something in her hand, she looks down. The blue skeleton key.

"Hey, Michi. What are you doing?" Someone says, but Michi puts the key into the door and opens it. She is again in the Velvet Room.

"I've been waiting for you," Igor says to her. She is again sitting on a chair in front of a round table.

"The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you are about to venture into…how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"My power?"

"Your power is unique. It is like the number zero. It is empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to summon multiple Personae as needed. Hmm…just how did you come to have this power…I wonder?" She is reminded of the strange boy in her room.

"When you defeat your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp…but, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind." Michi nods before Igor continues.

"My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll then tell you about my true role…the manner in which I can best assist you." Igor emphasises the last three words. "Ah, but before I forget: Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room? Tell me. When you think of this person, what do you see?"

"Uhh…a bellboy, to be honest."

"I see…then let's bring him out for a proper introduction." From one of the door that leads to nowhere, a person comes out. How did they do that? It's a man with very white hair. Michi didn't think she'd see someone with lighter hair than Akihiko. He's wearing a blue bellboy outfit. He walks up beside Igor, and then turns to Michi.

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo. It is a pleasure to meet you." His voice is calming and deep. Where the hell did Igor find this man?

"My assistant will aid you as well."

"Yes, as of currently, I am in charge of keeping track of your Social Links. Would you like to know your current state of Links?"

"Uhh…sure?"

"Very well. Currently, you have one Social Link. It is a faint bond, shared among many people. The Arcana is of The Fool, as is your own."

"Okay…what does this mean?"

"When you use a Persona of The Fool Arcana, its abilities will be amplified. As your Social Links get stronger, so will your Personae."

"Okay…and how do I make a Social Link stronger, then?"

"A Social Link is a bond of the Heart. I believe it is something humans call 'friendship'." Humans? Is he not human?

"So…how do I know when I have a social link, then? Does it work with anyone I become friends with?"

"When you begin a Social Link, I believe it will be signalled by the sound of your Personae shifting. It sounds similar to glass shattering. All of your Social Links will have an Arcana correspond to them, but you cannot have multiple Social Links to an Arcana. So, while you may be 'friends' with many people, only some of them will have an Arcana."

"Oh! So that's what that was. So, then I formed a Social Link with the other SEES members?"

"I do not know. All I know is that you have formed a Social Link. Please take care to watch your Links. Having them end will limit your powers considerably."

"I'll keep that in mind," Michi says, trying to think over what has been told to her. What the hell is going on? Igor speaks again.

"Now then. Until we meet again…Farewell."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Michi! You there?" Michi comes back to the real world to find Junpei waving his hand in front of her face. She blinks several times before looking around.

"Dude, you looked like a zombie."

"Are you okay?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just went inside this door an-"

"Door? What door? You didn't go anywhere," Junpei says, with a look that says he thinks she's crazy. Yukari has a similar one. It seems they can't see the door. Michi figures it has to do with her having that contract, and pushes it out of her mind.

"You're supposed to be our leader, and you're spacing out! But don't worry, I got your back I if you can't take it."

"I said I'm fine. No more spacing out, promise."

"Oooookay then."

Michi, Junpei, and Yukari ascend the steps to the door of the clock. Mitsuru seems to have finished setting up her equipment, and motions for them to enter. They enter the door, and everything seems to go black. Their eyes adjusting, they see that they are within a maze. Michi turns around, and sees the door is gone.

"Well…that's not good. How are we supposed to get out?"

"Huh?" Yukari questions, and turns around, seeing no door. Junpei does the same.

"Don't worry. There are transport points you can use to get out," Mitsuru's voice says out of nowhere. The three second years jump at the voice.

"Is that you Senpai?" Junpei asks.

"I will be providing audio back-up from here."

"Wait…you can see us?" Michi asks.

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. Thus outside assistance is imperative."

"Well, _that_ makes me feel better," Yukari says, another uneasy look on her face.

"Now, there are Shadows around the corner. They shouldn't be too tough, but please proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Right!" Both Michi and Junpei say.

"Got it," Yukari says. Michi can hear Yukari whisper to her self, "Why is she always like that…?", and decides to pretend she didn't hear anything. Well, they better start exploring Tartarus, so Michi motions for Junpei and Yukari to follow her. Mitsuru said there is a Shadow around the corner, so Michi slowly makes her way around it. There is a black blob in front of her. She runs up to it and whacks it with her Naginata. The Shadow seizes up, and she thinks she's killed it.

"Be careful! The Shadow is taking form!" Taking form? Michi is about to question what Mitsuru is saying when the Shadow splits in two and masks ooze out from the masses. Junpei and Yukari join Michi to take out the Shadows.

"There are two ways to attack Shadows. With your weapons and with your Persona. Persona will consume either your Stamina or Energy, so you best watch yourself when using them. These Shadows shouldn't get you much trouble so have at them." Mitsuru stops talking, and Michi summons Orpheus who blasts the Shadow with fire. The first Shadow is stunned.

"Oh! Your Persona uses fire, too? Well, I can do other things!" Junpei yells before summoning Hermes and attacks the Shadow. Hermes makes a blade with its winged feet and the stunned Shadow is killed.

"Oi! _I_ stunned it! Let me attack again!"

"Well, you snooze you lose!"

"_Pay attention!"_ Mitsuru's voice commands from nowhere. Yukari summons Io and a strong gust of wind cuts down the Shadow. It is stunned, and Yukari fires an arrow at it, which kills it.

"Way to go, Yukari! You killed it!"

"Well, you two were too busy arguing, so what else was I supposed to do."

"Sorry. I'll try to be a better leader. Now, off to the next Shadow!"

"Before you go to the next Shadow, I need to tell you something. With my Persona's ability I can scan enemies. I can then tell you the weaknesses and strengths to specific Shadows. Most fall under specific classes, so scanning enemies will help you to win battles more efficiently. Scanning takes a couple minutes, but once an enemy has been scanned, I can tell you instantly. It would be best if you tell me to scan Shadows as often as possible. As you make have already noticed, hitting a Shadow with its weakness stuns it, which makes it easier to attack. If you stun all of the Shadows, then you can take them out all at once." Mitsuru's voice stops, and the party continue onward through Tartarus. Michi spots another Shadow and hits it. It takes form into what look like floating heads.

"Okay, Mitsuru! You can scan these!"

"Very well. Give me a minute."

"'Kay!" Michi yells before summoning Orpheus to blast with fire. The Shadow barely seems to notice it.

"Is that all you can do?" Junpei says with a smirk on his face, and summons Hermes to cast fire on it as well. The result is similar.

"Is that all _you_ can do?" Michi says. Mitsuru's voice comes in.

"Fire based skills are not effective on these Shadows. They are weak to Ice and Wind based skills, though."

"Okay! Yukari, you have Wind skills, so they are all yours!" Yukari nods and summons Io. Wind again attacks the enemies. She hits one, but when attacking the other, she misses. The one that isn't stunned hits Junpei. He doubles over in pain. The other Shadow is not stunned anymore. Michi hits the one that had been stunned with her naginata and kills it. Yukari then summons Io to hit the other with Wind, which stuns it. As the Shadow is the last one, Yukari fires an arrow and Michi slashes it with her naginata, which kills it instantly. Junpei couldn't help, as he is too busy trying to regain the ability to breathe. Yukari sighs, and summons Io to heal Junpei. He gets up, and grabs the sword he is carrying around Tartarus. Which reminds Michi of something.

"Hey Junpei! Why are you using a sword? I mean, I'm trained in Naginatajutsu, and Yukari is in Archery Club, so our weapons make sense, but I don't think you're in kendo…"

"Oh, Sanada-senpai said I needed a weapon for Tartarus, so of course I wanted a sword. Heroes wield swords, man. Not spears."

"It's not a spear. It's a naginata. Which is pretty much a sword with farther reach. Much more useful."

"Whatever, man. I have a pretty good swing from Baseball, so a sword should be good."

"You're on the Baseball team?"

"Well, no…not anymore at leas-"

"Can you guys talk about this later? We're kinda busy," Yukari interrupts the two. The both nod and are about to continue before Michi stops in her tracks. There are cards in front of her face. Confused, she touches them, and they turn over. There is one with what looks like a fairy on it. They turn over again and being to mix around. They stop. Michi manages to follow the one with the fairy on it, and touches it. The cards disappear and the fairy is in front of her.

"Oi! What do you want? Oh, a human! I haven't seen a human in a while."

"Whoa! A fairy!"

"I'm not a fairy! I'm a pixie. I expect you to call me that!" The pixie crosses her arms in anger, before looking at Michi again. "Oooooooooh! You have a Wild Card soul! No wonder I got called out."

"Wild Card soul?"

"Sheesh, don't ya humans know anything? Okay, a Wild Card soul means you were basically born with the ability to hold a bunch of Persona. Your soul summons us from our own dimension in the form of cards. If you catch us, you can use us for battle! Or whatever humans use Persona for. If you aren't powerful enough, though, they won't listen to you and will disappear. Then you gotta find them again. Sucks, I know. Hmmm...you aren't that powerful, but I'll listen to ya. You should get more powerful, or you won't be able to hold many Persona." The pixie smiles and then disappears. Michi hears shattering glass, and knows that Pixie is now in her mind with Orpheus.

"Michi, what are you doing? You said something about a fairy?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's keep moving!" Michi figures they probably couldn't see the pixie anyway. Seems there are a lot of things that only she can see. The next Shadow is easily taken care of, it is weak to Fire this time. Though, there are several of them this time, and when Michi misses one, it attacks Yukari. Once they finish up the battle, Yukari is about to heal herself when Michi stops her.

"Don't worry, I got this," Michi says while bringing her Evoker to her head. She summons Pixie and heals Yukari's wound.

"Huh? That's not Orpheus..."

"Oh, yeah...I can apparently use more than one Persona. I...I guess I found Pixie."

"You found a Persona?"

"It's complicated."

"Okay then," Yukari says. Junpei grumbles something that Michi doesn't catch, and they head to the next Shadow. More Shadows that are weak to Yukari. Michi lets Yukari weaken them, and then they all attack them. More cards. A different Persona this time. Michi catches it. It enters her mind without resistance, unlike Pixie. Apsaras. Mentally checking over her new Persona, it seems to have Ice skills. This is good, as the party only has Fire and Wind based skills. Michi uses it on the next set of Shadows, as they are weak to Ice.

"Another one?"

"Yeah...I think there are a lot of them."

"Well, aren't you special," Yukari says.

"Well, I figure it will be useful." Great. Now she's annoying her party members with her abilities. Well, she's not going to pretend that she doesn't have her new Personae; they _are_ useful! She decides to ignore Yukari for now and continue through Tartarus. Eventually, they kill a Shadow, and Mitsuru's voice comes in.

"Hmm...that's odd. There are usually more Shadows on the prowl...no matter; I think it would be best to return now. You've all gained valuable battle experience. Michi, it would be best to split up the party to search for the Access Point, which will bring you back to the main floor. You don't have to worry about Shadows, there are none left on this floor."

"Okay!" Michi turns to her party. "Well, you heard her. Let's find that access point." The three of them separate and wander around looking for the Access Point. Michi has no idea what it looks like, but she figures she'll know it when she sees it. Searching around one corridor comes up fruitless, but on their communicator, Junpei's voice comes in.

"I found the Access Point. Or, at least I think it is."

"Yes, Junpei. That is the Access Point. Michi, Yukari, please come to Junpei's location." Michi follows Mitsuru's instructions and finds Junpei next to a strange machine-like thing giving off a green glow. Yukari shows up in another minute.

"Okay. Step onto the Access Point, and it will bring you back to the first floor."

"Really?" Michi says, not sure about what this is. But, she steps anyway, and after a flash of light, she finds herself at the front entrance. She is next to a larger machine. Oh yeah, that was there when they came. She had no idea what it was for at the time, so she just ignored it. Junpei and Yukari materialize soon after.

"Whoa! It's like we teleported!"

"Sheesh, you're such a kid, Junpei. But, am I ever tired. Can we go back to the dorm? I feel like I'm going to go to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty beat, too," Junpei says while yawning. Michi is pretty tired as well.

"The Dark Hour makes you tire faster. I guess our bodies weren't meant for The Dark Hour. But, don't worry, you'll get used to it," Akihiko explains. He turns to Michi. "I'm amazed, though. Mitsuru said that you gained new Personae, and can change them in battle? That will be useful." Michi tries to pay attention to what Akihiko is saying to her, but her mind is currently attempting to shut down.

"Can we talk about this later? I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing up."

"Very well, we will return to the dorm. The Dark Hour should be over soon, anyway, so we best leave Tartarus," Mitsuru says before the five of them leave the tower and walk for the train station. About half way to the train station, The Dark Hour ends, and they are able to take the train back to the dorm. The three second years head for their rooms as soon as they return. Michi doesn't even bother taking off her school uniform as she hits her bed, instantly falling asleep. In her dreams, Orpheus is playing its lyre as Apsaras dances around. Pixie sits next to Orpheus, watching the nymph dance.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I think my chapters are starting to get longer...hmm. Anyway I will try to update this more, but it's gonna be "I'll update when I actually have chapters to update with." And I'm still trying to work out how to fit in all of the social links without making everything super long.

Well, til next time. I'm not doing that "I don't own P3P" thing, btw, since this site is for fan fiction. Which means no one owns anything except characters they create themselves. So yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

Michi jolts awake when she unconsciously rolls out of her bed. Looking at her clock, it's early. Yawning, she grabs one of her spare uniforms from her closet and heads for the washrooms. Yukari is already in a shower. Michi says morning before entering a shower herself.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Michi says, yawning again half way through her statement.

"Morning practice again. There is a competition coming up in a couple of weeks, and we want to be ready. Wish I could just skip practice, but I'm pretty much second in command, so I kinda have to go." Yukari yawns and then turns her shower off. Michi finishes soon after her.

"Well, at least we get this bathroom to ourselves when there are only three girls living in this dorm," Michi says, drying herself off.

"It's pretty much only us two who will be using this bathroom. Mitsuru has her own in her room."

"Really? Figures." They are both dressed at this point and head downstairs. Michi says she's going to eat breakfast and then maybe watch TV on the one in the lounge. Yukari voices that she wishes she had time for breakfast but practice is always early in the morning before the wind picks up. She waves goodbye and then leaves. Michi heads for the kitchen, waves 'good morning' to Akihiko whom is already up before pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sitting on the couch in the lounge to watch TV. Junpei stumbles down the stairs in a bit, still half asleep.

"Morning…boy do I wish there wasn't school today," Junpei says, begrudgely making his way to the kitchen for cereal before sitting next to Michi.

"Not thinking of skipping school, are you?" Michi asks.

"Better not. If Mitsuru finds out, you'll regret it," Akihiko comments from the kitchen. He walks out soon after.

"You sound like you know from experience. You don't strike me as a person who would skip school, Sanada-senpai."

"Oh, _I_ didn't skip school, that was…never mind, you wouldn't know him. Anyway, we should head for school soon." Akihiko starts for the door. "Oh, and you guys don't have to be so formal. Using my given name is fine."

"Okay then, _Akihiko_-senpai." Michi grins. Akihiko shakes his head, but he's smiling as well.

"Dude. We've got plenty of time. Besides, there's a morning assembly anyway. Wish we could skip that," Junpei says, trying to finish the last of his cereal.

"Come on, Junpei. We might as well leave now." Michi grabs Junpei's backpack and drags him to the door, following Akihiko. The three of them take the train and are walking from the train station to the school. Akihiko speaks to Michi.

"Hey, are you alright? I mean, you just transferred here, so you must be confused…"

"Oh, I'm just fine! Yukari has been showing me around."

"And I offered to show you around, but you said no…I know lots of good places around town, honest."

"I thought it was some attempt to ask me out…" Michi smiles nervously. Junpei frowns dramatically before talking again.

"Well, I can still show you around later. Yukari seems to be super busy with Archery, and I've got plenty of free time!" Junpei grins. "Or would you prefer it if Akihiko-senpai showed you around?"

"But Senpai is busy with Boxing, right?" Akihiko nods. Junpei makes an indiscernible face at Michi, and yawns again.

"Man, maybe we should only go to Tartarus on Saturdays or something. I don't know if I can deal with Tartarus and then school. We spend enough time in school as it is, and now we have to wander around it when it turns into a giant tower?"

"You'll get used to it," Akihiko says. They are almost to the school now. Michi remembers her day the first time she walked to school with Akihiko. Well, Junpei is with her this time, so it's not as bad. Maybe those girls won't take it out on her this time. Once they get to the school, the separate to their grade's respective floors and Michi and Junpei head for their classroom. Once inside, a voice grabs their attention.

"Whoa, Junpei. What are you doing at school this early? You usually show up at the last minute." The boy looks at Michi. "Oh…you came with her? Don't tell me you got the new girl as your girlfriend this quick?"

"What? No. I moved into the dorms, same one as her. She dragged me to school with Akihiko-senpai. I would have preferred to fall back asleep on the couch."

"Figures. No way would you get a cute girl like her as your girlfriend." He turns to Michi. "I'm Kenji Tomochika. I've known Junpei here since he transferred. As you may have learned, he's kinda an idiot. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about _me_ hitting on you. You're not my type." Kenji grins. Junpei smirks.

"Yeah, he only goes after women ten years older than him."

"Well, I want women with a little experience." Michi makes a face at Kenji.

"Too much information." Michi shakes her head, attempting to delete what she's just heard from her memory. Kenji speaks up again.

"Well, we have that morning assembly. To welcome in our new Overlord. Not that she wasn't to begin with!"

"Huh? Overlord?" Michi asks.

"Oh yeah, you were absent during the school elections. Anyway, Mitsuru Kirijo was elected Student Council President. Like there was any competition… she's going to give a speech today, apparently. Well, to the auditorium!"

"You just want to get a chair near where the teachers sit, don't you." Junpei smirks.

"You know me far too well, Junpei." And the three of them leave the classroom. Making their way to the auditorium, Michi sees Yukari already in one of the seats and rushes to sit next to her. Junpei follows.

"Oh hey."

"How was practice?"

"Same as usual. Wind started to pick up earlier than usual, so practice ended early. The first years' arrows started going all over the place, and the coach was worried an innocent bystander would get shot."

"That would suck." Junpei chimes in.

"No kidding." Yukari turns to the stage. More students have appeared in the auditorium and the assembly seems to be starting. The beginning of the assembly is a bunch of school announcements, and then the student at the podium steps down to allow Mitsuru to take it.

"Oh, so she _did_ get elected. Well, it figures. She _is_ the most popular girl in school."

"You can say that again. She's got, like, some kinda aura around her. Also, the school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"It is?" Michi asks. Mitsuru begins to speak.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I would like to share with you my vision for this up in coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering out school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I would like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions to imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you." And Mitsuru steps back from the podium. The audience begins to applaud her.

"Daaaaaaang…that was frickin' amazing," Junpei says, his eyes wide. "So…you have any idea what she just said?"

"Kinda…" Michi says. Mitsuru's speak sounded like something an actual Politician would say.

"Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high-schooler would say. If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off."

"Yep. It was pretty amazing. Though…maybe she's used to speeches like that? I don't know how her life as heiress to the Kirijo Group is like, but the whole thing sounded so…natural," Michi says, in awe of Mitsuru. The assembly ends shortly after, and they are sent back to class. The rest of the day goes about normally. Yukari says she has more practice, and that the coach is a slave driver, and runs off to the outdoor range. Michi and Junpei leave to walk to the train station, but a group of people catch their attention.

"Look! It's Sanada-senpai!"

"Wait for us!" Michi and Junpei watch as a small crowd of girls follows Akihiko. Akihiko looks less than amused. Junpei grins.

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-senpai like that. Who would have thought he'd be such a chick magnet? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV!" Junpei turns to Michi. "What do you think? I mean, you're a girl, so do you think Akihiko-senpai is attractive enough to have all those girls swarmin' him?"

"Uhhh..I guess so? I haven't really noticed?"

"Dude, how could you not notice when someone's hot? I notice all the hot girls!"

"I could guess that." Michi smirks and rolls her eyes at Junpei. Akihiko takes notice of the two of them, and quickly walks towards them.

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" The look on Akihiko's face is screaming "please say yes".

"Yeah…why?" Michi asks.

"I want you two to meet me at the police station. It's at Paulownia Mall. You know where that is, right, Michi?" Michi nods.

"The police station? We're not hangin' out with your friends…?" Michi side glances Junpei.

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much at the same time they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm going. Don't keep me waiting too long." And with that, Akihiko leaves.

"Awww…why can't he be more friendly?" The girl sighs.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" The other girl squeals. She glares at Michi before running off towards Akihiko. The remaining girl turns to Michi.

"You're so lucky, Michi-san! You get to live in the same dorm as Sanada-senpai, and he seems to be nice to you…" The girl sighs again. "I'd love to switch places with you." The girl runs after the other girl. Michi frowns.

"Man, how can he not know their names? I mean, seriously! Just look at them! There goes my plan to get him to let me take a few of them off his hands," Junpei sighs.

"You wanted him to help you get girls?"

"Never mind that…we better go, huh?"

"Yeah." Michi and Junpei head for the mall. They find the police station, and enter it. Akihiko is inside talking with an officer.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." The officer nods.

"I was waiting for you guys. This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad equipped. He has connections…"

"Connections? Wait, equipped? You mean, weaponry?"

"Yep. Also protective gear, like knife proof vests and such…I'm really wishing I had bother to put mine on when I went for patrol…" Akihiko grumbles before reaching into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. "This is from Ikutsuki-san. It's not to much, but it should help you get a decent weapon." He places the yen bills into Michi's and Junpei's open hands. "While Officer Kurosawa is helping us, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that. Anyway, Mitsuru called ahead, so he should have some weaponry ready for you guys." Akihiko checks his watch. "Aaaand I need to get back to the school. I'll see you later. Thanks again." Akihiko runs out of the police station. Kurosawa disappears to the back of the station, and returns with a naginata and sword.

"I have been informed about you two. I believe these should be good for weapons."

"Ooooh! That's a nice naginata! Mine is just a practice one, so it's not the best for combat. Thank you Kurosawa-san!" Michi says with a bright smile, and places the money Akihiko gave her on the counter. She wants to try swinging her new weapon around, but the small space of the police station isn't the best place to be doing that. Junpei takes the sword from Kurosawa, and places some of the money onto the counter. Kurosawa coughs, and Junpei sighs as he puts the rest on the counter.

"My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

"I'm gonna take that as 'don't tell a soul that a police officer is giving high school students weapons'?"

"That would be correct."

"'Kay!" Michi grins. Junpei and Michi leave the police station, Junpei grumbling.

"Pshhh, I was hoping I could keep some of that…I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood now…Later." Junpei hands Michi the sword he had obtained and walks off to the exit of the mall. Michi is glad there is a bag with her new naginata and on the sword. She returns to the dorm. Mitsuru greets her.

"Perfect timing…I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Michi nods.

"Regarding our exploration of Tartarus…Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to continue to lead the team. You may never know when another powerful Shadow might appear, like the one you faced when you awakened. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. When you wish to explore more of Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Though, on days where I am not here, we will not go to Tartarus. Please keep training in mind."

"I will, Senpai."

"Very good," Mitsuru chuckles. "I see Akihiko took you to the police station, then?" Mitsuru says, looking at the weapons in Michi's hands.

"Yep!" Michi exclaims and excuses herself from Mitsuru's presence. Getting to the second floor, she puts Junpei's new sword against his door.

Once she gets back to her room she takes out her new weapon and stares at it. It's much nicer than her practice naginata. The blade is thicker and doesn't bend. This should be useful for slicing Shadows in half. She places the new naginata by the window, and puts her practice one under her bed. Won't mix them up now. She finishes the homework she has before going to bed. She figures they can go to Tartarus tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys, I was away for a week without my laptop, and then when I got home I got distracted by Digital Devil Saga...I have a bunch of chapters written, I just need to proofread them. *goes back to DDS*


	13. Chapter 13

The school day goes by without incident, or as Junpei says at lunch, "School is as boring as usual". Yukari runs off for the practice field as soon as class lets out, saying that she can't wait for the tournament if only because afterwards she'll be able to breathe again. After Yukari leaves, Junpei walks up to Michi.

"Yo! Mind hanging out with me? I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!"

"Well, as long as you're paying!" Michi grins as she says this.

"Don't think I'll let you free load off of me all the time!" Junpei says, but he's smiling as well. Michi follows Junpei to the train, and then the strip mall. The shop they are standing in front of says "Hagakure Ramen". The place looks busy. Always a good sign with restaurants. They manage to get inside without waiting too long. They sit at the counter.

"Umm…Alright! We'll have two specials!"

"Special?"

"It's good, you'll see. Or taste, I guess." Junpei laughs at himself. After a few minutes, the cook places two bowls in front of them. Well, it sure does smell good. Michi takes a bite. Her eyes light up.

"Wow, this is good!" She says before taking more bites.

"I told ya!" Junpei says before stuffing more noodles in his mouth. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

When they finish their ramen, Junpei speaks up.

"Hey…do you feel okay now?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I mean, you said the reason you missed out on school was because you passed out. And then Yukari told me you were out the _entire_ time. You seemed full of energy at school…but I was kinda worried."

"You were worried about me? Awww, that's so sweet."

"Hey, lay down on the sarcasm, I mean it!" Junpei is trying to sound annoyed, but he's blushing despite himself.

"I was kidding! I thought you were mad at me. I mean, Senpai made me leader, and having multiple Persona…you seemed…annoyed."

"Oh…well, don't sweat that. I'll prove that I should be the leader. Just you wait."

"I'll be waiting!" They both laugh.

"Though, seriously. I had some problems when I transferred here. But, for you, you just got here and now you're killing monsters at night. Sure is like a video game."

"Yep. Magic, summons, monsters, your typical RPG. Let's hope the plot isn't typical."

"Hey, at least with a typical plot, we save the world and live happily ever after, right?"

"You have a point." They both laugh. Michi stops when she hears glass breaking. Looking around, nothing seems to have been dropped. Junpei asks what's wrong; to which Michi says nothing is wrong, she just thought she heard something.

"Still, though. Girls and guys living in the same dorm…that can't be good."

"…stop smirking like that."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I don't drag love into my work. Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for someone, mwahaha!"

"Should I be worried then?" They both laugh, and continue talking for a while before heading back to the dorm. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari are in the lounge.

"Hmmm…perhaps we should go to Tartarus today…you're not too tired from practice, though. Yukari?" Yukari looks up.

"Actually, no. Practice today was pretty tame. Mostly just helping first years. So, I'm okay with Tartarus."

"Dude. We just went there, didn't we? And the day after sucked ass."

"Well, if we train more, it won't suck ass, right? Also, what if another giant Shadow shows up? I don't even think I could summon Thanatos to save us. So, we better be prepared for whatever crap happens." Michi turns around to Junpei. "Think of it this way: we're levelling up for a boss. Except we have no idea when that boss will appear, and no idea what level it will be. And we don't have save points, so we aren't allowed to lose."

"I didn't even get to see that Shadow, was it that bad?" At this point, Akihiko joins in the conversation.

"Yes, it was 'that bad.' It probably would have killed me if I hadn't managed to dodge it when I found it. Not to mention it nearly killing Yukari, and being able to control smaller Shadows. Michi is right, you guys need to train as much as you can."

"Way to suck all the fun out of this, Senpai…"

"Anyway! Kirijo-senpai! We're going to go to Tartarus tonight, okay? I am going to finish homework now, because I doubt I will be able to function after Tartarus."

"Yes, that would be wise. I will call all of you down when we are go to Tartarus." Mitsuru says before going back to her book. Michi asks Yukari if she wants to work on homework together, which she agrees to. Junpei asks if he can join them. Yukari says something about him having to actually _help_ with homework, and not just copy answers. Michi lets him join them anyway. Seeing as Math homework requires them to show work anyway, just saying the answer doesn't help him at all.

"Uhhhg…math should just go die or something."

"You realize that video game engines run on complex calculations…right? Along with pretty much everything digital."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah." Michi turns to Yukari. "Okay, I'll help you with finding the vertex of this equation for the graph, and then you can help me with question 8 of Classic Lit. homework."

"Okay. But the Classic Lit. homework was pretty easy."

"Typical of me." Michi puts her fist to her forehead and sticks out her tongue. "I'm useless with stuff like 'finding meaning in writing'. Sometimes a tree is just a tree. Not some profound questioning of the meaning of life or whatever." Michi sighs.

"Well, at least I'm not Junpei, and can't answer any of the questions." Michi smirks as she looks at his page. She sighs, and explains how to finish the graph. By the time Michi is finished helping Junpei and getting help from Yukari, it's 11:00PM. Mitsuru calls them all to get ready. Michi shows up in the lounge. Akihiko is sitting on the couch.

"Should you be asleep, Senpai? You aren't allowed in Tartarus."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought I could go aga-"

"Absolutely not. I do not have time to watch you and help the others. You are to stay at the dorm." Mitsuru says as she comes into the lounge.

"Come on, I don't want to stay here!"

"All you will be is a distraction. Go back to your room!" Michi is noticing the room becoming colder. Akihiko flinches at Mitsuru's yelling, before skittering off up the stairs. Mitsuru calls for the others to follow her to Tartarus. Mitsuru is muttering to herself about Akihiko being childish.

"Holy shit, Kirijo-senpai is one scary chick. Didn't Ikutsuki-san say it was just Akihiko-senpai and her for the longest time?" Junpei comments in shock. Right. Do not make Kirijo-senpai angry. Keep this in mind. They leave for the school. They enter Tartarus, and while they are waiting for Mitsuru to finish setting up her equipment, Michi goes for the Velvet Room. Theodore greets her, and then Igor begins to speak.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Well…I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Personae. But it order to do so, I must first Persona cards together. In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona. Furthermore, if you've established a Social Link, you may be able to create an even stronger Persona. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me."

"Okay. I like the Persona I have right now, so maybe when I get more cards. Hey, Theo…I wouldn't happen to have another Social Link, would I?"

"That you do. You have formed a bond with someone of the Magician Arcana."

"Okay then! I guess Junpei is The Magician…hmmm, I wonder if this means anything…" Michi says to herself before looking back to Igor and Theodore. "Well, I'll see you guys the next time we come to Tartarus."

"You need not come to Tartarus to enter this room. There is another door. In the place where you obtain the other tools to fight Shadows."

"Hmm? Other tools…Oh! You mean the mall, then. Okay!" Michi says before leaving the Velvet Room. Junpei is near her.

"You're spacing out. You go into a door again?" The last sentence is laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't matter anymore. To Tartarus!"

"Before you go, there is something else about Tartarus I should mention. A few floors up, there is a barricade preventing you from going any higher. I cannot sense anything higher after that barricade. The barricade is not that high up, so I would assume there is something past it. I know I told you that the layout changes each day, but the barrier is always on the same floor. Therefore, I'd like your goal to be to reach the barricade. But don't push yourself too hard. There is something else. If you leave a floor, and use the doorway on the stairs, it will allow you to go back to the floor you were previously at." Mitsuru reaches into the bag she has at her side, and pulls out some items.

"These may help." She puts them back into the bag, and gives the bag to Michi. "There are items that will restore you Stamina, and your Energy. There aren't a lot of them, so use them wisely." Michi nods and heads for the doorway with Junpei and Yukari. They are back in what Michi thinks is the same floor. It looks different, though.

"I can sense something of great power above you. It's a few floors up, so do be careful." The party spend a good amount of time running around the floor, killing any shadows they come across. They find the stairway. To the next floor they go. Once up the stairs, the stairs disappear behind them. No backtracking. Michi decides that they should manage their time better, and just try to look for the stairs, but killing any Shadows they come across. Mitsuru deems this a good idea, as they don't have much time in the tower. Even with this plan, they still run across a lot of Shadows.

"Oh, another Persona! Hmmm…Nekomata. Its skills are…just like Hermes'. Interesting. That makes six Persona for me currently, and the third Persona I found today!"

"You're not going to replace me with a cat, now are you?"

"Of course not! My Personae…take a long time to get stronger. They don't grow as fast as yours. Not to mention I keep switching them around, so they grow even slower."

"So, then, you're saying I'm stronger than you?" Junpei grins.

"Yeah, because you just focus on the only Persona you got. At least I can change my weakness and not get knocked down by a gust of wind."

"Stop it you guys!" Yukari yells. Michi and Junpei apologize, and they continue through Tartarus. Occasionally, Michi has been noticing, they find items. Items like the items that Mitsuru gave them. What are these doing here? Oh well, it helps considering how often they get attacked. They go up floors, and then they reach what Mitsuru says is the fifth floor.

"The strong presence is on this floor. I sense three Shadows in the center. They don't seem to be moving, though."

"Any chance you can scan then now?"

"I will try." Michi thanks Mitsuru, before noticing a device in front of them. It looks like a transporter. She touches it, which turns it on, and it gives her a choice of going back to the main floor.

"Hey, guys! Look at this. It's like a transporter, but it shows the first floor and this floor. Hmmm…" And Michi steps on it. She shows up back at the main floor.

"Wow!" Michi exclaims. Junpei and Yukari appear after her. Michi turns around to examine the device again. It shows the option to go back to the fifth floor.

"Okay then. With this, we can go back to the fifth floor. I think it will allow us to go back to this floor even after we go past it."

"Why would we want to go to lower floor?" Junpei asks.

"I dunno. Maybe if we're looking for a specific kind of Shadow? I have to imagine they change as we go higher."

"Do you still wish to fight the Shadows on the fifth floor?"

"Yep! Did you scan them?"

"Yes I did. Though, I wasn't able to find out much. All I know is they use Wind skills, and the Arcana is Empress."

"Tough luck, Junpei. Oh, just a minute!" Michi runs off to the Velvet Room. Looking through the fusions, she finds a Persona with lightning skills she can fuse. Omoikane. She could use that to have a party with all the main elements. Though, getting rid of Angel means getting rid of the ability to use a Light-based skill, Michi noticed that they don't really hit unless the Shadow is weak to the element. Also, as Angel had explained earlier to her in her subconscious, she is weak to Darkness…which is another instant KO skill. Not the best. After finishing her fusion, she leaves the Velvet Room.

"What exactly are you doing, Michi? You run over to that wall, and then stare at it for a couple minutes, and then snap out. Going into that door?"

"Yep! And I have a new Persona now. One that has Lightning skills."

"Akihiko will _love_ to hear that. It's his element. Maybe that will prove that you don't need him, and he will stop complaining…" Though, Mitsuru seems to already know the answer to that.

"Doubt it. Anyway, how much more time do we have before we need to leave?"

"Twenty minutes. I will only give you 15 to defeat the Shadows on the fifth floor."

"Okay! Come on, you guys, let's go!" And they return to the fifth floor. Running down the corridor, they reach the Shadows. The Shadows do not approach them. They are almost guarding the floor. They engage in battle.

"Okay, Junpei, it would be best if you guard your weakness. Yukari, since these things use Wind, good chance is they block or reflect it, so just use normal attacks." Michi summons Omoikane to see if Lightning will do anything on these Shadows. It doesn't do much. There are three Shadows, and each of them blast Michi, Junpei, and Yukari with Wind. Michi's damaged, but otherwise okay, Junpei flinches, and ends up dropping his guard, but isn't knocked down, and because Io protects Yukari from Wind, she's more or less unfazed. Yukari fires an arrow at one of the Shadows, which knocks it down.

"All right! They're weak to piercing attacks! Keep going, Yukari!" Yukari nods, and fires arrows at the rest of them. Once they are all down, the three of them all attack at once. While it greatly damages them, they are still alive.

"Okay, continue guarding, Junpei! I'm going to try other elements to see if anything else works against them. Yukari, you just fire arrows at them." Michi tries Fire, to which the Shadow absorbs it.

"Okay, not that." The Shadows continue to fire Wind at them. Once Yukari sees an opening, she fires arrows at them all. All of her practices are paying off; her aim is deadly. All three of them attack again. Continuing the pattern, the Shadows are down within five minutes. Michi decides to check around the floor, and finds more "healing" items. They return to the main floor.

"Good work. You have defeated some powerful Shadows. I believe it would be best to leave Tartarus for now. You have all earned a good night's rest."

"Good. Because I'm exhausted." Junpei sighs. "Tomorrow's gonna suck."

"At least I don't have practice tomorrow." Yukari says, while yawning. Michi doesn't say anything from exhaustion. Switching around Personae drains her. They return to the dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning, Senpai!" Michi chirps in the morning, trying to sound full of energy, though the dark circles tell another story. While seeing Akihiko downstairs before anyone else seems to be normal, Mitsuru being here is new.

"Morning. Mitsuru told me about your progress with Tartarus. Said you defeated a rather powerful Shadow. It's good that you guys are getting stronger…but don't think you'll get better than me."

"Oh, I don't know. I got a Persona that can use Lightning. Kirijo-senpai told me that's your Persona's element. Maybe we don't really need you at all." Michi grins mischievously.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Akihiko. You'll always have a spot on the team." Mitsuru pauses for a minute before adding, "After you've recovered."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Akihiko sighs. "School is boring right now, considering I don't even have practice to look forward to…"

"Awww, poor thing." Michi smirks before stretching. Mitsuru takes her leave, saying she has business to attend to at the school. Whatever that means. Yukari comes down the stairs.

"So nice not to have practice. Except there is more practice tomorrow." Yukari groans before going into the fridge. She turns to Michi. "Oh yeah. The Tennis club is accepting new members today. Rio told me to tell you this. She's really expecting you to join…"

"Might as well. I haven't joined any other clubs yet."

"A sports club would keep you in shape for Tartarus as well," Akihiko adds in. Michi turns to him, slightly grinning.

"Are you saying I'm out of shape, then?"

"Huh? No, of course not! I just mean that if you are active a lot, Tartarus will be easier. I mean, you are already in great shape, I can tell, it's just maintaining tha-"

"Oh, so then you like my body?"

"Well, you _are_ in great shape. I can tell." Akihiko smile tells Michi that he means that innocently. Still, all Yukari and Michi can do it stare at Akihiko at what he said. Does he really not realize _what_ he just said? Akihiko's expression turns to uneasiness, probably from the staring, and quickly leaves the dorm. Yukari turns to Michi.

"…was he for real?"

"Seems like it. I guess he doesn't talk to girls much? It was kinda cute, though. He seemed to have no clue about what he just said." Michi laughs. Yukari looks at the kitchen clock.

"We should probably head for school as well. I bet Junpei's still asleep."

"What are the chances he locks his door?" Michi runs up the stairs to the boy's floor, and tries the handle of Junpei's room. Unlocked. Yukari follows her into Junpei's room.

"Geeze, he's been here for not even a week, and it's already a mess." Yukari says. Indeed, Junpei is still asleep. Michi takes the pillow from underneath Junpei's head. Nothing. She then uses said pillow to hit Junpei. That wakes him up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Junpei sits up, eyes half lidded, and looks around.

"Whoa…what are you two doing in here?"

"School is in 15 minutes…"

"Whoa really?" Junpei yells. The girls leave his room, closing the door behind them, as they hear Junpei attempting to get read. Two minutes later Junpei emerges from his room.

"Maybe you should get an alarm clock?" Michi asks.

"I have one…needs new batteries." Junpei sighs. "I knew today was gonna suck."

"Well, you won't have to worry about going to Tartarus today." Michi grins. "That won't be until tomorrow."

"What, seriously? Come on, can't we wait a couple more days?"

"Hey, if we go on Saturday, then you can sleep aaaaaaall day long on Sunday. And I figure the sooner we get to that barrier, the sooner we can have a nice, long, break."

"Oh, so you're just trying to get everything done as fast as possible?" Junpei asks.

"More, 'trying to make sure we're ready if another giant Shadow appears'. Because we have no idea if or when one will…"

"Does it worry you that much?" Yukari asks this time.

"Yeah…that giant Shadow…it just…unnerved me. More than it should have. It was…calling to me. So, if there are any more Shadows like that, I want to kick their asses!"

"Calling to you?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, we should go. We're going to be late. I guess I won't be able to go home with anyone, since I'll be joining that Tennis club."

"Dude. Why would you want to join a club when we're going to be damn tired from Tartarus?"

"Because I like staying busy. And it will make my arms stronger. Now, lets go!" Michi grabs Yukari's and Junpei's wrists and drags them to the train station. School ends without incident, although Junpei fell asleep in class, and is now begging Yukari for notes. Michi waves goodbye to the two of them, and heads down to the Science corridor to go to the practice field. She finds the Tennis club relatively easy, it's hard to miss the nets. She sees a teacher, Ms. Kanou, and talks to her about joining the club. After they are done talking, Ms. Kanou takes her to the rest of the girls in the field.

"So, you all have a new teammate. This is Michi Arisato from class 2-F. Everyone be nice to her, okay?"

"Nice to meet you all." Michi smiles. The other team members greet her back. They seem friendly enough.

"Who was in charge of the second years…oh, yes, Rio!" Rio walks towards Michi. "You'll show her what to do, right? I don't really know anything at all!" Ms. Kanou giggles before leaving the field.

"'I don't really know anything at all~ tee-hee!'" One of the girls sighs. "She's too old to be acting 'cute' like that."

"Ha! You sounded just like her. Yeah, it's kinda sad," another girl says. Rio shakes her head and tells the other girls to stop it, before turning to Michi.

"Glad you did decide join. I'm in charge of the second years; so don't be afraid to ask me anything. Practice is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But we don't meet the week before exams. Remember that. Attendance for every practice isn't mandatory, you just have to be here for the majority of days."

"Okay! I'll try my best. I haven't play Tennis before, so I won't be very good."

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll learn quickly. Anyway," Rio turns to the rest of the girls, "we're going to concentrate on basic exercises today."

"The basics again…?"

"I keep telling you that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running."

"Alright…" The other girls don't seem particularly happy about this, but they get in line anyway.

"Here, Michi. You stand in this line. If you start getting worn out, just keep you mind to it and you'll pull through."

"You don't have to worry about me!"

"That's good." Rio smiles, and just as they are about to start the laps, Michi hears glass break again. Okay, now she is sure this means she has another Social Link. They continue doing muscle stretches, and then begin on serves. Rio shows her how to serve, and then gives Michi a racket and ball to try with. The first two attempts, Michi misses the ball, but on the third…

"Wow! That went far." A girl exclaims as she runs off to get the ball.

"I think I put too much power into it."

"Don't worry. You'll learn how to control where the ball goes. But, I can only imagine that in a match, any ball you return is going to be a pain to hit back." Michi blushes at Rio compliment.

"Well, all those years in naginatajutsu gave me pretty good upper body strength. Though, it's not helping me with doing this correctly…"

"I told you! You'll learn. Now, Mei! Serve the ball to Michi, we're going to practice returning." The other girl nods, and serves the ball once Michi gets ready. Michi can meet the ball well enough, but when she tries to pass it back, it goes off course and out of the court.

"Oops." Both Rio and the other girl laugh.

"Well, you'll get better." Practice goes on for another half hour before they are let out. Michi decides to get a snack at the strip mall on her way back to the dorm. Passing by a store called "Bookworms", she notices a sign saying it will be reopening tomorrow. Well, having a novel around to be able to read when she's bored would be nice, so she mentally notes this, and returns to the dorm.

"Welcome back. How was practice?" Yukari asks when Michi steps into the lounge.

"Oh, it was fun. Rio seems really nice, though slightly a slave driver. I'm kinda sore."

"Sounds like someone else I know around here." Junpei grins.

"Watch it, or you'll regret saying that," Michi threatens as she flops onto the couch.

"There has been more Lost around lately…it's kinda unnerving," Yukari comments. "We should definitely go to Tartarus more. Those Shadows are the cause of it, so-"

"Hey, we killed plenty of Shadows, and they always seem to come back. I don't know if killing Shadows in Tartarus really affects anything," Junpei says from behind the cover of the manga he's reading.

"Well, we have to do something."

"You shouldn't take going to Tartarus lightly. It's dangerous in there," Mitsuru says.

"I know that."

"Well, we'll go to Tartarus tomorrow. And then we can sleep aaaaaaall day on Sunday. Which is what I will probably do," Michi says while yawning.

"Sleeping all day seems like waste of a day," Akihiko says to Michi.

"What do you do all day? Considering you can't train or anything, which I think is what you do normally…right?"

"Yeah. I've actually been studying more. Considering I'll have University exams before you know it, and having my grades higher won't hurt that."

"Oh yeah. University exams. Not looking forward to next year." Michi rolls over, attempting to get comfortable on the couch.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on there."

"I know…I just don't want to get up," Michi says, though she gets up anyway, and heads back to her room. She has homework. After an hour of attempting, failing, and attempting again her Classic Lit. homework, she eventually just says, "Good enough", and heads to bed. After a good night's sleep, though Forneus haunted her dreams, speaking of something called Decarabia and how he wants to see…whatever it is, Michi wakes up for school. Yukari has practice again, Junpei actually up "early" for once, and their senpai are no where to be found. Normal school day. After school, Michi decides to see if there is anything interesting at that bookstore. Heading into the store, there is an old man and woman inside.

"Welcome. What would you like today? We can fresh mackerel!" Mackerel? Huh?

"Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here," the old woman says for the man. The old man's eyes widen.

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there…"

"Persimmon tree?"

"It's a tree planted right besides a walkway in a courtyard at the school. I can't believe you've never noticed it!" Michi wonders if the tree is special to them.

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man…just ignore him." The old woman says. Michi decides to see what this tree is about. Heading back to the school, and then finding the courtyard, she finds the tree. She has seen it before, on the way to Tennis. There is a leaf from the tree on the ground. She picks it up, and decides to give it to the old couple. If the tree means something to them, then they might like it.

"Welcome back to Bookworms. How many guests are we having? Smoking or non-smoking." Michi is wondering if the old man is trying to be funny, or actually means this.

"Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand?" Michi nods and gives the leaf to the old man.

"Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves!" The old man seems happy to be given the leaf. Well, if Michi can brighten someone's day with a just a leaf, then it's been a good day.

"Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

"Well, I originally came here to find a book, but after you mentioned that tree, I got curious. I thought you might like the leaf."

"I knew right from the start that you're a kind young lady!" Michi smiles at the compliment.

"I've been meaning to see that tree for a while, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far…that wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, 'stumpy,' 'tree stump.' Catch my drift?" Does everyone around here have to use bad puns?

"Very clever, dear." The older woman seems to be saying that to make him stop.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi."

"I'm Michi Arisato. It's nice to meet you two." Michi bows.

"We'll just call you Michi-chan from now on!" Michi smiles at Bunkichi. He's reminding her of her grandfather… glass shattering. Another Social Link. Michi decides to look around for a book, but after determining that the books aren't organized that well, she will have to come back another day to continue looking. She says goodbye to the old couple and returns to the dorm. Her plan is to go to Tartarus again. They need to reach that barrier.

* * *

**Author's Note**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH I suck at updating. And I haven't really been in the mood to write for two months. ): I'm gonna try to write. I still have one more chapter I can post, but I'm not gonna post that until I have more written.

Note: While party member social links will have each of their ranks within the story, everyone else will have some ranks skipped. Because that's too much and I don't want this to be THAT long. Bye bye everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where have you been?" Michi hears as she walks in the door. Akihiko is sitting in the lounge.

"Hmm? Oh, I went to the bookstore after school. Why are you asking? Ya worried about me?"

"I was just wondering…considering you wanted to go to Tartarus today…"

"There is plenty of time before Midnight." At this moment, Michi remembers she had been thinking of seeing what there is at the Pharmacy in terms of helping them in Tartarus, but the bookstore had distracted her. Well, as she had said; plenty of time before Midnight. "Speaking of which, where is Kirijo-senpai?"

"I think she's in the Command Room."

"Thanks!" Michi runs to the Command Room to find Mitsuru.

"Hello, Senpai!"

"Oh. Hello, Arisato. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. I want to go to Tartarus tonight."

"Very well. I will call you all when it gets near the Dark Hour."

"'Kay! I'm gonna go out for a bit…but I'll be back in time to go to Tartarus, don't you worry."

"Very well." Mitsuru smiles and then goes back to the large computer screen. Michi heads back downstairs to leave the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Akihiko asks. "I thought you were going to Tartarus today."

"I am. I'm just going out for a bit."

"Okay…"

"Bye bye, Senpai!" Michi waves and then leaves the dorm. She heads for the Pharmacy. They apparently sell the items that relieve pain there. After buying more healing items, and finding items that can be used to revive someone who has been knocked unconscious, she returns to the dorm. Michi doesn't have any homework for tonight; she managed to finish it all at school. Which means no homework to do tomorrow. Lying on the couch, she decides to watch TV until they needed to get ready for Tartarus. The TV turned onto the news, and while she doesn't normally like to watch the news, it is about the Apathy Syndrome cases. The news reports that there are several new cases, and the cause to why there is a rise in cases is unknown. Eventually, Mitsuru comes downstairs to tell Michi to get ready for Tartarus.

Once in Tartarus, Mitsuru tells them she senses another powerful enemy above them, but not for a few floors. The three continue their way up the stairs, killing as many Shadows as they come across. Michi manages to find Angel again. After around twenty minutes, they have made it up five floors, and are on the next boss floor.

"Okay, Kirijo-senpai. Scan this to find out anything that can help." Michi sees another transporter, and approaches it to activate it. "Just like I thought. We could go back to the fifth floor if we wanted."

"Why would we want to do that?" Junpei questions.

"I dunno. But we can."

"I have finished scanning the Shadows. Their Arcana is Magician, and they can use every all four basic element of Magic. Please be careful."

"Thank you, Senpai! Okay, let's go!" They approach the Shadows and engage in battle.

"Okay, since these can use every element, let's just assume magic won't be very effective. So, just used physical attacks! Yukari, focus on healing skills!" Michi calls out to Junpei and Yukari. Junpei uses Hermes to attack one of the Shadows. It cuts through one, but it still lives. Michi has Orpheus equipped currently, so she uses a physical skill to bash one of the Shadows. It stuns it. She has Orpheus attack the other two, and they are all down which allows all three to attack the Shadows. Still alive. Using that many physical skills takes its toll on Michi, but Yukari uses a healing skill on Michi and they continue. The Shadow hands start their counter attack. All three of them use Lightning on all three. At the same time. They each get hit three times with Lightning. Unfortunately, Io and Orpheus are weak to Lightning, which severally weakens them both.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit…" Michi says under her breath. They need to be healed. Quickly. But even if she switches to a Persona that can heal, and Yukari heals as well, Junpei will still be vunerable. Michi suddenly hears a voice in her head. Apsaras is speaking to her. She says that her and Orpheus can help. Michi doesn't know what she means, but she summons both Apsaras and Orpheus. It seems Orpheus can boost Apsaras' healing ability, and all three of them are healed at the same time. Not to mention, Michi feels more energized.

"What was that?" Yukari asks.

"I'm not sure. But I'm not complaining!" Michi attacks all three of the Shadows with Orpheus' Lyre again, and instead of attacking them all afterwards, just attacks one of the Shadows again. The Shadow falls down. It's not dead…but it seems weaker.

"Junpei! Yukari! Just attack the other two Shadows. I think it makes them dizzy or something!" Yukari and Junpei do so, and it leaves the Shadows unable to attack again. Michi and Junpei continue to attack, and Yukari heals them as they go. The battle is over before they know it.

"Yay! We did it!"

"Good thing you have that powerful healing skill. Or we would have been screwed." Junpei says while he readjusts his cap.

"Yeah. But it takes up a lot of energy, so I think Yukari should stick to the main healing. And blowing things away with wind," Michi says cheerfully. Michi decides to head back to the main floor for a minute to see if she can fuse any other Persona. She calls to Junpei saying she's going into the invisible door again, to which Junpei calls back saying she's crazy.

"Hello, Theo! Let me guess, I have new Social Links?"

"That you do. Chariot and Hierophant."

"Okay!" And Michi looks through the fusions she can do. Sifting through the fusions, and sacrificing Asparas (she can just find her again…probably) and Omoikane, she obtains a Persona called "Jack Frost."

"Hee Hoo! I'm Jack Frost. Hee! Hi human! If you keep me around, I'll give you something! Hoo!"

"Give me something?"

"Hee! It's a surprise! Hoo!"

"Okay then…" Michi leaves the Velvet Room with her new Persona. Mitsuru says they have twenty minutes left for exploration. Michi decides they will try to get up more floors, but if they get to a "boss" floor, they will leave then. They go back to the tenth floor, and start working their way up. Michi manages to find Omoikane in the Tower. They reach the fourteenth floor, and there is another boss Shadow. It didn't take as long as Michi though, so she decides to go back to the fifth floor.

"Dude. Why are we going back to this floor? The stuff here is weak."

"I'm trying to find Apsaras again. I used her in a fusion, and I can't do that really good fusion skill without her."

"Then why did you get rid of her?" Yukari asks.

"I'm just experimenting…" Michi says. They quickly go through the sixth floor, to which Michi finds Asparas again relatively quickly, and they exit the floor at the nearest transport.

"Okay, we can leave now."

"Yes, that would be best."

"I guess the hardcore Tower-climbing is working…I don't feel as tired," Yukari comments.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Well, I'll tell you guys one thing. I'm _hungry_. And Tartarus makes me think of tartar sauce, and now I want fried shrimp," Michi can hear Junpei's stomach growling. She laughs. Yukari shakes her head.

"Maybe I could make fried shrimp tomorrow…that actually sounds really good…"

"Really, Mi-tan? That would be awesome."

"'Mi-tan'?"

"Well, I can't have Yuka-tan the only one with a nickname. You'd feel left out." Michi and Yukari both sigh. Mitsuru tells them it would be best to leave _now_. So they do. Even though they are less tired, Michi still passes out as soon as she hits her bed.

The sun shining brightly in Michi's face wakes her up in the morning. Groggily, she sits up in her bed, and looks at the clock. It's almost Noon. Forcing herself to get up, she grabs some non-school clothing before heading to shower. After getting dressed, she heads downstairs to the lounge area. Akihiko and Mitsuru are there.

"Morning."

"Hardly. It's past noon," Akihiko says to Michi. Michi sits on one of the chairs and yawns.

"Well, you get to sleep normally. I climb a tower late at night."

"Hey, if I could, I would be going with you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Michi says, attempting to get comfortable in her chair. Thinking about what she should do today, she remembers fried shrimp and remembers that she's hungry.

"Oh yeah. Fried shrimp! I'm hungry. Where is Junpei, anyway?"

"I dunno. He left an hour ago," Akihiko says. Looking at him, she notices him stitching up a pair of boxing gloves.

"Hmm? Do you sew, Senpai?" Michi asks, half giggling while she says it.

"Huh? I'm just fixing a tear…"

"Okay! Well, I'm off. Bye!" And Michi leaves. Akihiko looks to Mitsuru, whom hadn't been paying attention.

"…she's strange."

"You're the last person whom should be saying that," Mitsuru says, not even looking up from her book. Akihiko makes a face at her, and then continues to stitch up the glove.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, really short chapter, I know. I kinda haven't felt like writing for a while. But, I'm working on chapters, and they are _much_ longer. So...give me a couple of days. Or weeks. Either one. *cough*


	16. Chapter 16

"Hmm…where should I go first?" Michi says to herself, walking from the dorm. Deciding that it would be best to go to the Strip Mall before going to the grocery store to get shrimp, she heads that way. Upon arriving at the mall, she spots Junpei.

"Hey, Mi-tan! I'm surprised I got up earlier than you."

"Same. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I went to the manga café on the second floor, but they don't have anything new yet, so I left."

"If you wanted new manga now, then buy them. I'm sure whatever you're looking for is at the bookstore."

"No way, man. Paying 400 yen for an hour is way cheaper than buying all the manga I read."

"Then you'll have to wait! Anyway, I guess I'm gonna look around the mall a bit, and then get shrimp. You still want fried shrimp, right?"

"You're seriously going to make fried shrimp? Awesome! I'm already looking forward to it."

"Good, then you can help pay for some of it."

"What? I thought you were being nice."

"I am. But you are the one who wants them, right? I could always…not make them."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway, I'm going to go into the mall for a bit. Meet me at the grocery store at 5 o'clock. Ditch me and no fried shrimp for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Five. Gotcha." Junpei leaves the mall. Yukari had mentioned a sweet shop, so she heads up the stairs to see what they have. Seeing several types of cakes, Michi buys a small slice of chocolate cake to eat. After finishing her cake, she decides that she should visit the old couple running it. She enters the bookstore, saying hello as she enters. The old couple greet her back (though for some reason, Bunkichi seems to have forgotten her name. Mitsuko reminds him). Bunkichi gives her some Melon Bread before mentioning their dead son. This seems to depress Mitsuko, so she doesn't pry into it. Michi browses the books, though everything is still kind of disorganized, and it wouldn't be right to be late meeting Junpei when she told him to be at the grocery store at that specific time, so she says goodbye to the old couple, and quickly runs for the grocery store. She makes it there before Junpei. In face, Junpei is late. She guessed this would happen.

"Fried Shrimp, Fried Shrimp, Fried Shrimp! I can already taste it!" Michi laughs at Junpei before they enter the store.

"Okay, we don't need much. Just the shrimp and stuff for coating. Uhhh, I have no idea if there is eggs or flour at the dorm, so might as well get some. Definitely will need panko. Oil, too. And well need enough for everyone at the dorm…" Michi says absent-mindly as she goes through the store to get the ingredients. Junpei follows.

"Yuka-tan probably won't have any. She'll probably say that fried shrimp would be too fattening. Or something. But man, I'm glad you can cook. I guess I won't be stuck to instant food all the tim- oh right, I should get some more cup ramen."

"Hey, most of the time I'm too lazy or busy to actually cook something. Cup ramen sounds like a good idea. Let's get some."

"I'm not paying for yours."

"Yeah, yeah." Having obtained the ingredients, along with instant ramen and a few other things, they pay for the food and leave the store. Michi looks at the bags in her arms and sighs.

"And this is why you should never take a man with you to a grocery store. You always end up getting more than you planned."

"Hey, I resent that." Michi laughs.

"It's something my grandmother would say. And now I understand." Michi laughs more. They return to the dorm.

"Hello!" Michi calls into the lounge area. Mitsuru is still reading in a chair.

"Oh. Hello Arisato. Iori." She looks at the bags. "Went shopping?"

"Just for food," Michi says as she removes her shoes to leave at the door. "I'm gonna make some fried shrimp, since I promised Junpei…and I want to eat them, too."

"Hmm…fried shrimp. I've never tried that before…" Junpei and Michi stare at Mitsuru.

"Y-You've never had fried shrimp?" Junpei's voice displays his shock.

"Well, my meals are pre-prepared by my family's personal chefs, and I don't eat out unless invited for some occasion, so…" Mitsuru's expression changes to discomfort, and she goes back to her book. Michi heads to the kitchen to put her groceries away. She then goes for the stairs to put the snacks she bought in her room. Passing the guys' floor, it hits her that she should ask her other dorm mates if they want some, so she will know how much to make. She knocks on Akihiko's door.

"Senpai? Are you in there?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want any fried shrimp?" Michi can hear a chair scrapping along the floor and then Akihiko's door opens.

"You have fried shrimp?"

"Well, I'm going to make some. I was just wondering if you wanted some."

"Of course," Akihiko says, and then smiles. "I'm actually pretty hungry…oh yeah, I forgot to eat lunch…" Michi bursts into laughter.

"D-don't laugh! I was studying! There's a math test tomorrow…"

"I'm sorry, Senpai. It just seems funny that you would forget a meal."

"…It's not like I forget all the time…" Akihiko mumbles under his breathe before returning to his room. He tells Michi to tell him when the shrimp is ready. Michi heads to the girls' floor to put her stuff away, and then knocks on Yukari's door. Yukari answers.

"Hey, Michi. Is there something you want?"

"No, I was just wondering if you want any fried shrimp. I'm gonna make some."

"Oh, you were serious to Junpei? Watch it, he may try to get you to cook more often. Uhhh, I guess I'll have a couple. But not too many."

"Well, I'll just have to tell him 'no', then. Anyway, I'll just make a bunch. I'm sure Junpei or Akihiko-senpai will eat whatever we don't."

"Yeah. Anyway, just come get me when they're ready if I'm not downstairs by then. I'm almost done my homework. Did you finish yours?"

"Yeah, yesterday. I do homework as quickly as possible to get it done with." Michi grins. "Though, that usually means I make a bunch of stupid mistakes."

"We could go over our homework together later…not in the lounge, though. Junpei will probably try to get answers off of us."

"Probably! Okay!" Michi smiles more before returning to the ground floor to start on the fried shrimp. Junpei is sitting at the table beside the kitchen looking excited.

"Fried shrimp. Fried Shrimp. Fried Shrimp. Fried Shr-"

"I get the picture, now just wait." Michi calls to Junpei before starting on the shrimp and batter. Junpei decided to "help" when she gets ready to actually start frying, and manages to get oil on his hand. After five minutes of running it under cold water, Junpei decides the kitchen is too dangerous, and returns to sitting at the table. Mitsuru had joined them when Junpei was yelling from the hot oil, and she attentively watches Michi fry the shrimp. Michi takes notice.

"Do you want some shrimp, Kirijo-senpai?" Mitsuru looks at Michi, and then at the shrimp before speaking.

"I suppose I will have some."

"Okay! They're almost all done. Hey, Junpei. Go be useful and tell Akihiko-senpai that the shrimp are ready." Michi reaches into her pocket for her cellphone. "I'll just quickly text Yukari."

"Why not text Akihiko-senpai, too?" Junpei asks.

"Because I don't have his number? I doubt you have it either."

"Yeah…right, I'm going," Junpei says as he begrudgingly goes up the stairs. Yukari passes him on the way down.

"Why does Junpei have an ice pack on his hand?"

"He decided to help and burned himself."

"Typical Stupei." Yukari goes to get plates out of the cupboard, before Michi stops her.

"No need. We can just eat them off the one plate I used. Less things to wash that way."

"Okay." Yukari goes to the table and sits down. She glances at Mitsuru, before focusing on Michi. Michi brings the plate to the table and places it in the center along with chopsticks. A minute later, Junpei and Akihiko come down the stairs.

"Okay, eat however many you want," Michi says before biting into a shrimp. Mitsuru and Yukari have a couple before taking no more, and Junpei and Akihiko eat most of them.

"The fried shrimp were quite good. Though, since they are fried, it would be best if we didn't have them often," Mitsuru says after all the shrimp are gone.

"Yeah, I know. They still taste good," Michi says before taking the plate to the kitchen. Yukari offers to help wash things. Junpei says the kitchen is too dangerous, again, before running upstairs.

"Stupei," Yukari says under her breathe before drying off a bowl for Michi. Akihiko enters the kitchen and puts the bowls Yukari had dried into the cupboard.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you, Senpai."

"No problem. Thank you for the food. It was very good." There aren't a lot of dishes, so they are quickly finished with three people. Akihiko returns to the boys' floor. Mitsuru is no longer in the lounge area. Michi turns to Yukari.

"Do you still want to go over our homework together?"

"Nah. I'm really tired. And that archery tournament I mentioned is tomorrow. So I better go to bed early because it starts before school. After the tournament is done, I'll have way more free time."

"It's strange that a tournament would be so early in the year."

"Well, it's only for second and third years."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, good night," Yukari says as she goes up the stairs, leaving Michi alone in the lounge. She yawns and decides to go to bed early as well. Though her original plan was to go to Tartarus every other day, it is rather tiring. They'll wait a couple days.

The next day there is another assembly at school. Drowsily, Michi and Junpei enter the auditorium and take their seats in their class' row. Yukari is already in the row. Junpei turns to Michi.

"Any idea what this is about? Man, if I had known there was another assembly today, I would have slept in."

"I heard some people talking on the way to school. They said this is a speech from the principal. Something about him feeling outclassed by Mitsuru. This should be interesting. Oh, hey Yukari. Is the tournament over already?"

"No, we just have a break for an hour. Which means I'm stuck in this assembly. Though, we should be done by lunch."

"Okay." Michi says. A teacher walks on the stage to quiet everyone in the audience.

"We will now begin this morning's assembly. First, our principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome." The teacher walks off the stage, and the principal takes the podium.

"…Thank you."

"What's the deal with this assembly, anyway?" Yukari asks before the principal continues. "You think it's about the recent incidents?"

"Who cares? The Principal doesn't know anything about the Shadows, anyway. I just hope this doesn't take too long…" Junpei says before sinking into his chair. He looks as though he's going to fall asleep. Michi flicks him on the head. He swats her hand away and ignores her.

"I know. His speeches always drag," Yukari says, and then the principal continues with his speech.

"Ahem. Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately. It is my firm belief that none of you are involved."

"Define 'Involved'," Junpei says under his breathe. Michi flicks him on the head again.

"However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations. But don't lose touch with reality. As they say, 'There's no use crying over spilt milk.' This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer." The principal continues with the speech.

"That…that sounded a lot like Kirijo-senpai's speech, didn't it?" Michi says to Yukari and Junpei.

"Yeah, you're right…" Junpei says, sitting up in his chair. "What's up with that?"

"Who knows," Yukari says as they attempt to not fall asleep during the rest of the principal's speech. After the speech is over, Yukari leaves to go back to the archery field for the rest of the tournament. Lunch comes quickly enough, and as they are eating lunch in their class room, Misturu comes into the classroom.

"Arisato…I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you."

"What kind of request?" Michi asks.

"I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Au revoir." And with that, Mitsuru leaves.

"I wonder what this is about…" Michi wonders out loud after Mitsuru leaves.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tartarus?" Yukari says. Lunch ends, and soon Math class ends as well. As Mitsuru had said, she appears in the classroom as soon as school ends.

"I apologize for making you wait."

"It's okay. What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"To make a long story short, I want you to join Student Council."

"Why so suddenly?"

"Well, it's not like you'd have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. I just want you to join. Being President is very time-consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the even of an emergency. You understand my situation…I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader." Mitsuru smiles.

"Well, if you need the help, I guess I can join."

"I knew I could count on you. I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor. Please speak to your teacher when you have the time. I'm sorry I made the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in."

"Yeah. I imagine you'd be busy with being the heiress to a major company, right?"

"Yes, indeed I am." Mitsuru smiles. "Anyway, please go to the Faculty Office, Arisato. I'll be waiting in the Student Council room." And with that, Mitsuru leaves. Junpei runs up to Michi.

"Whoa. You're going to be on Student Council? Aren't you already in Tennis?"

"Yeah. But I don't have to go everyday. Something about only having to be there for a certain percentage or something. And Kirijo-senpai said she just wants help, so I'm sure it will be fine," Michi says before grabbing her bag.

"You don't have to go along with Kirijo-senpai. She can't make you join Student Council," Yukari says to Michi before she leaves the classroom.

"I know. But I do want to help Kirijo-senpai. So, I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye bye!" And Michi leaves for the Facility Office. Going inside, she finds Ms. Toriumi.

"Oh, Michi. Can I help you?"

"About Student Council-"

"Oh, yes. I heard from Mitsuru. All you need to do is read this and sign here." A contract? Michi reads though it quickly (the one she signed when she came to the dorm was much shorter), and signs. Ms. Toriumi takes the sheet, and puts it into a folder.

"All right, then. Leave the rest to me. Good luck in Student Council." Michi nods, and then leaves for the council room. Entering the room, Mitsuru is already there, along with other students.

"Everyone, this is Michi Arisato. She'll be joining us in Student Council. Of course, since she did not actually apply for Student Council like normal, she is simply here to help out where needed."

"Arisato-kun, huh…I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. I'm a first year, and um…I'm still learning the ropes, so…please be patient with me, Arisato-san."

"Don't worry. I've never been on Student Council before, so I'll be learning stuff, as well. Plus, I'm new to the school." Michi smiles at Chihiro. "But, it's very nice to meet you all. And please, call me Michi. I don't mind." Hidetoshi look at Michi.

"Hmm…you must be talented if the President hand-picked you. And so quickly as well. Nice you meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Michi-san," Chihiro says. Glass breaks. It startles Michi for a second.

"Is something wrong, Michi-kun?" Hidetoshi asks.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I thought I heard something, but it must have just been my imagination."

"Very well."

"Anyway, Arisato. Student Council meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, but not before tests. I know you have your sports club as well, so feel free to attend your club instead of Student Council. Though, I am aware of the fact that the Tennis club does not meet until half an hour after school ends, so it is possible for you to attend both Student Council and Tennis Club. Just remember to manage your time wisely." Mitsuru smiles.

"I will!"

"Very well. Since introductions are done, and your help isn't immediately needed currently, you may go to your sports club."

"Okay then! It was nice meeting you all." Michi leaves the Student Council room and runs for the practice field.

"Sorry I'm late, Rio. Kirijo-senpai wanted me to join Student Council, so I was there for introductions."

"Hmm? You aren't too late. And half of the members aren't even here today! At least you aren't like them."

"Why are only half the members here?"

"I don't know! If I knew, then I would be getting them back here! Now, let's start practice!" Rio exclaims. Once practice is done, Michi leaves the school and stops by the bookshop. Saying hello to Bunkichi and Mitsuko, she browses through the books. Finally finding something she would read, a fantasy novel that seems like an easy read, she purchases the book and head back to the dorm.

"Yo! How's Student Council?" Junpei asks when Michi returns to the dorm.

"I don't know yet. I haven't done anything yet." Michi plops down into a chair. The lack of members leads to Rio being able to "focus" more on Michi.

"I don't think we'll go to Tartarus today. I'm tired."

"Heh, if you build up your strength, then you won't be tired from clubs," Akihiko says to Michi.

"I know that. But until then, I'm going to be really tired and complain about it." Michi decides her room would be a better place to crash than a chair and leaves. She finishes her homework as quickly as she can before crashing onto her bed and falling asleep. She wakes up the next morning to find she slept for 12 hours. She hopes she's not going to end up like how she was when she first summoned her Persona. Passed out for a week. Getting ready for school, she finds Yukari and Junpei downstairs.

"Morning."

"Morning. Are you okay? I went to see if you wanted something to eat, but you didn't answer when I knocked on the door," Yukari says.

"Oh. I fell asleep really early."

"I hope you don't pass out again."

"I don't think I will. Anyway, we should probably get going to school."

"Already? Man…"

"Quit whining, Junpei." Junpei grumbles and follows Michi and Yukari to the train station. At lunch time, Michi is grabbing a water bottle from the student store when a girl she had seen before blocks her path to the stairs.

"Uhhh…excuse me?"

"Spill it?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. You've been living in the same dorm as Sanada-senpai for a week. You must know _something_ about him. So, come on. Favourite foods, what kind of girls he likes, his hobbies-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know much about Sanada-senpai at all. I know that he's obsessed with training and such, but that's about it. Now if you excuse me." Michi pushes past the girl with the bun and runs for the classroom. Junpei notices her quickly entering the room.

"What happened?"

"Oh, one of those fangirls of Akihiko-senpai's was bugging me again. Wanted to know information about him. I don't exactly have anything _to_ tell her…" Michi sighs.

"Was it Madoka-chan?"

"Who?"

"Brown hair, always wears it in a bun."

"Oh. I think so. At least, the girl who was bothering me did have her hair in a bun."

"I can't think of any other girl in our year who would be bothering you about Akihiko-senpai as much. We lived in the same dorm when I was in first year. I mostly just avoided her because she would go on and on about Senpai." Yukari pauses for a moment. "She'd also complain about how other girls after him would keep getting in her way. She's the worst out of them all."

"Nice. Note to self: Avoid Madoka at all costs." Michi slumps into her desk. After school ends, Yukari comes up to Michi.

"Hey, Michi. You want to walk back to the dorm with me? I did say I could show you around, but Archery got in the way of that."

"It's okay," Michi says. "I don't have any other plans, so sure! I'll walk with you."

"We can go to Paulownia Mall, if you like."

"Okay! I haven't really gone there except to go to the Police station…"

"We should go to Chagall Café. The coffee there is really good."

"I'm not really into coffee, but okay!"

"Well, they have other stuff of course." Yukari laughs. They leave the school for the mall. Paulownia Mall isn't too far from the school, and Yukari then shows Michi the café. Yukari orders a cappuccino and Michi orders tea. They chat about school for a while, before Yukari goes quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"U-Um, well…there's...something I need to say to you."

"Hmm?"

"Um…you might not remember, but…when you woke up in the hospital. You know, after the dorm was attacked after that giant Shadow and you discovered your Persona? You know how I said all those things to you right after you woke up?"

"Yeah, I remember. Mostly. I was still kinda out of it then, though."

"Umm…I think that I might've been making assumptions about you. I was saying all that stuff about how 'you're the same as me,' and 'you're alone,' and stuff about your parents…I mean, I lost my dad, but in your case it's both your parents. And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently. But I ignored how you might've felt and forced my own opinions onto you. If anything, you're more like Akihiko-senpai. I heard he lost both his parents as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think he likes talking about it, though. Anyway, I've been worrying all this time that I might've said some unfair things to you that day. And I want to properly apologize for it. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I just felt like I needed to. But…I still do sense something similar between us. You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents. Still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before. It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home. They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late. I…When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous."

"I know what you mean." Michi smiles. "If my dad was alive, he'd probably always be asking about 'how I feel" and stuff."

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Yeah, my father was a psychiatrist. I don't remember much of when my parents were still alive, but I do remember my father always asking my brother and I about what we were thinking and similar stuff. Mom always had to stop him." Michi laughs but then falls silent.

"I remember my dad always trying to tell me about his work. Of course, I was too young to understand it, but…I miss it. And I hate feeling jealous of other people having parents. So I hide it. And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant. I felt lonely. So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that…" Michi looks at Yukari, mildly confused.

"Yikes! Sorry! I'm being selfish again, I know. But, the fact that you're part of our group now makes me feel a lot better. I can't imagine if you hadn't come and then Junpei joined. Uhg. I'm really glad you joined."

"I'm glad I joined, too!"

"Haha, that's good. I guess I'm going around in circles with this pity party, aren't I? But…that's how I feel." Yukari smiles. "Now, we better drink our drinks before they get cold, right?"

"Right!" Glass shatters. Michi can feel herself smiling at the sound. Michi and Yukari spend the next hour talking about school and their clubs. They notice it getting late, so they walk back to the dorm.

"Welcome back."

"Hi, Kirijo-senpai!" Michi says as she and Yukari enter the door. Yukari says nothing.

"For your information, the Internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room, you should be able to connect. Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged…except, of course, Akihiko's rib cage." Michi can hear Akihiko sigh.

"That's good. I need to get into my e-mail account. There are some pictures I was linked, and I can't make out the details on my phone."

"Oooh, what kind of picture?" Junpei asks. Michi sighs.

"Comics. 4koma. Not whatever you were thinking." Junpei laughs.

"Oh right. All this talk about the Internet reminded me of something. I was totally addicted to this one online game for a while. It's called "Innocent Sin Online," and it's pretty fun. I haven't touched it since I got here…maybe I should log in sometime."

"MMORPGs? I tried getting into some, but it never feels satisfying. I need an actual goal, like in normal console games."

"Your loss."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I should go finish up my homework. We should probably to go Tartarus again, soon."

"Again? And we don't have school tomorrow, you don't need to do homework."

"Be quiet Junpei, you know how I feel about being ready for if another giant Shadow appears! And I like finishing it in advance."

"Yeah, I know. But how do we know if another one will appear? It could have been just a fluke or something."

"Well, I don't think it was. I'll decide a day to go to Tartarus soon. We still have floors to finish." Michi leaves for her room. After finishing her homework, she goes straight to bed. She is slowly getting used to the Personae in her head bothering her in her sleep. They want to get out of her head.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I keep forgetting about my story...or rather forgetting to write. But I'm replaying P3P (again), so I will probably start writing it again, and more chapters will come...hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Michi decides to visit Bunkichi and Mitsuko at the bookstore again. She figures they would like the company. Entering the bookstore, she notices Bunkichi seemingly looking for something.

"Looking for something?"

"Michi-chan? How'd you know I was looking for something? Are you psychic?"

"Lucky guess." Mich laughs.

"I'm looking for my glasses…no, not my glasses—my wallet. I can't seem to find it."

"I'll help you look for it!"

"Wow, Michi-chan, you really can read minds. I was just thinking how it would be nice if someone helped me." Michi laughs again. She helps Bunkichi and Mitsuko look around the store for the wallet. It doesn't seem to be in the store.

"Where could it be?" Bunkichi says after a point. "Wait…what were we looking for again?"

"Your wallet, dear."

"Oh yes."

"'Ello!" Michi looks up to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. A foreigner?

"I found zis on ze ground outside! Eez it yours?" The boy hands a wallet to Bunkichi.

"Wow! That is it! I've been looking for this wallet everywhere! Well, it's not a golden wallet, but I'm still happy to have it back!"

"Excuse me…" Michi can hear the boy's thick accent. She attempts to figure out what it is before the boy speaks again. "Aren't you ze transfer student everyone eez talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I guess I would be."

"I go to ze same school—Gekkoukan!"

"Nice to meet you! Ummm…"

"I came 'ere from France to study abroad." Ah, French accent. Michi figured his accent is European. "My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux." Wow. Mouthful. "But, zey call me 'Bebe'! It eez nice to meet you, too! I work in ze Home Economics Room every day. If you get bored, come say 'ello! I 'ope to see you around. Goodbye for now!"

"Well…he seemed like an interesting young man," Mitsuko says. Most definitely interested. And possibly strange.

"Hmm…I thought I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't lose it. Ah, here it is!"

"Dear, is that key for…?"

"Come on, dear, you know what it is. It's the key for our son's car. Seeing Michi-chan reminded me of how things used to be. I haven't heard the roar of the engine in a long time. How do I look, dea-"

"Please don't! Why must you get into a car? Do you want me to end up all alone?" Mitsuko yells.

"What about a car?"

"Um, Michi-chan…I'm sorry for raising my voice. Did I scare you?"

"No. But what is this about being alone?"

"Our son…Remember what I told you? How he passed away? On the way home from work, he got into an accident. He was hit by a dump truck driver who was drunk on the job."

"Oh…I see."

"Michi-chan, please slap me…slap me for being an insensitive fool. With all my excitement, I forgot to consider how my wife might feel. I'm such a…I'm such a…"

"It's okay. I lost my parents in a car accident, too. But, I'm not afraid of cars or anything because of it. But I understand why Mitsuko wouldn't want you driving."

"Hmm? Why should we let this get us down? Since I found my wallet, why don't we eat out, dear? Thanks for searching with us, Michi-chan. Consider this your allowance." Bunkichi gives Michi a bottle of medicine from the Paulownia Mall pharmacy. Little do they know how useful it may be. Michi decides to leave the bookstore, and wave goodbye to the old couple. Michi decides to head to Paulownia Mall. After entering the mall, she sees Junpei.

"Hey Junpei!"

"Oh, hey Mi-tan! You bored, too?"

"I'm just looking around. I'm going to assume you're bored, though."

"Yep. I'd stay at the dorm and wait for the Internet to be connected again, but Kirijo-senpai keeps asking if I have homework to do and bleh. Who does she think she is? My mom?" Michi laughs at Junpei before noticing something blue in a corridor.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"What's what?" Michi walks into an alley and sees a door like the one to the Velvet Room in Tartarus. She opens the door.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. How may I help you?"

"Hi Theo. Why didn't you tell me there was a door to the Velvet Room in Paulownia Mall?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. The door manifests itself in a place that seems logical for the current guest, so I did not know exactly where it would be. But now that you are here, there is something that I would like to ask of you. If you do not mind, would you please accept my requests?"

"Requests?"

"Yes. I have many of them. Some of them will be…special? I want to see what your world is like."

"O…kay?"

"Of course, there will be suitable rewards for completion of the requests. I wish to see your strength with my own eyes."

"I see. Hey, Theo? Do I have more Social Links?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You have Emperor and Lovers links now as well. You seem to attract new social links quite readily."

"Yeah…anyway, about those requests?"

"Yes, yes. Here." Theo hands Michi a piece of paper.

"These are the requests I would like filled as of now. You don't have to do them, but I would like it if you did."

"Okay. Bye bye!"

"Until we meet again." Michi leaves the Velvet Room and finds Junpei staring at her.

"Dude, you blanked out."

"There's a door here like in Tartarus! I guess you can't see it either, though."

"More imaginary doors? Maybe you've gone insane."

"Right, imaginary doors."

"What's that in your hand?"

"Hmm?" Michi looks at the blue piece of paper. "Requests from Theodore. I don't really understand what he wants, but I'll look at them…" Michi puts the piece of paper in her purse and then looks to Junpei.

"Lets go do something fun! Or something."

"To the arcade!" Junpei exclaims and grabs Michi's hand to drag her to the arcade. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Fighting games!"

"Really? I didn't think a girl would be into fighting games. Thought you might want to do the Sticker Club or something."

"I love fighting games. They are great stress relievers. Especially when playing on COMPlive with a headset. I beat the tar out of some guy, and then reply to him. Every single time I get, 'You're a girl?' It's hilarious."

"Nice to know you take that well. Now. I'm gonna beat the tar out of you in the arcade."

"Fat chance," Michi says as she follows Junpei into the arcade. After two hours of video games, and Michi winning the most matches, they head back to the dorm. No one is in the lounge when they return.

"Where is everyone?" Junpei asks after looking around.

"I dunno. Maybe they're finishing their homework."

"Homework. Oh yeah." He turns to Michi. "Did you finish yours?"

"Last night, and no you can't copy it. But I can help you if you like."

"Really? Because that would be great! But, you know, it would go a lot quicker if you let me cop-"

"Not a chance." Michi smirks. Junpei grumbles and follows Michi to the second floor where they do Junpei's homework at the table next to the vending machine. After finishing (most of) Junpei's homework, Michi goes back to the third floor to go to bed.

Next day is normal enough. Mr. Ono goes on about the Sengoku Period instead of about ancient tombs for some reason, though. Michi guesses Mr. Ono must really like the Sengoku Period. Why else would he be wearing a helmet to school? Over the course of the day, Michi looks over the list of things Theo wants. Most are things that can supposedly be found in Tartarus (though, what is this about a document?), but where would she get pine resin? One request does stand out to her. Theo wants to visit the mall. Isn't there a door right to the mall? Why doesn't he just go himself? Oh well, she'll have to find some time later for that. After school, Junpei says he wants to walk home with Michi. She agrees, since Yukari is off to Archery practice like usual. On the way back, Junpei says he wants to see a movie.

"What kind of movie?"

"It's called 'Double-Barrelled Justice'. I've been looking forward to this coming out!"

"Well. The name certainly gives away what's going to happen. But, I love movies! All kinds! So, let's go!"

"Alright! Let's get some good seats!" Junpei yells as they go into the theatre. The movie is exactly what Michi thought it would be, extreme Action movie. But the story is surprisingly complex. Who would have guessed?

"Hrm…it was…kinda not what I was expecting."

"Same. The plot was way more fleshed out than I thought it would be."

"The villain wasn't all that evil. It kinda killed it for me when he started talking about his tragic past. It isn't cool if you have to beat somebody who didn't want to be a bad guy."

"I guess the movie was trying to illustrate the fine line between 'good' and 'evil'. The hero wasn't exactly a knight in gleaming armour, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. But, bad guys should be evil all the way to the core. It's just more satisfying." Junpei shrugs. "Oh, we still have time, right? Let's grab something to eat on the way back to the dorm. I guess I owe you for helping with my homework." Junpei laughs. Junpei leads Michi to the strip mall and the Wild-duck Burger. They get in line to order food, when Junpei gets a shocked look on his face.

"Oh crap. The guys at school might say some stuff if they see us together. I mean, it looks like there's a lot of guys interested in you."

"Really? I didn't think there was a lot. A few guys have talked to me, but nothing much." Michi shrugs. "If anything, my attention is mostly negative what with girls hating me for living in the same dorm as Akihiko-senpai."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What with the famous Yuka-tan and Kirijo-senpai also living in our dorm. There are a lot of dudes who envy me because of that."

"I'm…sorry?"

"Yeah, it's your fault." Junpei laughs. "Actually, you don't seem to be all that interested in guys. I mean, you're not all excited and asking me who's saying this stuff." Junpei pauses. "…I mean, of course you aren't. No girl would be that desperate. Plus, you've got your hands full with your own stuff right now. Now that I think about it, the same goes for me, too…well, forget about that stuff. I don't have a lot on me, so you're okay with sharing fries with me, right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Michi grins. They order their food and sit down to eat. Michi ends up eating most of the fries. After eating and talking for a while, they both head back to the dorm.

"Welcome back," Michi hears as she comes in the dorm. Mitsuru is reading on one of the couches in the lounge. Akihiko and Yukari as also there.

"Hi Kirijo-senpai."

"Where'd you two go?" Yukari asks.

"Oh, Junpei wanted to see a movie and asked if I wanted to go. I like movies, so I agreed. It was an action movie, but Junpei seemed to be disappointed by the plot."

"The bad guy needed to be more evil!"

"It doesn't work that way most of the time."

"Whatever," Junpei grumbles before going to the boys' floor.

"What's with him?" Akihiko asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. Oh well." Michi sits down on a couch next to Yukari. She notices Akihiko get up and stretch.

"Ah! You need to be careful, Senpai. Your ribs!"

"Huh? Oh, my ribs are much better. I'll probably be able to join you guys in Tartarus soon." Akihiko grins.

"But not yet," Mitsuru adds.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Though, you guys should be going to Tartarus more. You need to train your Persona more."

"I know. We'll go within the next couple of days, I promise."

"Right. Anyway, I have homework to finish, so night."

"Night, Senpai." Michi and Yukari say at the same time. Michi spends the next hour talking to Yukari, noticing Yukari glance at Mitsuru every once and a while. Eventually Michi and Yukari need to do their homework as well, so they leave for their rooms. The next day, Michi walks to school with Yukari.

"Hmm…it's already May. Then again, I was asleep for a good portion of April." Michi laughs.

"Yeah. Not to mention a lot has happened already. Ya know…it doesn't seem like the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been decreasing…we're the only ones that can fight Shadows, so I guess we better train more in case something like **that** Shadow appears again."

"Yep. We'll go soon. I'm trying to think of a good day. Maybe tonight?"

"Don't you have school council and tennis club today?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe tomorrow, then. Then we have Sunday to rest. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

"Okay. Make sure to tell Junpei so he doesn't whine…as much."

"Yep, I'll tell him." Yukari and Michi head into the school. After school, Michi goes up to Junpei.

"Hey. We're going to Tartarus tomorrow. Just so you know in advance."

"Huh? We are?"

"We need to train more!"

"You sound like Akihiko-senpai. Speaking of Akihiko-senpai, he's at the hospital getting a checkup. He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something." Junpei grins. "Yup, he knows who to count on."

"He only asked you because he knows you don't have anything else to do after school," Yukari says, walking up from behind Junpei.

"H-Hey, I resent that." Yukari giggles at Junpei's shocked face.

"I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

"What does he want that for?" Michi asks.

"Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you," Yukari says.

"I'll go, too."

"What about your clubs?"

"I'm allowed to miss some days. Besides, I want to know what Senpai wants with that list."

"W-Wait a minute…" Junpei says.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"Well, it was _me _he asked…" Junpei grumbles. The three of them head to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital and head for the room Akihiko is supposed to be in. Entering the room, there is a man none of them have seen before. He's wearing a coat and hat that look a little too warm for the weather outside.

"Umm…is…Sanada-senpai…in this room? By any chance?" The unknown man seems to glare at the three of them, but doesn't say anything.

"What are all of your guys doing here?" Akihiko's voice says from behind them. The three turn around to see Akihiko entering the room.

"We came to see you, of course!"

"I'm just here for a check-up."

"Is that it, Aki?" The unknown man asks. Aki? Michi figures this man must be Akihiko's friend, and a close one at that. Who else would call him "Aki"?

"Yeah, thanks."

"Tch…I don't have time for this shit," the man says before getting off the bed to leave the room. As he's leaving, he stops in front of Michi.

"You…"

"Me?"

"…Never mind," the man says before exiting the room.

"That was strange…"

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei asks with a distressed look on his face.

"A friend from school…sort of. You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Senpai." Junpei grabs a piece of paper out of his bag.

"Sorry for the trouble. Well then, let's get going!" Akihiko shouts as he throws a punch.

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm…"

"It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"By the way, Senpai…why boxing?" Yukari asks.

"You mean, why did I choose that sport?"

"Yeah."

"Well…it's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless. And I don't want to feel that way again." The look on Akihiko's face is that of pain. Michi ponders about what could have happened to Akihiko to make him feel powerless before Akihiko speaks again. "Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself." Michi rolls her eyes at Akihiko.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. Ya know, I'm into games, too!"

"Yeah. _Video_ games." Yukari groans.

"Oh, but I like fighting games, too." Yukari sighs at Junpei.

"...Whatever." The four of them leave the hospital. Michi, after checking her phone, figures she can still make Tennis practice and says good bye to Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko before running back to the school, making it to practice just in time. After practice, she heads back to the dorm. Mitsuru is the one to greet her again.

"Welcome back. A long weekend is coming up, so I suggest we go to Tartarus. It may take some time for Akihiko to fully heal, and I don't want anything like that to happen again. Besides, the number of victims seems to have been increasing…I have a bad feeling about that. We had best muster as much strength as we can."

"Yeah. I figured we could go tomorrow night! So, we'll go then," Michi says before heading upstairs for school work and to sleep. Tennis wore her out. The next day at school, she overhears some people talking about Tanaka's Home Shopping Show. She remembers seeing it before, but the things that were for sale on it always seemed…weird. She makes a mental note to check it on Sunday, anyway. The song from the show ends up stuck in her head for most of the day. After school she pays a visit to the old couple at the bookstore, only to learn that the school wants to cut down the Persimmon Tree in the walkway. She promises that she will try to find out what is going on with the tree before leaving the store. After paying a visit to the sweet shop in the strip mall, she goes back to the dorm.

"S'up, dude?"

"Hi, Junpei."

"Three-day weekend starting tomorrow! I asked some peeps if they wanted to hang out, but the only ones interested were guys. Man, I don't want no sausage fest…oh yeah. You want to hang, Michi?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but need I remind you that midterms are quickly approaching? You had best use your time wisely," Mitsuru says.

"You just _had_ to remind me…" Yukari sighs. Michi sits in a chair, and looks over the list of requested items from Theo. She begins to wonder out loud.

"…Where would I find pine resin?

"Pine resin? Why does that sound familiar…oh, that powder we use in Archery Club," Yukari says before running upstairs. She comes back with a small container filled with yellow powder. "Yeah, this is it." She hands it to Michi.

"Oh! Thank you."

"Why were you looking for it? You have a bow you need to take care of?"

"Huh? Oh, someone else was looking for it. I said I'd try to help them. Thank you, again. Oh, and yeah. We are going to Tartarus tonight. So, be ready!"

"Very well," Mitsuru says. Akihiko looks up.

"Hmm? You're going to Tartarus? Well, I'm feeling much better, so maybe I coul-"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, it was worth trying," Akihiko grumbles before going back to his instant ramen. Michi shakes her head before heading upstairs to work on her homework. She finishes about half of it before Mitsuru calls them to prepare for Tartarus. Once in Tartarus, Mitsuru says some encouraging news.

"We are almost to the barrier. I believe there was a Guardian Shadow in the last floor we left off. I'll attempt to scan it before you go."

"Okay, Senpai!" Michi says before heading to the Velvet Room.

"Hey, Theo! I have that pine resin you wanted."

"Ah, yes, I see that." Theo takes the small jar, opens it, and smells the powder. "So this is pine resin. It does smell like freshly-cut pine." Theo pauses. "I never imagined that this is what pine resin would look like…I'm sorry, please put that away." Michi wears a confused look.

"It's just that…I've been forced to eat several platefuls of soybean powder before. Soybean powder is…it's simple a dreadful food. It absorbs all the moisture in your mouth and makes every spoonful an exquisite torture. But yes, thank you for bringing me this. I will give you this as your reward." Theo hands Michi a bow. Seeing as Michi doesn't know how to use a bow, she will give this to Yukari. Michi leaves the Velvet Room to rejoin her friends.

"Way to zone out aga-where did you get that?" Junpei says, pointing at the bow in her hand.

"From the invisible door. Here Yukari." Michi hands to bow to Yukari.

"Huh? Oh, um, thanks?" Yukari looks over the bow. "It's pretty nice."

"You're welcome! Now, we should get going. Did you finish scanning the Guardian Shadows?"

"Yes, I have. I can sense physical attacks and some magic. But, again, I cannot sense if it is weak or strong to anything. Please be careful."

"We will!" Michi says as the three uses the teleporter to go back to the 14th floor. As soon as they make it to the floor, they run for the Guardian. There is only one.

"I will say this again, _please_ be careful. The Guardians are strong. I know you all have gotten better at using your Persona from training in Tartarus, so I do trust you. Just exercise caution."

"We will Senpai!" Michi yells before diverting her attention to the Shadow. Michi attempts to attack it with her naginata, but it has no effect. "I guess we can't use physical attack. Just use magic on it for now!" Junpei listens and tries using Fire on him. It doesn't seem to do much, but it does hit.

"Awww that sucked!" Yukari shakes her head before firing Wind at the Shadow. It does way better than the Fire did.

"Way to go Yukari!" Michi calls out before the Shadow makes it move finally. It attacks all three of them at once with some kind of wave. It hurts. A lot.

"Oww, that hurt," Junpei says. They are all still standing. Michi switches to Omoikane to fire Lightning at the Shadow. Junpei can't do much more than use Fire on it. Yukari again uses Wind. The Shadow then fires out Lightning at all of them at once. Luckily for Michi, Omoikane resists Lightning, but Yukari is weak to it and is now badly hurt. Michi switches to Apsaras to use an Orpheus-enhanced healing spell on them all. They are able to get through the battle without too much damage. Luckily for Yukari, the Shadow decided to just use Lightning on Junpei instead of targeting her. Thus, Yukari spent most of the time healing Junpei while Michi threw Ice and Lightning spells at the Shadow. Once the Shadow goes down, Michi searches around the area, finding the strange briefcases with items inside of them before going back to the entrance of Tartarus.

"Well done, you were much quicker at disposing of this Shadow than the last ones."

"Really? That's great!" Michi stretches a bit before using a healing spell on herself and Junpei who is still injured from the battle. "Okay, let's see if we can get to that barrier. Then I guess we can rest for a few days before trying to figure out how to get past the barrier."

"I hope there aren't anymore Guardians. I don't want to deal with being electrocuted repeatedly again," Junpei sighs.

"It will be okay, Junpei. I'm sure we'll be okay." They return to the 14th floor. Heading up the stairs to the 15th floor, Mitsuru says something on the communicator.

"Hmm…that's strange."

"What's strange?"

"There are fewer Shadows on this floor."

"I guess that means less fighting," Michi comments. Michi, Junpei, and Yukari only get into one battle before finding the stairs. Once they reach the stairs, they come to a strange floor.

"Yes, this is the barrier I mentioned. I cannot sense anything past here, but Tartarus must be much taller." Michi sees another brief case and opens it to find papers. "Did you find something, Arisato?"

"Hmm? There are some documents in here."

"Documents? I would like to see them later."

"Okay." There is a transporter on the floor, so they take that back to the first floor of Tartarus.

"Well, I suppose that we cannot go any farther in Tartarus tonight. You will get much needed rest for a bit as we figure out how to get past that barrier."

"Yeah." Michi goes into the Velvet Room to give Theo his Beetle Shell, and Michi get money in return. After she is done in the Velvet Room, they return to the dorm. Everyone goes straight back to their rooms. Michi just wants to pass out in her bed, and almost does so before feeling a presence in her room.

"Hi, how've you been?" Michi jolts up to see the boy in her room again.

"What do you want?"

"One week from now, there will be a full moon."

"…So?"

"Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you."

"An ordeal? What? Full moons? You aren't making sense."

"You need to be very careful. On full moons, you will face your greatest challenges. I do wonder why that is. I feel as if I should know. But, still, you must prepare for the ordeal. Time is of the essence. I'm sure you're aware of that, of course." The boy smiles.

"Wait, what? Aware?" Michi pauses for a second to think. "We have been training, but I don't understand what I am aware of. Is it another giant Shadow? Is another one coming?"

"I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now."

"Wait! Answer m-" The boy disappears. "Dammit. Why do all the things 'helping' me have to be so vague?" Michi lies back down and drifts off to sleep. She dreams of the night her family died again. She doesn't know if it is because of the boy's words or if it's always been like this, but she takes notice of the giant full moon in her dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I SUCK AT UPDATING WHOOOOO!


	18. Chapter 18

Michi wakes up the next morning from the sun shining in her face. Looking at her clock, it's almost noon. Still partially asleep, she wanders down to the kitchen of the dorm to find something to eat. Had she been more awake, she may have just gotten something out of the mini fridge in her room or noticed some of her other dorm mates staring at her.

"Hey, Michi. Why aren't you dressed?" Yukari asks.

"Huh? I just woke up. I kept having nightmares last night, so I didn't sleep much. But, right now, I'm hungry." Michi grabs some cereal and sits down at the table in the lounge. Junpei continues to stare.

"Wow, Mi-tan. Your pyjamas are pretty cute."

"I'll take that as a compliment in an hour when I'm actually awake." Michi yawns before eating more of her cereal. Junpei sighs before sitting near Michi at the table.

"Maaaan, no one wants to hang out. Those guys who said they wanted to do stuff over the break bailed on me. I even asked Akihiko-senpai if he wanted to do anything, but he said he had training to do. Who does stuff like that over a break?"

"So Akihiko-senpai went off to train…where is Kirijo-senpai?"

"No idea." Junpei sighs again.

"Hey, Michi. Tomorrow, Rio, Yuko, and I are going to check out some sales at the mall. They're having Golden Week specials. You want to come?"

"Sure." Michi turns to Junpei. "You want to come?"

"Shopping? Not exactly what I wanted to do over the break."

"Weren't you complaining about how no girls wanted to hang out with you over the weekend? And now you can hang out with _four_ girls."

"Uhhhhm…whatever. I have nothing better to do." Junpei grumbles something under his breathe before leaving the dorm. Michi finishes her cereal and decides it would be best to get out of the dorm. Yukari says she wants to finish her homework so she doesn't have to worry about it later. Michi heads back upstairs to shower and put on actual clothing before leaving the dorm. She walks around Iwatodai for a while, before coming to the Strip Mall. She decides to visit the old couple. They are still worried about the Persimmon Tree. Michi tries to comfort them, saying she would ask around about the tree being cut down. She learns the old couple's son was a teacher at Gekkoukan, and planted the tree with his first graduating class. Now she really wants to help them. Michi continues her walk before noticing the sun starting to set, and she then walks back to the dorm. Once back at the dorm, Akihiko and Mitsuru are in the lounge.

"Oh, hello." Michi hears Akihiko say as she enters the dorm.

"Hi!" Michi stretches. "That was a nice walk."

"You went for a walk? Must have been peaceful." Mitsuru comments from behind a book.

"Yeah, it was." At that moment, Michi remembers something. "Oh yeah. Yukari and I, and some friends from school are going shopping tomorrow. Junpei's coming along as well because of 'having nothing to do.' You want to come?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have a full schedule for a while." Mitsuru pauses. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. But, being busy during Golden Week? Sounds awful." Michi looks at Akihiko. "I doubt you'd want to go."

"That would be correct. I'm a month behind on my training, so I have to work twice as hard to catch up."

"Just don't injure yourself again."

"Heh, Mitsuru…" Akihiko sighs, and continues eating. Michi decides that it would be best to finish the last of her homework, and leaves to do so. She manages to finish it off before it gets too late, and proceeds to pass out in her bed. She still wonders what the little boy meant by an ordeal on the full moon.

The next day is the day Michi and Yukari are going shopping with Yuko and Rio. Junpei comes even though he keeps complaining about it. Michi comments that since he is coming, he's not allowed to complain anymore since he came of his own free will. Michi, Yukari, and Junpei meet Yuko and Rio at the mall.

"So, is there anything particular you guys are looking for?" Michi asks once they finally meet up. "I'm looking for a new outfit for summer. It's going to get warm soon. Thinking about it, I don't even own a pair of sandals." Michi laughs.

"Really?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah. My last pair wore out and I haven't really had a reason to get a new pair. Then again, I'm not really a 'warm weather' person."

"You don't like heat?" Yuko asks. "It gets pretty warm here in the summer time…"

"Oh, I'm okay with heat. I could wear a sweater in the middle of summer. Actually I prefer that because I burn really easily." Michi says. She continues to look around for clothing she likes.

"That's too bad. I love the beach. But, I never burn." Yuko comments.

"Lucky." Michi spots something in orange and goes straight to it. She picks it up. It's a short-sleeved blouse. It's a little light, but nothing wearing another shirt underneath can't fix. "This is cute."

"Oh, you like orange?" Rio asks.

"Yeah! It's my favourite colour."

"Matches your personality. I prefer light colours. Like cream."

"What colours do you like, Yukari? Yuko?"

"I like reds and pinks," Yukari says.

"Well anyone could have guessed that. I like pink, too. I don't own a lot of pink things, though. Most of my clothing is blue. Not that I don't like blue. I like that colour, too," Yuko says after.

"Well, then you should get more things in pink if you like it so much!" Michi says cheerfully before turning her attention to Junpei who has been very quiet. He looks bored. "What colours do you like, Junpei?"

"Huh? Uh…dark colours? I really don't care about any of this. But I'll all up for seeing you guys putting on clothing. Maybe you should try on swim suits, too?"

"Not a chance, Stupei."

"Man, Yukari. Why you gotta crush my dreams?" Yukari just sighs at Junpei and continues to look for clothing. After the girls tried things on (with Junpei making comments about their outfits and eventually getting smacked by all four), they leave the mall. Yukari decides that Junpei needs something to do and has him carry things.

"Man, why do I have to carry everything?"

"What else are you going to do?"

"To make it up, I'll buy you lunch," Michi says to Junpei. "Hmmm…I'm in the mood for ramen. Is Hagakure alright?"

"Duh."

"What about everyone else?" Yuko and Rio nod in agreement.

"Sure, I'm starving," Yukari says as well. The five of them head to the strip mall.

"You should try the pork and soy sauce ramen. It supposed to be good for your skin," Yuko says to Michi.

"Really? My skin does like to dry out. But mostly just my legs. But I think I'll get the Special. It's really, really, really good." Michi laughs.

"And you have your pal Junpei to thank for introducing you to the "really, really, really good" Special." Junpei grins.

"Yep!"

"Well, you don't want to eat too much of it."

"Well, I'm sure what you put me through during tennis practice will burn off anything I eat. Especially when there aren't that many people there."

"Well, when there aren't as many people, you get to learn faster!"

"That's true."

"People haven't been showing up for practice?" Yuko asks.

"Yeah. But that's nothing different from usual…" Rio trails off. "Well, they better start showing up soon. Maybe I should try leaving messages on their student blogs about practice…"

"Eeh, don't bother. Most people barely use the school blogs. They use their accounts to access the message boards, and that's about it," Junpei comments. Rio just sighs. The cook soon gives them their ramen, and the rest of their conversation is spoken between mouthfuls. It starts to get late, so Rio and Yuko leave to their homes while Yukari, Michi, and Junpei return to the dorm. There is no one in the lounge. Yukari says she is tired from shopping, and Junpei says he's tired from following around four girls all day, so they both go back to their rooms. Michi returns to hers as well. But she isn't that tired. She decides to try finishing her homework. She does manage to finish it, and it's still only 9:00 P.M. She crawls into bed, hoping that she can fall asleep, but she just ends up rolling around in her bed. She nearly expects what happens next.

"I'm glad you have good friends." That voice again. It's not the little boy who appears in her room, she knows that for sure. She decides to try to talk to the voice, though it never replies to her.

"Yeah, I like my friends. But who are you?" Michi waits a couple of seconds…nothing. As usual. She rolls over, and manages to drift off to sleep. The next day, no one wants to do anything with Michi, so she decides to walk around Iwatodai again. She visits the old couple at the bookstore, as they seem to very much enjoy her company. When she enters the book store, she can tell the atmosphere is heavy.

"Dear, Michi-chan is here. So, would you please cheer up…?" Bunkichi says to his wife. Mitsuko seems to have been crying.

"I understand their reasoning…but…but if…if that tree is gone…If that tree if removed, I feel like the memory of my son will vanish with it…"

"You shouldn't worry too much, it's not good for you," Michi says to Mitsuko.

"I know, I know. I know fretting won't do me any good. But thank you for worrying about me." Mitsuko manages to smile at Michi.

"Apparently, the rumour was true. They really are going to cut down the persimmon tree. So, we went to the school earlier to say goodbye. But that just reminded Mitsuko of our son's death…"

"It'll be okay," Michi says, trying to comfort the old couple.

"See, Mitsuko. That's what I said. If you keep crying all the time, then what will your admirers think? Right, Michi-chan?" Michi nods. Michi browses some of the books while chatting with the couple. She finds a couple that she might want to get, but after shopping yesterday, she doesn't exactly have money right now. Eventually, she needs to leave.

"Please come back again. My wife feels like she's back in her days at a girls' high school whenever you're around. And of course, I'm always happy to see a looker." Michi rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling. "Here, take this for when you get hungry." Bunkichi hands Michi a fried bread. Michi thanks Bunkichi before leaving the store to go back to the dorm. As soon as she opens the door, Junpei jumps up and runs to her.

"Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Uhh…yesh?" Michi had started eating the fried bread, and didn't expect Junpei to appear in front of her as soon as she opened the door. She swallows before continuing. "Yeah, I finished it. And if you want to copy it, the answer is no."

"Aww, come on. Pleeeeeeease? I went shopping with you."

"You didn't have to go with us. I won't let you copy. Did you do any of it?"

"Uh…well, I did some of it. But math is my worse subject, so I avoided all of that…"

"…We had most of our homework in math." Michi sighs before heading for the stairs.

"You cold-hearted woman!" Junpei says dramatically. "Do you not care if I fail?"

"What did you do all day?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly! You could have done your homework today instead of nothing." Michi sighs again. "I'll help you with the math homework. But only help! I'm not giving you the answers."

"Thank you!"

"You owe me ramen for this."

"Whatever you say! You are my saviour!" Junpei yells. Michi sighs again before going to her room to get her math papers and meets Junpei on the boys' floor. After two hours of Junpei yelling at his homework and attempting to get Michi to let him copy hers, he finally finishes it. Junpei then complains about school being tomorrow, and Michi finally heads off to bed. The next day, Michi hears a rumour about a girl being at the shrine all alone. After school, Michi heads off to Tennis practice. Again, there are not many members at practice.

"Where is everyone? Even more are missing than usual."

"No clue," another one of the members says to Rio. Michi notices Yuko.

"Excuse me! Couple I borrow some of you guys' tape?"

"Oh, Yuko!"

"Sorry, we ran out. Is it okay if I take some from the box?" Yuko looks around. "…Doesn't look like you have too many people here today, huh. I wonder if they heard about that group date…Seriously, I don't know if I should be appalled or jealous…"

"Hey, you idiot!"

"…Group date?" Rio asks.

"Oh…ohhhhhhh…you didn't know? Sorry, I heard the girls in tennis club talking about it at the shoe lockers…"

"So, everyone went to that?" The other members are silent. "That's stupid…why'd they hide it from me? All this running around behind my back is so irritating!"

"…You'd get angry if we told you."

"Of course I'd get angry!"

"W-Well, calm down…" Yuko attempts to defuse the situation, but it seems to be out of her control. Michi can only watch this get worse.

"What a pain…they're just taking a breather. What's wrong with that?"

"You call a group date 'taking a breather'?"

"Yes! I don't expect someone who's never been in a relationship to understand it, though! And what's with that attitude of yours all the time? Who do you think you are?"

"What…? I'm your leader! You're the ones that nominated me! Or did you all forget about that?"

"If we knew you'd turn out like this, we never would've nominated you!"

"What…? Well, it's too late now!"

"Screw this! This isn't worth my time…I'm done with this stupid club. You're a pain in the ass, and I don't care about keeping up with you. I bet everyone else is gonna quit, too!" The last remaining members leave the courts, leaving just Rio, Michi, and Yuko.

"Hey! I'm not done—"

"I-I'm sorry about that…"

"It's not your fault, Yuko."

"Hey, I know that I'm butting into another club's business here, but…you…really should make peace with them. I'll try and help, too…"

"They're the ones that are wrong."

"Uh…that's true, but…"

"I agree with Yuko," Michi inserts into the conversation. "You should try to make up with them. Even if they were being bitches about it." Yuko goes up to Michi.

"Do me a favour, and keep an eye on Rio. She doesn't know how to interact with people sometimes…to be honest; I'm kind of worried about her. I try to lend a hand when I see things aren't going great, but I don't know much about your club. I just manage the guy's team…that reminds me, I should be getting back with that tape. Bye!" And Yuko runs off.

"Michi…you're not going to leave? Sorry, but I want to be left alone right now…"

"I'm not leaving. And you can't make me."

"Haha…you really are strange," Rio says. Michi can tell she's about to cry.

"I'm told that every once and a while," Michi says as she attempts to comfort Rio. She would hug her, but Michi doesn't know how Rio would react to that. Eventually, Rio calms down, and decides it would be best to go home now. They walk to the train together and Michi says goodbye to Rio before walking back to the dorm.

"Oh, hey Michi."

"Hi Yukari!" Michi says as she sits in an open chair. Everyone in the dorm is currently in the lounge.

"…Maybe we should go to Tartarus tonight," Yukari says to Michi after she sits down. "I'm getting worried since nothing's happened since that one day…"

"You're being paranoid, Yuka-tan. 'Sides, it's not like we can go anywhere in Tartarus. There's that stupid barrier in the way."

"I know, but…is it just me, or are more people getting Apathy Syndrome lately? I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…but then again, I might just be paranoid."

"Your training in Tartarus has been going most excellently. I'm sure if another giant shadow appears, you'd be able to take care of it," Mitsuru adds into the conversation.

"Yeah, you guys can use your Personae quite well, so until you can figure out how to get past that barrier, you can probably wait on going to Tartarus for a few days. Like waiting until I can go…"

"Akihiko…"

"Hey, I said a couple of days. You said I could go soon."

"Yes. Once the doctor says you are fully recovered. Honestly, Akihiko, you're like a child sometimes…" Akihiko says something under his breath that Michi doesn't catch and seems to decided to ignore Mitsuru.

"Well, maybe we can go in a couple of days. I'm beat, so I don't want to go anywhere," Michi says to Yukari before sliding farther down into her chair. While she is tired, she cannot help but think about what that boy had said. Something about a full moon. She doesn't have any idea what it means, but she has no idea of finding out until the next full moon. Absent-mindedly checking her phone, find looks up a calendar to find out the next full moon. It's in three days. Well, she'll figure out what's going on soon enough. Deciding it would be best to go to bed early so she isn't completely drained the next day, Michi goes back up to her room to finish homework and then go to bed.

At lunch time the next day, Junpei finds Michi sitting in the hallway. Michi had decided that glares from girls in their classroom were something she didn't want aimed at her, and went out to the hallway to eat. All because Akihiko and her happened to come to school at the same time.

"Yo. Kinda feels weird runnin' into ya in the hall like this. Considering we have classes together all day. Trying to escape Akihiko's fans again?"

"Yep. I don't suppose they realize that a guy and a girl can just be friends…ugh."

"Yeah. Oh hey, you free today? Wanna go somewhere?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Any place in mind?"

"Not sure yet. But I will have thought of something by the end of the day. Anyway, see ya."

"Bye bye." Michi continues her lunch and only goes back into the classroom once the bell rings. Once school ends, Michi meets Junpei outside of the school.

"Hello! So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, you're making it a surprise? Is it somewhere I've been before?"

"…I don't know, actually. Uhh…I've never been there before, sooo…"

"Wait, we're going somewhere you've never been?"

"Well, it's not like it's a bad place or anythi—never mind, let's just go."

"Okay…" Michi follows Junpei as they go towards the mall. Junpei seems to be taking her to the café. "Oh, I've been here. Yukari took me a little while ago."

"Huh? Really? Well, you don't mind going again…right?"

"Of course not!"

"That's good," Junpei says as they go in. They order their drinks and then find a table. Michi decided to go for hot chocolate, as she wanted something with sugar.

"Whoa, so this is what it's like inside this café…" Michi looks at Junpei questioningly. "Oh, guys can't really come to places like with each other…"

"Where do guy friends go, then?"

"Uhh…Karaoke, Wild-duck Burger, the manga café…" Junpei pauses. "That sounds a lot lamer now that I actually say it out loud!" Junpei starts laughing at himself. "Still, this is some damn good coffee. You can tell that the guy who owns this place is really picky about the beans. He probably roasts them all differently using special waters for each type…"

"Wow…you know a lot about coffee?"

"Heheh…I just really like coffee. That's all. Oh yeah, what did you order, Michi?"

"Hmm? Oh, I got hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? That's a girly drink." For some reason, Junpei seems happy about that.

"What? I wanted something sweet. I don't like coffee that much. Not unless there's, like, six sugar cubes in it." Junpei laughs at Michi.

"There's nothing wrong with you getting hot chocolate." Junpei and Michi talk about various things for a while. Mostly about school and SEES. Michi wants to mention something about the Full Moon, but she doesn't want to seem insane. And telling Junpei that a little boy appears in her room to forewarn her about some ordeal that is to occur in two days would do that. It's bad enough he jokes about the "invisible door". After some time, Junpei asks Michi a question.

"By the way, are there any guys you're interested in? If you want, I'll totally help you out. It'd be fun being your Cupid."

"Huh? Uhhh, not really. I mean, I just got to this city, and right now I'm not that interested in dating right now." Michi laughs uncomfortably. Knowing Junpei, he won't take that for an answer.

"Oh yeah, what about Akihiko-senpai? You know girls are crazy about him. And you seem to be one of the few girls he actually talks to…besides Kirijo-senpai, of course. You'd better be careful that he doesn't play you!" Junpei pauses. "Wait…Akihiko-senpai's not that type of guy, so you don't need to worry. It's like the opposite…he'd be way too serious if you were in a relationship. Hmm…actually, why don't you try and get him? Seriously. A transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl want. Don't you think that would be totally cool? It'd be something right out of a manga."

"Since when have you been reading shoujo manga? But, don't talk about senpai like that! He doesn't seem like he's interested in dating either."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If there is anyone who is super focused on anything, it's Akihiko-senpai. All he ever seems to talk about it his training. But…I think Akihiko-senpai could fall for someone like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno. I just think you two would be good together. Well, if you want, feel free to talk to me about it. I can totally help you." Junpei laughs again. They spend a little more time talking before deciding it would be best to go back to the dorm.

"Wow, it got kinda late. Can't believe we wasted all the time just talking. Man, I really enjoy being around you, for some reason," Junpei comments as they enter the dorm. Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari are in the lounge. Akihiko and Yukari look up as the two come in, and Mitsuru keeps her eyes on her paper.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru comments.

"Where were you two?" Akihiko asks, his tone saying he is curious.

"Hmm? Oh, we went to the café at the mall. Now that I think about that, it kinda sounds like a date…" Michi says before laughing. "Oh yeah, you still owe me ramen, Junpei."

"Awww man. I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Fat chance." Michi says before flopping onto the cough next to Mitsuru. Junpei sits next to Akihiko.

"Hey…have you noticed how many of those freaks there are in town lately?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the people with Apathy Syndrome?" Michi asks. She has noticed a few around town. But they are pretty much unresponsive, so she never attempts talking to them. There is even one occasionally around the dorm, but she was only there for one day at a time.

"Yeah. But other than that, nothing has happened. Talk about boring. We should go to Tartarus. I'm dying for some action."

"Hmm…maybe we should go…" Michi contemplates.

"Maybe I should come alone. I'm dying of boredom, too."

"Or maybe not."

"Akihiko, are you _trying_ to make me angry?" Mitsuru says, raising her voice.

"No! Of course not! But I am really bored…"

"Don't worry, Senpai. We won't go to Tartarus tonight. Maybe we should wait until you're all better. Actually, I think that would be best. You'll be all better and then we will be able to get through Tartarus easier, right? And then we can figure out how to get past that barrier."

"I'd like that…" Akihiko says, looking at Mitsuru, who doesn't bother looking up. Michi finds the remote to the TV in the cushions of the couch she is sitting on and turns on the TV. The channel it's on it the news. She is about to change the channel when a report about Apathy Syndrome comes on. All the people in the room take notice of the TV. The report is simply states about the increase of Apathy Syndrome cases, and they are concentrated around Tatsumi Port Island. Everyone in the room is silent for a minute. Michi turns off the TV.

"If you guys want to go to Tartarus, I don't mind…" Akihiko says. Michi shakes her head.

"No, no. It will be fine. We'll go in a bit…I'm sure everything will be okay." Michi doesn't sound sure. "Maybe we'll go in a couple of days…"

"Yeah…" After this, everyone except Mitsuru leave the lounge to go back to their rooms. Michi figures they could go Sunday. But not Saturday. She needs to know what the boy means by the full moon and an ordeal.

The next day after school, Ms. Toriumi comes up to Michi.

"Ah, there you are Arisato-san. I'd like a word with you."

"Yes?"

"You haven't joined any committees yet, have you?"

"No. Unless you count Student Council." Michi half hopes that does count.

"Unfortunately, no. I know this is sudden, but there's some positions that just became vacant that I'd like you to take on. I mean, students are obligated to join a school committee. I'll let you choose which one you'd like to join. Which of these would you rather join? The school health committee or the library committee?"

"Umm, I'll join the health committee."

"All right, thank you. Well, go on over to the Nurse's Office."

"Okay." Michi heads over to the Nurse's Office. The nurse, Mr. Edogawa, is there with some other students.

"Now, is everyone here?" Mr. Edogawa asks. "We have a new member joining our little team here at the infirmary. This is Michi Arisato from class 2-F. Who's on duty today?" A very mature looking female student replies to him.

"Oh, that would be me."

"Please show her the ropes of what you do here. If you need me, I'll be in the back."

"Understood." The mature looking student turns to Michi. "Well then, could you come over here so I can explain?" Michi does so. Before the girl can talk to Michi, another girl starts talking to her.

"U-Um, Saori-san? Excuse me, but we, um…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Please feel free to go home. I'll take care of the rest for today."

"We're really sorry. See you later." The third year and other students leave. The mature student turns to Michi.

"Oh, please don't think that others aren't welcoming you to the club. They're all just very busy. Let's see…where should I start explaining things to you…? Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Saori Hasegawa."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Michi says before bowing. She figures that Saori must be a third year.

"Heh…there's no need to be so formal, Arisato-san. I'm a second year, just like you."

"But that third year student a minute ago…"

"Oh, I'm actually two years older than you. I studied abroad, and took some time off from school. I'm the oldest student in the school right now. That's why the third years all speak politely to me. I really wish they'd stop…but I've given up on that."

"Well, I'll treat you like another second year if you'd like."

"I'd love that!" Saori says while smiling. Michi hears glass break, and looks around to see if it was from her surroundings or her mind. When she sees Saori's confused expression, she knows it was the signal for another social link.

"Oh, I thought I heard something. Probably just my imagination."

"Oh, I see. But yes, I'd supposed to explain our duties here. We meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays usually, but we go get a couple of days off before exams. We have a number of tasks here on the school health committee, but our main job is to be here on duty after school. Of course, we can't tend to people who are actually injured, so we need to go get Mr. Edogawa in those cases."

"I see. Where is he usually?"

"He is almost always be in the small room off to the side, but we're not allowed to go in there. There are even some rumours that students have gone in there…and never come back. But, never mind that. You don't have to come each and every time. I'd very used to being the only one here, so don't feel bad if you have other things to go, okay?"

"Umm…okay." Michi helps Saori out for a time before Mr. Edogawa comes out of the back room to tell them to go home. Michi says goodbye to Saori before going back to the dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko are in the dorm.

"Oh, welcome back." Michi notices a look of discomfort on Mitsuru's face. "It's odd, really, how quiet it's been."

"You're referring to the Shadows, I take it?" Akihiko asks.

"It's been a month since the attack, yet I'm certain that won't be the last giant shadow that will appear outside of Tartarus. Even more interestingly is there haven't been any Shadows outside of Tartarus since that attack."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No Shadows outside of Tartarus, that is pretty odd." For some reason, Akihiko looks uncomfortable. "And there have been The Lost everywhere."

"Do we know how people have been getting Apathy Syndrome when there haven't been Shadows outside of Tartarus?" Michi asks.

"No. And if we knew that, we'd be able to stop it somehow," Mitsuru comments. Michi figures she won't get anymore out of Mitsuru and goes back to her room. She continues to be only able to think about what is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh hey, my chapters are starting to get longer! Yeah, next chapter is the full Moon. Hopefully that will be up within a couple of days, but don't get your hopes up. *sigh* There are probably going to be a lot of chapters that may just be S. Link stuff. Curse my plan to do all of the social links! Ah well, I'll manage.


	19. Full Moon 2

Michi goes to school with the full moon in the back of her head. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Akihiko approaches her before going into the school gate. He mentions something Tartarus, but Michi isn't really paying attention. She isn't that focused on school either. Her head is pounding. After school, she decides it would be best to go back to the dorm early. Yukari did ask if she was feeling okay, but all of Michi's thoughts felt scattered. Not much happens for the rest of the day. Though, she finds that she can't sleep at all, and is lying in her bed when the Dark Hour comes. As the green tinge sets in, her headache starts to feel sharper.

* * *

Mitsuru is in the command room, on her usual "scanning the Dark Hour for Shadows" duty. Though, it's starting to feel pointless. Unlike a couple months ago, there hasn't been one Shadow outside of Tartarus. And yet people still come down with Apathy Syndrome. It is most confusing for her. She can hear the door open, and she can tell from the footsteps that it is Akihiko.

"You're still at it?"

"Yes. You never know when the enemy might appear."

"I thought your scanning abilities aren't as sharp outside of Tartarus."

"To be honest, I lack the power…but the equipment has been helping. Not that there has been anything to sense lately. Perhaps Penthesilea is at her limit in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought. Arisato's ability to switch Personae in the middle of battle is simply amazing. There is something very special about her ability." Mitsuru nods to herself with a smile. "It hasn't been that long since her awakening, either."

"I have to admit, I was surprised too. Especially with what happened a month ago. To think she took down that giant Shadow all by herself. Though, Michi said she doesn't know how to summon that Persona. But, in the end, it's up to her whether or not she can reach her full potential." Akihiko grins. "If she can figure out how to summon that Persona…what did she call it…Thanatos? Well, she could end up quite powerful. I'll have to make sure I keep up with her."

"Well, as long as you're motivated." Mitsuru says before a series of beeps comes from her console. Checking the warning, she is shocked. "Huh? It's a Shadow!"

"What? You found one? Well, where is it?"

"Wait…something's not right. The reading is too big. We've never encountered anything like—"

"It's another giant one?"

"…It must be."

"Well then," Akihiko smirks, "this is gonna be fun. I'll wake up the others."

* * *

Michi is still wide-awake when she hears Akihiko knock at her door. He says to get dressed and come to the command room. Well, this means her fears were correct. Something major must be going on. Michi quickly gets dressed, and runs to the command room.

"We're here!" Yukari calls as she enters the room.

"Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei yells, still half asleep.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru says to the three of them. "We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one."

"'Big one?' Wait, you mean big like the one you guys kept talking about?"

"Yes, Iori. We have to take care of it as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half of the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all costs."

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!"

"Well of course you're going to fight it! If it's another big one, you think we can take care of it without all three of us?" Michi says to Junpei.

"Was the last one that powerful?"

"I dunno. I don't really remember it. But if it could mess up Akihiko-senpai and knock Yukari out without much trouble, it must have been powerful." Michi really can't remember a thing of that night. Another sharp pain comes to her head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Michi says, attempting to smile. She took medicine for the pain earlier, but it hasn't helped one bit. Mitsuru goes straight back to business.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

"Wha-? Are you kidding? I'm going!"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

"What?" Akihiko yells. His expression becomes more and more annoyed.

"They'll fare better than you in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko. They're ready."

"…dammit…" Akihiko again has look of a kicked puppy. Michi internally shakes her head at her senpai. He really is too eager to fight.

"Relax! I've got it covered!" Junpei smirks.

"I guess I've got no choice…Michi, you're in charge."

"Her again…?"

"What are you talking about? She's been in charge in Tartarus since you guys started going into it." Akihiko looks confused.

"We're counting on you, Arisato."

"Okay! I'll try my best!"

"I know you will," Mitsuru smiles.

"I know you can do this." Akihiko says.

"Guess it's pretty much decided that you're our leader, huh…? Even when I'm the only guy in the group…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michi says angrily.

"Whether one is a man or a woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those who have the gift. And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend to her because she's a woman…"

"Oh, no, no no no! It's not like I look down on her or anything!"

"You three need to hurry and go on ahead. Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?"

"Indeed." Mitsuru turns to the three of them. "The Shadow is located near the Iwatodai train station. I will meet you there."

"Okay!"

"Alright, let's go," Yukari says. The three of them head for the train station. There are several red coffins in the area surrounding the station. It is reminding Michi of the night she came to Iwatodai. They wait ten minutes, and Mitsuru still is nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be here soon, I'm sure. But, man, I wish the Dark Hour didn't kill the power. Vending machines don't work…"

"Junpei…" Yukari sighs. "There's a full moon tonight...the Dark Hour makes it look really creepy."

"Yeah. It's really eerie. Not to mention the moon looks way bigger than it normally does." Michi says before hearing a noise. She and the others turn towards the noise. A motorcycle rides up to them, with Mitsuru on it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"A motorcycle…?"

"Listen carefully. Tonight I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not fare from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious? Isn't that dangerous…?" Junpei says, a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, remember? That includes the monorail."

"But, your bike…"

"It's special. Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

"Okay! Come on, guys. We need to find that Shadow!" Michi says.

"I'll be expecting a sterling outcome," Mitsuru says to the three. Michi leads them to the tracks.

"This is it…right?" Yukari asks.

"I think so…"

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice comes out of their communicators.

"Yes, we can hear you," Yukari responds. "We just got here, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution, and stay together."

"Got it!" Michi responds before heading closer to the train.

"My Persona's just beggin' to be used!" Junpei says enthusiastically.

"Well then, let's head on in!" Yukari says before stepping onto the latter. Michi notices Junpei grinning. Yukari turns around to see Junpei's grin, and a look of disgust crosses her face.

"Don't look up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but, don't blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse." Junpei grins again.

"Say, Michi…what do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?"

"I would, but we don't have a shovel. So, I guess he gets to live for another day." Michi laughs before following Yukari up the latter. Junpei keeps his eyes to himself after that. Once they are all on the train, Michi looks around. There are a few coffins in the car they are in, but the train is mostly empty.

"This poor stiff must be a passenger," Junpei says, still looking around. They are about to move forward when the door off of the train slams shut. All three of them gasp.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mitsuru says worryingly.

"The doors closed on us. I thought there was no power," Michi says to Mitsuru.

"It looks like we're trapped inside…" Yukari also replies.

"It must be the Shadow…it knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!"

"Roger!" Yukari and Michi both say. Michi leads them to the next car. Nothing is there…

"What the heck?" Junpei voices. "I don't see any Shadows…"

"Maybe they are hiding?"

"Must be afraid of my awesomeness, hehehe."

"Or your stupidity."

"Ouch, Yuka-tan. That hurt." But Junpei is grinning still. They go to the next car.

"It's so quiet…it's kinda creepy."

"Yeah. But, the Dark Hour is normally like this. Then again, we're usually in Tartarus. Not much better, but it's slightly more familiar…" Michi says while continuing to look around. She hears something. A Shadow suddenly pops out in front of them.

"There it is!" Junpei yells. He is about to attack when the Shadow turns around and heads into the next car. "Hey, get back here!"

"Wait!" Mitsuru yells into the communicator. "Something's not right…the enemy is acting strangely…"

"But, if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!"

"Michi, you're in command there. What do you think?"

"We need to be careful…"

"I agree. It would be foolish to blindly chase after it."

"Fine! I'll go myself! You guys just stay back and watch me beat it all by myself!" Junpei runs ahead into the next car.

"Junpei! Wait!" Yukari sighs. "And after Kirijo-Senpai just said it would be foolish to run ahead!"

"Come on! We have to follow him!"

"Watch out!" Mitsuru's voice comes in. "Behind you!" Michi feels something hit her from behind. She manages to keep her balance, and whips around to see Shadows.

"Uhg, we don't have time for this!" Yukari yells before firing arrows at the two Shadows. Luckily, they are pretty weak, and go down with those hits. Yukari sighs again. "This is just what the enemy wanted…"

"We have no choice. You have to go after Iori, or you'll be picked off one by one."

"Sounds like a horror movie. Come on, Yukari. We need to find Junpei."

"Dammit, Stupei! What are you thinking?"

"I think he's trying to prove he should be the leader…" Michi looks at the floor.

"No. He's an idiot. And now we need to find him."

"From what I can tell, he's only a few cars ahead."

"Okay, we'll catch up to—" More Shadows. "Gah! Get out of our way!" More weak Shadows, so Yukari and Michi take care of them easily. "This is so annoying." Michi and Yukari run into the next car. No Junpei. They keep running ahead before finding Junpei.

"There he is! Shoot! He's surrounded? We've gotta help him!"

"Junpei!" Michi yells.

"I've got it under control! Take this, you freak of nature!" Junpei is still surrounded by Shadows. Michi takes out a Shadow that nearly gets Junpei from behind and Yukari picks off some others. All of the Shadows are dead in no time.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen! …So, are you alright?"

"O-Of course I am…" Michi can see blood on his arm.

"No, you're not alright." She summons Pixie to heal his arm.

"…Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, I was doin' just fine."

"Excuse me?" Yukari yells.

"Be careful, you three! I don't detect any movement, but stay alert!"

"Yeah, we will!" Michi says. They are about to move forward before the train lurches into motion.

"Whoa, what the? Why're we moving?" Junpei yells.

"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control…"

"Whaddya mean, 'it seems'?" The train seems to be moving faster…

"Guys, are we going faster?"

"This doesn't look good."

"No kidding!" Michi yells.

"If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!"

"What?" Yukari yells in panic. "Oh, God! What are we going to do?"

"We need to beat that Shadow! I bet that will stop the train! Come on!" Michi motions the others to follow.

"I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we're after."

"Okay, gotcha!" They are about to leave the car when more Shadows pop up.

"What kind of messed-up ride is this?" Junpei yells before killing a Shadow. Yukari and Michi get the other two.

"You don't have much time! Run!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Michi responds. Running through the cars, they encounter more Shadows along the way. They kill them as fast as possible, before reaching the last car.

"Your primary target is up ahead…you need to destroy it as quickly as possible!"

"We will!" And Michi opens the door to the front car. The door opens, and in front of the control panel is a very large Shadow. It looks almost human. It looks like a woman sitting with scrolls for hair.

"What the hell? Is this the friggin' boss?"

"Yep! And if we don't defeat it, it's game over!" Michi says before summoning Orpheus to try to burn it. It seems to be working. "Just attack it!" Junpei has Hermes physically attack the Shadow and Yukari uses Wind on it. The Shadow then summons more Shadow.

"Reinforcements. How annoying," Michi can hear Mitsuru say.

"Kirijo-Senpai! Does this thing have any weaknesses?"

"No, it doesn't. But don't use Ice on it! The smaller Shadows are obviously much weaker. But I can sense healing skills. It would be best to take them out so they do not heal the large Shadow!"

"Gotcha! Junpei! Just focus on attacking the large Shadow. Yukari! Help me kill off the small ones!" Michi takes out one small Shadow before Yukari takes out the next. Junpei attacks the large one. All the training paid off, as the large Shadow is taken out with a concentrated attack from all three of them. The large Shadow fades away, and Michi's headache does, too.

"Did we make it in time?" Junpei questions. The train is still moving, though. "Hey! Why're we still moving?"

"We're going too fast! We have to put on the brakes or else…!"

"What are you waiting for? There's a train up ahead!"

"Dammit! I don't know how to stop this thing!"

"Someone hit the breaks!" Michi yells as she runs forward to grab what she thinks are the brakes. At least, it looks like what she has seen in movies. The train screeches to a halt.

"D-Did we stop…?"

"Yeah, we stopped," Michi says before falling to the ground.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just freaked out."

"Is everybody alright?" Mitsuru asks.

"Yeah…we're okay. My knees are shaking, though…"

"Dude, I'm like drenched in sweat." Junpei walks to Michi. "Here, you need help up?" He grabs her arm to help her stand.

"I was so freaked out…but at least we're alive!" Michi smiles.

"Sheesh, how can you be so cheerful?"

"Cuz."

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home."

"Michi…how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari asks.

"Uh…movies?"

"Really? You put your faith in movies?"

"Well, we're alive!"

"Ah, whatever. Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freakin' hungry!"

"Uhhh, hate to break it to you, Junpei, but girls usually don't get hungry in the middle of the night…"

"Speak for yourself, I'm starving!" Michi says. Yukari sighs, but then speaks again.

"…Well, I wouldn't mind stopping by a corner store, though." Michi laughs. The three leave the monorail.

* * *

"Akihiko here."

"This is Mitsuru. We've successfully completed the operation. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage."

"Thank you, Mitsuru," Ikutsuki says. "When I heard they'd hijacked a monorail, I feared the worst. Well done. Your team's progress has come along quite well."

"The team did a great job. They're learning quickly."

"But, what are the Shadows up to?" Akihiko interrupts. "Taking over a monorail…this is getting out of hand."

"I'll be looking into that matter," Ikutsuki says.

"Does this mean…it's begun?" Mitsuru says.

"Hmmm…let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behaviour for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

"If I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for the others…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mitsuru. You're doing fine. More importantly…do you have anything to drink, Akihiko?"

"Huh? Why do you look so tired, Ikutsuki-san? Wait…don't tell me that bicycle outside is yours!"

"Boy, am I going to be sore tomorrow!" Akihiko sighs and shakes his head before leaving the command room.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's mostly game dialouge. I wanted to get this over with and I couldn't think of a good way to change this up. First Full Moon party and all. *sigh* Next chapter will have more changes. Promise.


	20. Chapter 20

I figured since the last chapter was kinda lame from my lack of creativity writing it (as it was mostly game dialouge) that I would publish this chapter now instead of waiting until I finish the chapter after it like usual. So, enjoy a quick update for once.

* * *

Michi is exhausted from last night's mission. Though, not tired enough to sleep, it seems. All she can do is lie in bed, thinking about how that boy was right. There was an "ordeal". She wonders if there will be any more ordeals.

"Be careful."

Oh joy, the voice again. This is the most it has ever talked to her. Usually she goes months without hearing it. Maybe she is going insane. She thinks to the voice that she will be careful, trying for a reply. Nothing. As usual. Michi finally manages to doze off.

The next morning, just as Michi is getting out of bed, her cell phone rings. Who would be calling this early on a Sunday? She picks up, to hear Theodore on the other side.

"Hello? This is Theodore."

"Huh? How did you get my number?"

"That is not of your concern."

"Yeah it is…"

"Anyway, I would like to inform you that I sense intense power deep within Tartarus. It seems a path that was blocked is now open. Please be careful. Have a nice day." And with that, the line goes dead.

"…that was odd. Wait, path open? Must be the barrier." Michi stretches before grabbing some clothing. "At least we don't have to figure out how to get past it. Not that we're going to go to Tartarus for a few days. Yesterday was brutal…" After showering and getting dressed, Michi goes down to the lounge. Everyone from the dorm is downstairs.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Michi," Yukari says from the table. She sighs. "I can't believe I'm still alive. I guess it's a good thing you knew what the brake was…"

"Yeah, or we'd be pancakes right now," Junpei says.

"And all over the news. Luckily, the only thing in the news is about the train being much farther past the stop than it was supposed to be. But, as no one was hurt, not much should come from it," Mitsuru comments from behind her book.

"Well, you guys did a good job. I can't wait until I can join you guys again. I'm getting close to being able to go to Tartarus. I have another doctor's appointment soon, so I hope I get really good news from that," Akihiko says as well.

"That's good, Senpai! I'm sure once you're on the team, Tartarus will be much easier. I guess we shall wait until you are better before going to Tartarus again? Or at least waiting to see if you will be able to back soon."

"That would be great, actually."

"Also, I think we could use a huge break after last night." Michi plops down into a chair. She notices that Akihiko is wearing track clothing only when he gets up for the door. "Going for a run, Senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. You guys may have had quite the night last night, I was stuck in the command room, so I'm not going to spend the day resting."

"Okay, bye then!" Michi waves before getting up from her chair to get something from the kitchen. Junpei follows her.

"Man, you should have asked if you could go with him."

"Why would I do that? I'm tired, and Rio's gonna work my ass off tomorrow, anyway."

"Well, how else are you going to spend time with him alone?" Junpei says with a grin.

"Oh, this is your matchmaker stuff, right? I told you, I'm not interested in dating, and Senpai doesn't seem interested either."

"Oh, you're no fun," Junpei grumbles before leaving the kitchen. Yukari comes in soon after he leaves.

"Was Junpei bothering you?" Yukari asks as she grabs a water bottle from the fridge. Michi stops eating the quick sandwich she had made.

"Oh, he's just being silly. He's got it in his head that Akihiko-senpai and me would be a good match, and is trying to convince me of that. I'm not interested in dating, so I told him to stop. I doubt he will, but whatever." She eats another bite.

"Huh? He's trying to get you with Akihiko-senpai? Why?"

"Something about manga."

"Figures," Yukari says with a laugh. She sits next to Michi. "And knowing him, he'll be bothering Senpai as well. Maybe Junpei will get punched. That would get him to stop."

"I don't think Senpai would punch Junpei. Then again, Junpei might just be _that_ annoying."

"I'm pretty sure he is that annoying. But, you're probably right." Yukari saying bye to Michi before leaving the kitchen. Michi decides it would be best to walk around town, since she has nothing better to do. Wandering to the strip mall, she decides that she could use something sweet. After having a piece of cake, she goes into the bookstore to visit the old couple. Mitsuko is crying. Oh no…

"Ah, Michi-chan. Welcome—"

"What's wrong, Mitsuko-san?"

"Don't worry. She's crying because she's happy. She always cries at happy events, like the day we first met!" Michi giggles a bit at what Bunkichi says. "All the graduates from my son's class have gathered at the school. They're collecting signatures to save the persimmon tree!"

"They say the tree is a memorial to their former teacher. They don't want it to be cut down just as much as we do."

"Oh, that's good news! I guess everything works out!"

"Many of them came to our son's funeral. It's been so many years…but they still remember him."

"Of course they remember him. I remember all of my teachers." Michi says. Mitsuko is still sobbing.

"They've given their precious time for our son…I-I don't know what to say…" Bunkichi turns to Michi.

"Michi-chan, were you the one who called them all?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I didn't." To be honest, she forgot about the tree in her distress about the ordeal.

"There's no need to be modest, Michi-chan. You're a samurai, Michi-chan! A modern day samurai…what's a female version of a samurai? A kunoichi? Hmmm…" Michi laughs. Oh well. It's good that the tree is being saved. Hopefully they can get enough signatures. Michi chats with the old couple while browsing books, and find a few she wants to read. Bunkichi and Mitsuko refuse to let her pay for book, and say that she can have them. Michi thanks them several times, and seeing it getting later, she decides it would be best to go back to the dorm.

Next day, Michi is walking to school with Junpei and Yukari.

"Today is just an ordinary day, huh? That was crazy, though, on Saturday. And no one knows at all!"

"Well of course not!" Yukari says.

"And it's best that way. I think a lot of people would be freaking out if they knew about giant Shadows…or Shadows at all!" Michi says as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's definitely getting more exciting. We won the battle and saved the city! We are so cool. But it would be cooler if people knew about it." Junpei sighs. Michi just shakes her head, and Yukari rolls her eyes at him. The bell rings, and they are in Michi's least favourite class. Classic Literature. Mr. Ekoda mentions midterms are in a week. Michi can hear Junpei's groans. Hopefully she herself will get a good mark. Seeing as part of the agreement with money being sent to her is her marks have to stay up. Her grandmother can be very strict about this. Class goes by quick enough, and Michi heads out to the hall to go to Tennis practice. She runs into Rio in the hall.

"Oh, hey Michi, you going to practice?"

"Yep!"

"That's good…anyway, Yuko was talking to me about some sort of school club at Paulownia Mall. A Buddhist monk gets hammered on sake and starts blubbering to you…what kind of club is that?"

"What? That makes no sense."

"Well, it's what Yuko was talking about. Now, come on, let's go to the field." At practice, Michi and Rio are the only two there. Rio is very focused on Michi practice. Michi wishes there were other people here, because she's tired and wishes someone would distract her.

"That's it, always keep your knees in mind. I'll serve next, so…Oh." Rio looks up; Michi turns around to see Kenji running towards the field.

"Heeeeey, Rio!"

"Kenji…what do you want?"

"I've got some homework that I just don't understand at all. And then there's midterms coming up…I was wondering if you could do my homework for me? Or at least tell me how to do it."

"Homework? I bet you just slept through class again." Michi laughs.

"He's in my class. Sound asleep. Just like Junpei." Rio sighs. Kenji laughs nervously.

"What do I get in return?"

"Ooh, so you're up for it? Lucky me! I'll give you my love in return. Love, baby!"

"Nobody needs that! How about you buy me a special at Hagakure?"

"Yikes, that's steep. But, okay! I'll be waitin' around until you're done."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kenji leaves and Rio turns back to Michi. "Oh sorry…I ended up loafing around."

"No, no, it's okay." Michi is very glad someone did distract Rio. "You seem to get along with Kenji well."

"I guess…we're childhood friends. I've known him since preschool. He's like a younger brother to me. That's all." Rio laughs.

"Well, Kenji does seem like a nice guy. If not odd."

"He's been coming here a lot lately, and he's starting to be a pest…" Rio pauses for a moment, seeming confused.

"What's the matter?"

"It…isn't much of a practice with just the two of us, huh? Sorry…"

"Why don't you try apologizing to them?"

"Why? It's like…I don't want to pretend nothing happened, and I'm not going to say this is my fault. They started this! I know I need to be more mature about this, but…all that stuff about having never been in a relationship and stuff. That's none of their business!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, if you apologize first, they will probably also apologize. So, don't let them get to you."

"Yeah…" Rio seems to want to say something else. "Michi-san…Do you have someone you like?"

"Nope."

"I-Is that so…" Rio seems relieved at Michi's answer.

"Though, that doesn't stop Junpei from attempting to get me with Sanada-senpai. He's a giant pain in the butt with that." Michi rolls her eyes.

"I don't get romance. It seems like so much trouble, and there's no big reward for doing it."

"Well, I guess the reward is being with someone you care about. Like how my parents were quite happy with each other."

"Really? I just live with my dad. My parents are divorced…"

"Oh…I see. Well, it doesn't work out sometimes. But, that's obviously not how it is with everyone. But enough about this romance stuff! We should practice more." Michi wants to not upset Rio about this.

"Yeah! Okay Michi, I'll serve to you. Oh…I can call you just 'Michi', right? It fits you better."

"Of course!" Practice lasts for another half hour before Michi heads back to the dorm. Going back to the dorm room, Akihiko and Mitsuru are in the lounge. Mitsuru looks up.

"Oh, hello Arisato. Hmm…it seems some of the equipment in the command room is malfunctioning."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though, I'm not entirely sure what is malfunctioning. The screen is giving alerts for something that happened yesterday, but I can't figure out what that is. Perhaps you might be able to figure it out. Considering you could figure out the train."

"I don't think knowing where the break on a train is and fixing a computer are similar. But I guess I can look at it. I'll try not to break it."

"Thank you. I asked Akihiko and Iori about it, but judging by their responses, I doubt they were taking me seriously." Michi goes up to the fourth floor to look at the large computer. She doesn't see anything referring to yesterday, but looks through files, and finds one labelled for yesterday's date. It seems to be a video file. She clicks on it, and the file begins to play.

"_05/10/2009 01:23:02 BEGINNING PLAYBACK_" Michi sees Ikutsuki on the screen. He is in the command room, alone, and seems to be writing something.

"Hmm…a Shadow in the middle of town. It manages to take over public transportation. I should investigate whether this means it's finally begun…" Begun? What's begun? Michi begins to wonder what Ikutsuki could mean and whether this has anything to do with the Shadows, with the video still playing in the background.

"Monorail…listen to the monorail in monaural." Ikutsuki starts to laugh at himself. Michi looks up at the screen. Oh dear. More puns.

"Oooh, I must make a note of that one! Luck played an uncomfortably large part in the victory. Especially towards the end…if Arisato-san hadn't guessed at the right controls, things could have been very bad. For Shadows to work in a group to overrun large machines is unprecedented…" No kidding. Now, what has begun? Michi watches more of the video hoping he will say something.

"The engine…that was an engine-ous move!" Michi just stares. More puns? "Hee hee hee…! What's with me today? I'm on a roll! Oh yeah, better write that one down too. One should always wear bright clothing at night. Otherwise, the Shadows could make it dangerous to walk near traffic! Whoa, I'm getting a little off subject. But, who cares? Hey…I should write all these down and show them off the next time everyone gets together! 'Don't care for seafood? They also serve **ground** beef!' Hee heeeee! This has nothing to do with the status report anymore, but I'm having a blast! Let's see, what else…" The recording ends at this point. Michi continues to stare at the screen. What was that? Ikutsuki is crazy. She just shakes her head before leaving the command room; anything about whatever has "begun" being pushed from her mind. It probably doesn't matter, anyway. With midterms coming up, Michi decides it would be best to study until bed. Her spending money depends on it.

The next day, Yukari mentions that there are fewer new cases of Apathy Syndrome the last couple of days. That is quite interesting to Michi. Perhaps beating that big Shadow had something to do with it? Probably. Yukari also says that she doesn't have anything to do after school, and asks Michi if she wants to do something. Michi agrees, since spending more time with Yukari sounds like a good idea. Morning classes are spent half paying attention, half poking Junpei in the back to wake him up. He'll never pass the exams if he doesn't stay awake. Lunchtime, Michi remembers she has health committee today. She mentions this to Yukari, who says that she will wait in the library until it's done. Michi hugs Yukari and says that she will try not to take too long.

After school, Michi heads for the nurse's office. Mr. Edogawa isn't there today, and after waiting a while, no one does come in. The other students in the health committee aren't there, so it's just Michi and Saori. Saori sighs.

"No one's come by today…oh, that's right. Mr. Edogawa said more medical supplies have come in. We should put them on the shelves. Could you help me out?"

"Of course!"

"I'll bring them right away. If anyone comes in while I'm gone, assist them." Saori heads for the door out of the office, but bumps into another student who came in the door.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Um, Saori-san…ummm…"

"Hmm? Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"Well…um…c-could I borrow your physics notes? The teacher erases the blackboard too fast for me to copy them down…"

"Oh, of course! Just a minute, let me get them." Saori heads near the desk to grab her school bag, pulling out a folder. "I've been taking a lot of notes for physics, too. I'm not too good in that class myself, so I need to pay attention. Hmm…I better study a lot, too! I don't want to fail the test now!"

"Oh, um…that's all right. Thanks…" The girl leaves, and Saori turns to Michi.

"She's my classmate."

"She was quite polite to you…"

"You noticed? We don't know each other all that well. But, it feels good to have people rely on me. That's why I like being on the health committee." Saori smiles before putting her bag back at the desk. "I still haven't gotten used to this school. You're a transfer student, but you seem to have grown accustomed to this place really quickly. I see you sometimes in the hall, and you always look like you're having fun."

"Oh, well I guess I'm good at making friends? At least I've been told that. But, why don't you talk to me sometimes. I wouldn't mind."

"Hmm? I thought…other people would think the wrong thing if we started getting along well."

"'Wrong thing'? Whaddya mean?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, I will get those supplies. After we finish arranging them, I guess you can go home. No one seems to need the nurses office today!"

"Okay!" Once Saori comes back with the medicine, Michi arranges them on the shelves as quickly as she can. Saori comments that she's very fast. After that's done, Michi says to Saori that she needs to go find Yukari in the library.

"Oh, someone is waiting for you? Well, why didn't you say so? You didn't have to come today. I'm used to being by myself."

"That wouldn't feel right, though…but I do seem to be busy a lot." Michi laughs before running for the library. Yukari is still there. "Hi Yukari! I didn't take too long, did I?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Michi. No, I didn't really notice. Studying. Uhg, math will be the end of me."

"Mr. Edoka will be the end of _me_. Anyway, enough about studying. Let's go do something!" Yukari laughs at Michi.

"Okay." Michi and Yukari walk for the train station. Michi runs for the movie theatre to see what movies are playing.

"Is there any movie you want to see, Yukari?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, this one looks good." Yukari points to what looks to be a romantic comedy.

"Oh, okay!" Michi hadn't read reviews for this one, so she hopes it's good. Any genre of movie can be good, but it has to be done right. An hour and a half later, they leave the theatre. Luckily the sun has mostly gone down, so Michi doesn't end up blind for half an hour. The movie was cute. The lead guy reminded her of Junpei.

"That movie was kinda silly," Yukari comments to Michi.

"Well, it was supposed to be. Though, it was kinda silly when you think about an elegant lady like Miko falling for a guy like Shu. Actually, Shu reminded me of Junpei." Michi laughs.

"Except Shu was way more handsome and not completely stupid." Yukari rolls her eyes. "Oh, I want to stop at the florist. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Michi and Yukari walk over to the florist.

"Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop? There's so many colours, and they're all so pretty. I dream about having a room just full of flowers one day. Hey, what's your favourite flower?"

"Hmm? Oh, I like all kinds of flowers! Roses, tulips, peonies, gerbera, sunflowers, carnations, irises. So many flowers to choose from! But, I mostly like really colourful flowers."

"Oh, really? Well, that suits your personality. You're always full of energy."

"Well, I try." Michi laughs. Yukari frowns a bit.

"…Back in the day, my house used to be filled with flowers. My mom really liked flowers, so she always bought a lot of them. She'd decorate with the one's I'd pick, too."

"Really? My mom loved flowers, too. But, she grew most of her own. I swear, our house was covered in pots for her flowers."

"My mom's love of flowers is probably why I like them so much…but for a while, there was a time that I didn't like seeing flowers. They bring back memories. And they reminded me that what is beautiful can quickly wither away."

"Well, that is true. But, the flowers always come back next year if you take care of them right."

"Hehe, I guess you're right. But, I don't feel that way lately. I even feel like getting some flowers for my own room. I wonder why…I don't really understand this myself."

"Well, let's get some flowers! The dorm could use some brightening up, anyway."

"Right, let's get a bunch of flowers! Excuse me! Can you make me a big bouquet for something like 3000 yen? Huh? So, for that price, it'll just be a huge bunch of baby's breath? Ugh, no thanks."

"We can just get a smaller bouquet. I'll get one, too. It can go on the table in the kitchen." Michi and Yukari buy their flowers before heading back to the dorm. Akihiko's voice is the first thing that greets them.

"Where have you two been? It's pretty late."

"Oh, we went to a movie. And then got flowers. See?" Michi holds up the small bunch of flowers for Akihiko to see. He nods, and then turns back to his meal. The boy seems to always be eating. Mitsuru decides to make a comment as well.

"Midterms are coming up. Have you all been studying? If you get a good mark, I'll have a little surprise for you."

"Who are you, our mom?" Junpei questions sarcastically before groaning. "Uhg, midterms. Why does their have to be midterms?"

"To make sure you were paying attention in class, of course." Michi smirks.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I need to study. My grandmother sends me money for spending, and if I don't get a good mark, then I'm definitely gonna need to get a job." Michi sighs. "So busy." She runs to the kitchen to grab something quick before going back to her room to study. She ends up falling asleep at her desk, and wakes up in the morning extremely stiff. Though, by the end of the day, Rio gets all the stiffness out of Michi in Tennis practice. Again Kenji comes to bother them, looking for Ms. Kanou. Junpei did mention to Michi that Kenji likes older women. Kenji's visit ended in Rio saying that love will never "just happen" to her, and proceeds to continue practice at full force. Michi agrees with Rio. Love shouldn't "just happen". Kenji didn't even explain to Rio why he likes Ms. Kanou when Rio asked. He should at least be able to do that.

Michi goes back to the dorm, to have Junpei start complaining to her about midterms.

"To hell with studying! We have a city to save from eeeeevil Shadows! That's way more important than exams, right?"

"Try again."

"Awww, Kirijo-senpai. You're so cold!"

"Yeah, you should be studying, Junpei. I can lend you notes if you fell asleep again. Which I know you did, but that's besides the point."

"Uhhhhg, fine."

"Come on, Yukari, we can study together. Second floor table should be good."

"Okay. Just let me get my notes from my room." The rest of the night is spent studying and keeping Junpei from flopping onto the table in defeat. After school, Yukari has archery practice, but Junpei has nothing to do (as usual), and Michi walks decides to walk back to the dorm with him. Michi just follows Junpei, and they end up at the strip mall at one point.

"Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"You're not just trying to avoid most studying, are you?"

"N-No! Of course not! I can't study on an empty stomach of course!"

"Of course."

"There's that sarcasm again. Now, whaddya want? Ramen or a meal…maybe a beef bowl. Oh wait, what about takoyaki?"

"Ramen!"

"Okay then! Ramen it is! Let's go! Hmm?" Junpei glances over. "What the hell?" Junpei is looking a middle-aged man standing off to the side of the mall. Well, "staggering" would be a better word for describing him. The man starts yelling something.

"That dude's completely wasted…in broad daylight, dammit." Michi stares at the man.

"You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean, if he gets hit by a car or something, it's his own damn fault."

"But I don't like seeing people get hurt…" Michi continues looking at the man. He seems to notice her staring, because he starts walking towards them.

"Haaaaaah…? Wha'chu lookin' at…?"

"Whaddya want? Get outta here." Junpei says with a grimace.

"Is something wrong, mister? You seem disoriented."

"Michi! Just leave him alone!" Junpei grabs Michi's hand and drags her into the ramen shop, away from the drunken man. Once they are in the shop, Junpei lets go.

"Uh…sorry. I…don't like seeing drunks like that. Well, I doubt that anyone actually likes seeing people like that. Haha…"

"It's okay Junpei. I don't like seeing people like that either, so that's why I asked if he was okay. What if he was lost in his drunkenness?"

"But, you need to be more careful, okay? A-And I'm not just saying that because you're a girl, okay!"

"Okay."

"You…you don't have any parents, right?"

"That's right. I just have my grandmother."

"…I know that this'll make me sound like a real asshole, but…I kinda envy you. There are some parents that their kids would be better off without…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry…you must've had good parents, right?"

"Well, I would say so. I loved my parents." They had already ordered ramen, and it comes up to their spots. But, with the atmosphere, the ramen tastes oilier than usual. Michi continues to eat, until Junpei speaks up again.

"My dad…he was always drinking. He'd just sit there and drink, all by himself. He'd been like that ever since my mom died. And every time he did, he'd get violent over the stupidest stuff…like if I mentioned mom. Especially then…but…it doesn't hurt anymore. When I was a kid and I acted up, I'd get spanked and it would really hurt. But now…he's lost what strength he had, and I didn't even notice it anymore. That's why I really glad to be away from my dad. He's just pathetic now." Michi listens intently to what Junpei is telling her. "Whoa. Sorry for bringing that up. I must be really boring you."

"Not at all. I'm touched that you would tell me about that." Junpei blushes at what Michi says.

"Never mind that. Let's talk about something fun." Junpei starts laughing.

"Like what? Midterms?"

"Uhg. Don't remind me."

"Don't worry. I'll help you study again." Michi says in a singsong voice. "I'll make sure you pass!"

"Great…" Junpei sighs. Michi finishes her ramen, and then feel something in her mind pulling her towards the Velvet Room key she has. She says goodbye to Junpei, saying she has something she needs to take care of first before going back to the dorm, and heads for Paulownia Mall.

"Welcome to the Velvet room. I have something very important to inform you about."

"Hmm? Yes, Theo?"

"My master has asked that I inform you about the Persona Compendium. Any Persona that you encounter in your mind will be recorded in this book." Theodore holds up a large book. "This book is a reflection of your soul. With this book, you can summon Persona that you have given up for fusion back into your mind. As long as you have room for them, of course. You may have noticed that you have a limit to the amount of Personae that you can hold." Michi has noticed that her mind seemed a little crowded with Personae in there. They like to talk to her in her dreams. Especially Orpheus. But, she got used to it quickly. "Once your power increases, you will be able to hold more at once. Now, when you wish to use the Compendium, just speak to me. I will hold onto the book for you."

"Okay then! That sounds really useful. By the way, how are my social links?"

"Your social links are progressing quite well. At this point, your bond with the ones that are under The Hierophant is quite strong. I believe something will happen when it gets a little bit stronger."

"Something will happen? What will happen?"

"That I do not know. Also, I have some more requests for you." Theo hands a new piece of paper to Michi. There are several requests. Some retrieving more items from Tartarus, and finding more items in her world. One is to show Theo a Jack Frost with a healing skill. But, her Jack Frost doesn't have a healing skill. This is odd. There is one about finding a handheld game system. She doesn't own any portable game systems. Junpei probably does, though. She'll have to ask him later. She says goodbye to Theodore before leaving the Velvet Room and heading back to the dorm. Junpei is in the lounge. Oh good.

"Hello Junpei!"

"Oh, hey Mi-tan."

"I'm looking for something. And I figured you'd be the person to ask."

"Huh? What are you looking for?"

"A portable game system."

"Huh? You don't have one already?"

"Nope."

"Weeeelll…I just got the redesigned thinner version of the COMPstation Portable to replace my original model one. My old one has some scratches on the screen, but I can give it you if you like."

"That would be perfect!"

"Okay, let me go see if I can find it." Junpei runs upstairs. Michi follows. After a couple of minutes, Junpei comes back out of his room with the COMPstation Portable. "Here you go!"

"Thank you! And now, I shall help you study." Junpei groans.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't complain. Failing is bad."

"Yeah, yeah." After helping Junpei study, Michi decides it would be best to go to bed. The next day is slow, as most people are studying (even Junpei!) and there are no clubs. Michi visits the bookstore on the way home from school to find more books to study from for English class. Bunkichi mentions that there are a lot of signatures for the petition to save the Persimmon tree. Michi thinks this is great news. After she finds her books, she heads back to the dorm to study more. She figures she must do well with all this studying she's doing.

On the way to school the next day, she runs into Akihiko. Or rather, he runs into her. He's out of breath.

"H-Hey."

"Hello. Are you okay, Senpai? You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, the opposite, actually. The doctor said I'm pretty much fully healed, which means I can go back to practice now. I was just getting in a morning run. Soon as midterms are over, I'll be ready for battle…if my last appointment goes well, that is."

"That's great Senpai! I'm sure we'll kick lots of Shadow ass with you back on the team."

"Hehe, yeah." The bell rings soon after. This is very good news for Michi. With four people for Tartarus, it's sure to be easier.


End file.
